


A Pirate's Kinktober

by ASchwartz33



Series: Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A literal insane amount of jutsu misuse, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Glory Hole, Incest, Instincts!Kakashi, Kinktober, Lapdance, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mokuton, Mokuton tentacles, Overstimulation, Paddling, Pet Play, Piercings, Pirates with ninjutsu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous pirate crew, Polyamory, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shibari, Spanking, Stretching, Strip Tease, Subspace, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchihacest, Wax Play, blowjob training, no non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: This kinktober, let's follow our favorite ninja pirates in their down time. Short smutty one-shots written specifically to celebrate kinktober.Part of my ninja-pirate au series!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Tobi (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Sai, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Shisui, Namikaze Minato/Yahiko (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Yamato | Tenzou, Sai/Uchiha Shisui, Sai/Yamato | Tenzou, Tobi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito/Yamato | Tenzou, Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732402
Comments: 143
Kudos: 231





	1. Tenzo/Sai - Shibari

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do kinktober! Very last minute, might I add. I'm a day late so naturally here is day one and two to start. The pairings, kinks, and lengths of the fics will vary based on subject, and I hope to get something out for each day. Some members of the sister ship, The Akatsuki, will make appearances in these chapters as well!
> 
> For anyone who has not read any of my other pirate stories, there will be a short explanation in the end notes about this universe, though I hope you will take the time to read some of the other works in the series, as they all go together.

Sai was trying to focus on his breathing, just like Tenzo had instructed him to… but the slow crawl of the mokuton moving around and up his legs was already more than he could handle. 

He was being swept away by pleasure, caught up in the electrifying thrill that came with the thin wood tendrils stretching across his skin. 

Tenzo's eyes watched him carefully, drinking in every single twitch and shudder that Sai let slip as the branches circled up his thighs. 

Sai's legs were spread by a force he had no hope of fighting, not that he was interested in doing such a thing, and his heart rate picked up the pace. This was what he had been wanting for  _ weeks.  _

Getting used to life aboard  _ The Flying Thunder God  _ had been a quick process. Really, the only part that was confusing was the constant switching of partners.  _ Polyamory _ was not a word that he had been taught, and the concept was strange. 

_ At first.  _

There was something to it, of course. It was rather nice to be appreciated by all six of his fellow crewmates at any given moment. Every time he was randomly swept into a blindingly passionate kiss by a new partner, he felt himself fall a little deeper. 

But now, he wanted more. Everyone was moving slow with him, and he knew it was for good reason. He was a virgin. Tenzo had gone the furthest with him so far, and Sai had wanted the quiet man to be his first. 

He only had to ask once before Tenzo agreed with lust-filled eyes. 

The mokuton wound around his hips, crisscrossing over his abs in several places and wrapping tightly around his back. 

The branches were still moving as Tenzo eagerly prepared him, stretching him open with careful fingers as Sai writhed under the mokuton's influence. 

The tendrils set his skin on fire, and made his cock  _ ache  _ as it twitched and jumped against his stomach.

Sai had never made so much noise before, and could feel his skin reddening from embarrassment along with the insane need for release. 

Tenzo's brown eyes were locked on to the smooth branches, and Sai could feel them tighten, just enough to make his breathing ragged, and it was  _ wonderful _ . Sai mewled and squirmed as much as he could, even when his lover wrapped his jutsu around his throat. He wasn't in danger. Tenzo would never hurt him. 

Sai gasped as a third finger entered him and gripped harshly at the mokuton wound around his palms. When those crafty fingers struck his prostate, his vision whited out, and he would have came right then if Tenzo hadn't already left the mokuton hugging snugly around the base of his cock. 

_ "Please _ ." Sai begged, his body desperately trying to move even though Tenzo had left him no wiggle room. 

Tenzo's dark eyes met his, and the fingers slowly retreated from inside of him. The wood around his arms separated from the branches around his sides, and he was  _ finally  _ able to move a little bit. 

Tenzo situated himself over him, leaning down to leave a sweet trail of kisses over the patches of pale skin peeking out from the intricate patterns he had weaved across Sai's body. 

"Are you ready?" Tenzo asked quietly, watching carefully for any sign of distress. Sai could only manage a needy whimper, moving his arms to grip Tenzo's so that he couldn't back away. 

Tenzo chuckled, and Sai felt the blunt head of his cock pressing against his rim. 

The stretch was uncomfortable at first, but Sai soon found himself  _ begging  _ for Tenzo to move faster. To go  _ deeper.  _

Tenzo growled, plunging in the rest of the way and leaving Sai a breathless mess. It was  _ so much _ stimulation at once. The mokuton sent tingles through his nerves, and Tenzo's cock felt like it was directly slamming into his prostate. 

Sai was a moaning mess of pure bliss, unable to speak coherent thoughts as Tenzo relentlessly fucked him down into the soft mattress below deck. 

It didn't take long. The mokuton released his cock from its grasp and Sai was coming within seconds, his voice cutting out midway through a scream of Tenzo's name, and then his vision blurred until all he could see was tenzo stuttering to a stop, his gorgeous face morphed with ecstacy. His brown eyes fluttered shut, and Sai's first coherent thought was how  _ lucky  _ he was to be able to witness such a wonderful thing. 

~ 

Tenzo carefully released his jutsu, branches slowly retreating until Sai's sensitive skin was fully in view. He was perfectly sated, and he felt like he could sleep for  _ days  _ after that. 

Tenzo sighed softly, laying down beside him and wrapping him in his arms. It was a different feeling than the strong binding of the mokuton. Tenzo was warm and sweet, and Sai found himself leaning into the older man's warmth more and more as he spent more time aboard this ship. 

Sai fell asleep with Tenzo tracing patterns into his skin, the gentle caress filling him to the brim with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my pirate au is based in a world very non-canon, with The Flying Thunder God being the main ship, crewed by Captain Minato. Kakashi is his second-in-command, and the crew also includes Obito, Tenzo, Gai, Shisui, and Sai.  
> There is a sister ship, The Akatsuki, crewed by Yahiko. Both ships were started by Jiraiya, who trained both Yahiko and Minato and then retired. Yahiko's second-in-command is Itachi, and their crewmates are Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi. (As in Obito's alter ego as his own person)  
> Yes, the pirates still use ninjutsu. No particular reason other than I thought it would be cool!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy some smut!


	2. Obito/Gai - spanking

Gai could practically  _ taste  _ his victory in the air. Obito was a valiant sparring partner, the best competition in terms of  _ raw stamina _ , (though he only beat out Tenzo in that category  _ just barely _ ) and his speed was very impressive. 

Gai, however, was faster, and his stamina was unmatched. Taijutsu was his specialty, though Obito had put up one hell of a fight this morning. 

They were sparring on the small island that their crew called home, since they were not allowed to spar on the ship after Gai had taken out the mast with a spinning kick. Obito was dealing plenty of blows, but Gai was clearly backing him into a corner. 

One swift kick, two side steps, a fake to the right, and he had an opening. One shot to the side, and Obito would be out of the match for good. Gai's fist was moving faster than Obito could see…

Or at least, it  _ should have been _ . 

Obito whirled around and Gai was greeted by the swirling red of the sharingan, and the  _ stench  _ of betrayal. Obito dodged away in time, and jumped back a few feet. Gai didn't chase him, and the match was over. 

"You cheated. We said  _ no chakra." _ Gai spoke confidently, crossing his arms in disappointment. 

Obito huffed defensively. "Who  _ cares _ ?! It's not like we  _ wrote it down  _ somewhere! Rules are made to be broken." 

Gai cocked an eyebrow at that. "Does your  _ word  _ mean nothing?" 

Obito didn't answer, just pouting spectacularly and deactivating his sharingan as he stared at the ground. 

"Shall I tell _Minato_ that you think rules are made to be broken?" Gai prompted, his head tilted to the side as he watched his crewmate's face pale a little. He tapped his chin, feigning deep thought. "I wonder what _he_ would do if you had done that during a sparring match with him. Would he _punish_ you?" 

Obito shivered, and Gai couldn't quite tell if it was from excitement or fear. "It doesn't matter. Minato isn't here. It was just a stupid match." The other man muttered stubbornly.

Gai felt his frustration building. He valued his comrades over  _ anything else.  _ Money, women, treasures… even  _ his own life.  _ If he gave his word, he meant it. Obito carelessly tossing his own word away like yesterday's trash…  _ irked him.  _

Before he could think about his actions, Gai had bridged the gap, gripping Obito's arms strongly and dragging him over to the nearby log. Obito was thrown across Gai's lap with his pants pulled down before he could even react, an indignant squawk leaving his lips as a large hand made contact with his sensitive skin. 

_ Gai instantly felt mortified.  _

He had resorted to violence. To stripping his comrade, his  _ friend _ , and  _ hitting him.  _

Gai felt a bit of nausea curl in his chest…

And then Obito's eyes turned towards him expectantly. 

He hadn't ran. He hadn't removed himself from Gai's lap, as he  _ clearly  _ could have done by now. Instead, Obito waited, eyes slightly glazed over and  _ hungry.  _

Gai managed to calm himself at the realization. 

_ Obito enjoyed being spanked.  _

It was far from the worst preference he had been faced with from the crew… but definitely unexpected. He knew that  _ Kakashi  _ often got a bit rough with the older man, but he had never crossed that line with him. Gai began to feel a growth pressing up against his leg as Obito grew hard from the situation. 

He hesitated for another minute, arguing with himself about whether or not he should be doing this. Obito, more patient than Gai had ever seen him, simply waited. 

Finally, Gai raised his hand again, bringing it down across the reddened skin of Obito's cheek. The Uchiha yelped, his hips rutting forward to grind his erection into Gai's leg more firmly. 

_ Alright then.  _

The thought that  _ his hand  _ had turned Obito on enough to have him dry-humping his leg was enough to convince him that this was  _ okay.  _

_ Gai was allowed to enjoy this.  _

Gai spanked his friend again, and  _ again _ , and kept going at random increments until Obito's breathing was ragged. The man moaned after each hit, his length grinding against Gai's pants each time. 

After the twenty-fifth hit, Obito's ass was so red that Gai felt that he needed to give him a moment. His hand palmed the toned cheeks, his fingers dipping between them quickly to brush against the waiting hole. 

Obito gasped, his back arching, and his face contorting into something that was  _ very  _ familiar. 

Gai could feel the wetness soaking through his pants, and smiled triumphantly down at the limp body in his lap. 

"Holy shit." Obito huffed after a minute of silence. "It  _ that's  _ what happens when I break the rules… I might have to break them more often." 

Obito went to stand on his shaky legs, only for Gai to pull him back down to straddle his lap. Obito raised an eyebrow in question, but Gai just ground his friend down into his eager erection. After all, watching Obito get off on getting spanked had been  _ exhilarating.  _ He chuckled as Obito's other eyebrow raised to join the other. "I do believe it is  _ my  _ turn." Gai purred, watching as Obito's surprise turned into a devious smirk. 

"Of course. You won the match, after all. To the victor goes the  _ spoils _ , and all that." Obito replied, his pink tongue flicking out to lick his lips. 

Gai grinned widely. Perhaps he could forgive Obito for breaking the rules. 

_ At least this one time. _


	3. Kakashi/Shisui - in public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 3 of kinktober. Enjoy!   
> Let me know if you like it! 💜

Shisui was making it  _ very  _ hard to breathe. Of course, Kakashi knew it would be this way, because Shisui  _ always  _ kissed him with the sort of fervor that took your breath away and made your vision go all blurry. The young Uchiha was full of a fiery passion that hadn't been tamed since he had joined the crew.

They had docked in Kiri two nights ago to celebrate Minato's birthday, and just…  _ hadn't left yet.  _

Apparently, two full days of drunken kinky sex wasn't enough… not that they couldn't get that on the ship as well.

Shisui pressed him up against the wall of a nearby building, passersby avoiding looking in their direction. Shisui's hands were under his shirt, gripping his hips as Shisui attacked his throat. 

"Shisui. We need to get back to the inn." Kakashi mumbled, his voice throaty and his hands threading through wavy black hair. 

Shisui hummed, and Kakashi could  _ hear  _ the smile on his lips. His mouth was still pressed up against his throat when he whispered. "Maybe I don't  _ want  _ to go back. Maybe I want you to fuck me  _ right here,  _ in the middle of the street." 

Kakashi growled, pushing off of the wall and leading Shisui around the corner to the side street. It wasn't busy like main street, but anyone walking by could still easily see them there if they simply turned their heads. 

Kakashi dragged his crewmate to the ground, pushing him down roughly onto his back on the cement sidewalk. Shisui's smile was a mile wide as Kakashi descended on him, ripping his trousers open carelessly. Shisui lifted his hips, making it easier to toss the garment to the side completely. 

Shisui was not ashamed to be nude in public. If anything, it was more difficult to get the Uchiha to actually put something  _ on _ when they left the ship. 

Kakashi leaned over him again, settled into the familiar space between his legs as they met for another hungry kiss. Shisui didn't care about the roughness of the sidewalk. In fact, the younger man probably  _ enjoyed it _ , and Kakashi tried not to worry too much about it. 

Shisui's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, and Kakashi reached down to check and make sure Shisui was still stretched from whatever filthy things he had been doing earlier in the day. 

As he predicted, his fingers slid in with ease, and Shisui's languid moan filled the empty street. 

Kakashi pulled his hand back and used that arm to free his cock from his own trousers before using it to brace himself. He pressed his other hand firmly over Shisui's mouth. 

"I need you to  _ try  _ to be quiet. We don't want to draw the attention of anyone troublesome." Kakashi murmured, his thumb straying to run along Shisui's flushed jaw. 

Shisui nodded quickly, his eyes overflowing with need and his hips rocking uncontrollably. 

Kakashi entered him in one swift push, his knees digging into the ground terribly and Shisui's eyes shifting to bright crimson. Shisui was shaking from the effort to remain quiet as Kakashi started to move, but he was mostly successful. Kakashi paused his thrusts when he could sense common folk walking by on the street behind them, simply grinding his hips into Shisui to keep him from getting bored. 

The younger man's fingers were ripping holes in his shirt, but the soft whimpering was mostly muffled by Kakashi's hand. 

As much as he loved hearing Shisui's sweet noises, he also enjoyed the thrill of fucking the man in the middle of the street. Yes, it was dark. Yes, he could sense if someone walked up to them. But it was still exciting to know that at my moment someone could simply look in their direction and witness Kakashi mounting Shisui on the ground. 

Kakashi picked up the pace, slamming into Shisui's prostate enough to make Shisui lose control of his voice. He shouted out into the street once again and Kakashi knew they needed to end this quickly. 

One, two, three thrusts later and a clever twist of Kakashi's hand on Shisui's beautiful cock and the man was coming between them. Shisui shook as he moaned Kakashi's name, his voice still somewhat muted by Kakashi's hand. 

Shisui was warm and tight, but Kakashi wanted to finish this somewhere where rocks weren't digging into his knees, and he didn't have to worry about breaking Shisui's neck if he were to try to fold him in half like he truly wanted to. 

With one quick smirk sent to the man below him, Kakashi concentrated his chakra and flickered them out of the darkness and into the soft light of their rented room.


	4. Minato/Kakashi - Collaring, Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have not read any other stories from this universe, Captain Minato is 30, and Kakashi is 22.

Captain Minato was starting to notice a few things. Kakashi was starting to snap at people. He was withdrawing as well, hiding away by himself instead of joining in the activities he  _ definitely  _ would have taken part in before. 

Kakashi was  _ stressed _ , and Minato had a feeling that some of it was his fault. He had tasked Kakashi with a number of difficult things lately. Corralling the Uchiha twins and making sure Tenzo wasn't at the brink of a mental breakdown was  _ more  _ than enough to stress over even without the extra raids and decisions he had required from his second-in-command. 

As much as he  _ hated  _ citing Kakashi's particularly wolfy traits for anything, he knew they were at least partially to blame. Kakashi wasn't the alpha here. He wasn't  _ the captain.  _ Sometimes Kakashi didn't  _ want  _ to make decisions for himself. He didn't  _ want  _ to improvise and come up with plans when things were unexpectedly dropped into his lap. He needed a firm hand to guide him to wherever he needed to be.

Minato had a plan. He had an idea to relieve Kakashi's built up stress… but he wasn't sure how the man would respond to it. He had a hunch that it was  _ exactly  _ what the younger man needed, however, and had decided to proceed.

Minato had just finished watching Kakashi snap at Tenzo across the dinner table on the second deck. 

_ Tenzo.  _ The only person Kakashi  _ refused  _ to get angry with. 

Tenzo's eyes visibly showed the hurt he felt at that for just a moment, before his blank stare turned to Minato. The captain nodded to his younger subordinate.  _ He would take care of this.  _

Dinner was finished and it was still early on in the evening, but Minato was ready to retire to the captain's quarters. 

"Kakashi." He called out, the silver-haired man giving him his full attention immediately. The sun was going down, so Kakashi wasn't wearing his eyepatch. Minato was struck again by how beautiful he was, discolored eye and all. His silver hair practically glowed with the setting sun. "You're bunking with  _ me  _ tonight. Let's go." 

Kakashi tilted his head, ignoring the hoots and hollers from the rest of the crew as he stood up without an argument. He followed Minato obediently to his private room just like Minato knew he would. 

Once they were inside, Minato turned to the younger man. Kakashi simply watched him, his arms crossed and a blank expression. The blond reached out and pressed down heavily on Kakashi's shoulders, and there was barely a suspicious narrowing of mismatched eyes before he dropped down to his knees. 

"You've been a bit grumpy lately, Kakashi." Minato spoke softly. Kakashi's eyes immediately filled with shame, his head turning to look towards the floor instead. Minato was fully aware of  _ just how much  _ his opinion meant to Kakashi, and his hands instantly gripped his strong jaw to tilt his face back upwards. 

"It's  _ okay _ , Kakashi. Everyone has their bad days. I understand." Minato cooed, moving one hand to pet through soft silver strands. Kakashi leaned into the contact, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. 

"Now, hold still." Minato commanded with a smile. Kakashi didn't move an inch, even when Minato reached under the bed to pull out the thick collar from under the bed. It was made with durable black leather, the insides lined with suede and an electric blue strip around the middle. Minato had thought of Kakashi as soon as he saw it.

Kakashi watched him warily, never removing his eyes from the tan hands until they were wrapping around his neck to fashion the collar on him. 

One the collar was settled, Minato placed two of his fingers beneath it to make sure it wasn't too tight, and then crouched down to Kakashi's height. 

Normally, Kakashi  _ hated  _ dog jokes and references with a passion.  _ Kami knows  _ how many fights Minato had to break up when Obito first joined the crew. But Kakashi trusted his captain with his entire being, and it was moments like  _ this  _ when that was proven to be true. 

One of Minato's hands gripped the loop on the front of the collar, and the other sat still in Kakashi's hair. "You're going to do everything I say, okay?" 

Kakashi nodded softly, seemingly lost already in the role Minato was bestowing upon him. His eyes were full of a strange hopefulness that Minato had never seen.

"Good boy." Minato cooed, petting Kakashi's head lazily. The younger man shivered at the praise, and Minato knew he was on the right track. 

Minato stood and moved his hand from Kakashi's hair down to the string holding his trousers up. Nimble fingers untied it and pulled his uncomfortably hard cock out in front of Kakashi's face. 

"Use your mouth, Kakashi." Minato ordered gently, pulling on the collar a bit to get the younger man moving. 

Kakashi sprung into action, gripping Minato's thighs and swallowing him whole. 

"Careful… don't choke." Minato cooed, releasing his grip on the collar to grab Kakashi's hair firmly. "Use your tongue, and slow down a little bit."

Kakashi's shoulders seemed to relax as he talked him through the blowjob, not leaving anything up to the younger man to decide. Kakashi's eyes were hazed over with unshed tears, but Minato wasn't worried. Kakashi was more than aware that he could use the crew's safe word at any given time, no matter what they were doing. 

In all the time Minato had been captain, the safe word had only been used three times, and  _ never _ during a punishment. Thankfully, Kakashi didn't  _ need  _ punishment. Not this time.

_ "Such a good little pet for me."  _ Minato moaned, taking extra care not to thrust into Kakashi's throat. He knew how difficult blowjobs could be for the man with those large fangs in his mouth.  _ "So perfect."  _

Another minute of that, and Minato was ready to move on. "Alright, Kakashi. Let's get you out of those clothes." 

It was a bit strange to narrate everything, but he needed Kakashi to know that he wasn't required to make any decisions here. Minato would take care of him. 

"Go ahead and sit on the edge of the bed." He spoke with a smile, watching as Kakashi quickly moved from the floor to the bed. His lips were swollen a little bit, and a bit of drool surrounded them. When Kakashi made no move to wipe his face, Minato did it for him. 

Kakashi continued to watch him, not making a move unless Minato told him so. The power he held over his subordinate was more than he ever imagined… but all he could think about was how truly  _ blessed  _ he was to have earned this sort of trust. 

Minato removed Kakashi's shirt slowly, touching silky pale skin reverently as he went. His trousers were next, getting tossed into a pile on the floor. Once Kakashi was fully naked, Minato took a minute to simply appreciate the view. 

Calloused hands explored Kakashi's skin, and he found he couldn't resist trailing over sculpted muscles with his mouth as well. 

"Lie back." Minato murmured, his mouth pressed up against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi complied immediately, scooting himself up to the pillows at the top of the bed. Minato followed like a predator chasing his prey, his own clothes being shed along the way. 

Minato spread Kakashi's legs and settled himself between them, pressing his weight down onto the man beneath him so he could get at his neck. 

The collar still sat there, a pretty contrast against the pale skin of Kakashi's throat. Minato was fascinated by it, running his fingers along the edge and eyeing the quality stitching. 

Kakashi's breath hitched as Minato nibbled on his collarbone, bright blue eyes still locked on to the leather around his neck. 

"Just relax, Kakashi. I'll take care of you." Minato purred, moving his hand down to grip both of their cocks at once. 

Minato would go further… if Kakashi asked for it, but he wanted something a little more  _ gentle  _ for the moment. He claimed Kakashi's lips in a slow kiss and his hand started to work both of them at once. Kakashi's back arched off the bed, a harsh gasp spilling from his lips. Minato broke the kiss, stroking both of them a little faster as he watched Kakashi come Undone beneath him. 

All Minato could think about was the smooth slide of Kakashi's cock next to his. The younger man was thrusting up into his hand, his skin glistening with sweat. Minato picked up the pace one more time, and was instantly rewarded with a long cry of his name. 

"Come for me, Kakashi." Minato commanded as softly as he could. Kakashi's mouth opened, his fangs bared as his orgasm crashed into him. He came over Minato's hand, making a mess of the both of them but the captain didn't care. 

Kakashi was gorgeous, and his cock was pulsing right next to his, and that was  _ more than enough  _ to push him over the edge as well. 

When he felt like he could move again, Minato rolled to the side so he wasn't crushing the younger man. Kakashi made a quick move to get up, but Minato was faster. One arm over his chest was enough to halt Kakashi in his tracks. 

"Stay. I'll take care of you." 

Kakashi nodded slowly, lying down flat once again. He seemed much more relaxed than when Minato had led him into the room, but he wasn't certain that Kakashi truly grasped what they were going for. 

Minato cleaned them both up with a calm efficiency, and once again had to stop Kakashi's movements when he suddenly reached up for the collar. 

He could see it in mismatched eyes. The sex was over, so Kakashi thought the collar was supposed to come off. 

Minato covered the younger man's hand with his own. 

"Kakashi… that collar is yours to keep.  _ Only  _ yours, and you can wear it whenever you want. When you put that on, you will no longer be my second in command. No one will bother you with petty difficulties. You will have  _ no  _ responsibilities." Minato explained slowly, watching as realization dawned on Kakashi's face. "You will be my little pet.  _ We will take care of you.  _ Do you understand?" 

Kakashi's eyes glazed over a little bit, and Minato recognized that Kakashi was overwhelmingly grateful for an out. A chance to truly relax for the first time. A chance to get out of his own head. Minato waited patiently while Kakashi ran everything through his mind thoroughly, until he finally gave the smallest of nods. 

Minato smiled, reaching up to lovingly pet through silver hair. "Such a good pet for me. Let's go to sleep, then. You must be tired." 

Strong arms pulled Kakashi's pliant body around until they were spooning, the younger man allowing him to shift them around as he pleased. Eventually, Kakashi's back was pressed up against his front, and he could  _ finally  _ be satisfied that this plan was worth the effort. 

Minato smiled fondly at the back of Kakashi's head, running his fingers up and down the length of Kakashi's sides. Minato didn't miss how one of Kakashi's hands reached up to reverently trace the seams on his new collar. 

_ Like it was something precious to him. _

Minato fell asleep with Kakashi snoring quietly in his arms, something he hadn't heard the younger man do in many years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's collaring and status as a pet will make return appearances in later add-ons to this series!
> 
> Could really use some comments to keep me going!  
> Special thanks to anannua and Strangebeautiful for being so wonderful and supportive of this series all the damn time. You guys are awesome! 💜


	5. Obito/Tobi - Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have never read any of my pirate stuff, Obito and his canon alter ego "Tobi" both exist as separate characters in this universe. Enjoy some Uchiha on Uchiha action! 💜

Obito sat in the dark parlor. Cigarette smoke filled the air, though Obito had never partook in that type of thing. Something about smoking when he  _ already  _ breathed fire seemed a bit redundant to him, but he never judged any of these common folk for it. 

They all had stressful lives. Bills to pay, children to take care of,  _ pirates to avoid.  _ Their lives were one long stint in misery while Obito lived on a ship where he was allowed to  _ destroy  _ things… and he could have sex whenever he wanted with no consequences. 

They had docked here in Suna earlier in the day, and  _ The Akatsuki  _ had followed. Obito had hardly gotten to see his twin brother since they had found out the big news of their relation, and he was excited. 

Tobi was here in the parlor, dancing to some weird folksy tune with one of the few ladies who had found her way into this place. Obito watched his brother's body move along with hers, his agility and gracefulness having improved tenfold since they had discovered the issue with his eyes. 

Whatever had given him the scars on the entire right side of his body had damaged his eyes so badly that the sharingan couldn't activate. 

It was silly, in reality. Throughout their entire pirate lives they had been denying their relation based on Tobi's eyes… and that had been a lie. 

_ So many memories missed out on.  _

Obito felt terrible for the way he had treated his brother. The fact that they  _ both  _ were indescribable jerks to each other didn't ease his guilt a bit. 

Obito stuffed that thought back down into his gut and locked it away. This was supposed to be a  _ fun  _ night. 

Obito's advanced eyes had no problem following the hard lines of his brother's body through the smoke even without the sharingan. His eyes had been watching the subtle flex of toned muscles underneath the thin clothes for a while now.

When Obito finally looked up again, he met Tobi's hungry gaze. How long had his brother seen him watching? Obito wanted to look away in his shame, because  _ surely  _ he must be mistaken. They hadn't even  _ talked  _ about the one night they spent together with Kakashi. 

His brother wouldn't want to do that again… would he? 

Tobi continued to hold his gaze, even as he rudely stepped away from the woman without a word and moved back towards their table. Tobi stood next to him, staring down at him. "Shall we head back to the inn?" He asked quietly, and Obito felt something warm and familiar start to heat up his gut. 

He nodded, standing up in Tobi's space before moving towards the door. They wouldn't do anything here in the parlor. Sexual acts between men were  _ definitely  _ frowned upon, and doing such a thing inside would gather the wrong kind of attention. 

Tobi's warm chakra followed him outside, and Obito looked back briefly to catch his twin eyeing his ass. His breath caught for a moment in his throat as Tobi's hand found his and intertwined their fingers. 

Obito took a deep breath and led Tobi through the streets, passing several members of their crew. Every single one of those bastards shot them knowing looks, but Obito tried his best to ignore it. 

Soon they were entering their room and Obito's mind went blank. Could he  _ do this? _

Fortunately, Tobi didn't seem to have any hang ups, and Obito found himself up against the wall with Tobi's lips on his own. 

Obito's mind went pleasantly silent as Tobi took control of the situation. 

Before he knew it, Obito was on the bed, his brother settled between his spread legs. They were still kissing, but their shirts were gone and two sets of hands were exploring carefully. 

They hadn't really thought to explore each other that much when they first got together, and Obito was thankful for the chance to do so now. Tobi's body was perfect, scars and all, and he wasn't surprised when his fingers started tracing grooves and divots in his twin's skin. 

"You still don't think they are ugly?" Tobi breathed the question against his lips, apparently still self-conscious about Obito seeing his scars. 

Obito shook his head. "No. I think you are perfect the way you are." 

The dim lighting of the room did nothing to hide Tobi's blush. Obito found himself pinned once again by his brother's body, swift fingers working to get his pants off. 

Obito helped as much as he could, raising his hips and kicking the garment off of his legs. 

Tobi seemed to finally hesitate a little after that. "You're sure you want to do this?" He asked sheepishly.

Obito couldn't nod his head fast enough. He was so unbelievably turned on, and all he wanted was to have Tobi's cock deep inside of him. It was only fair, since  _ he _ got to top last time. 

Obito wriggled against his brother, fighting the urge to whine as Tobi took his time taking his own pants off. "Come  _ on _ , Tobi." He complained. "Can't you move a  _ little  _ faster?" 

Tobi huffed a laugh. "Geez. So impatient." Despite the joke, the younger man (yes, Obito would  _ insist  _ that he was somehow older) retrieved a bottle of oil from the table next to the bed. Obito honestly couldn't remember how it ended up there, but he was especially grateful when an oil-slicked finger pressed inside his body. 

He couldn't have been  _ that  _ tight. Minato had railed the  _ hell  _ out of him that morning and Minato was  _ huge.  _ Still, Tobi was very thorough, moving his fingers as he slowly added them to stretch Obito's inner walls. 

Obito whined impatiently again, moving his hips to meet Tobi's fingers on each thrust. Looking into his brother's sharingan was a strange thing. He had only seen Tobi use them once, but he was sure Itachi wouldn't have neglected training him. 

Looking at him now, it was hard to believe that Obito ever doubted their kinship. It would be like looking in a damn  _ mirror  _ if not for the scars. 

Tobi's eyes morphed into concern, and his fingers slowed to a crawl. "Are you okay? You seem distracted." 

Obito huffed, licking his lips as his mouth went dry. He knew what he  _ wanted  _ to say… but hesitated. Perhaps it was too much for the moment. 

One look into Tobi's eyes, and any thoughts of subtlety went out the window. "I'm just… happy that you are my brother." Obito announced with a shrug. 

Tobi smiled, big and bright. "Me too." He replied, before diving down to capture Obito's lips again. The fingers in his ass withdrew, and he could only  _ hope  _ it was to make room for something  _ larger.  _

The blunt press of Tobi's cock against his hole was nearly enough to have him moaning already. He  _ needed  _ this, and Tobi was going too damn slow. With all the grace he could manage, Obito locked his ankles around his brother's back, pulling him forward and sheathing him in one sharp thrust. 

Tobi's eyes widened in surprise, but both men moaned in tandem as he bottomed out. Obito's fingers were digging into his shoulders, and his toes curled in pleasure. It really wasn't possible for him to be tired of getting filled like this; to have someone buried so deep within him. 

Tobi dropped his head onto Obito's chest, breathing deeply to regain his control. "I don't think I can last long." He mumbled, hips unconsciously twitching forward. 

"Me either." Obito huffed quietly, more than aware of his cock aching between them. Tobi took that as his cue, pushing himself up onto his arms to finally start moving. 

Obito's breath was punched out of him. Tobi wasn't wasting time, slamming into him and nearly bending him in half as ye went. Obito was hardly aware of the loud sounds he was making, stars filling his vision whenever his brother expertly hit his prostate. 

It didn't take long before Obito was clawing up Tobi's back, fingers digging into his muscled form as he came violently between them. 

_ "Obito."  _ Tobi moaned as his hips stuttered to a stop. Obito could tell that his arms were close to giving out, so he used his legs as leverage and flipped them, Obito landing comfortably on top of his brother's lap. 

Tobi didn't seem too concerned with the change of scenery, his shaking arms pulling Obito down so that they could kiss again. This time it was slow and sweet, and Obito could really appreciate the lingering smoky taste that his fire chakra left behind. 

Having kissed both Shisui and Itachi at length in the past, Obito could easily pick out the things that  _ weren't _ a result of the fire style jutsu they all used. 

There was a wonderful taste lying beneath all of that. It was a nice mix of mint and rain, and Obito found he couldn't get enough. 

Eventually though, Obito felt his eyes start to get heavy. Tobi's kissing was slowing down, his sharingan deactivated and his eyelids starting to drift shut. 

Obito slid off of his brother carefully, landing on his side with their legs still entwined. Being this close with his brother was calming, and Tobi seemed to agree, since he turned and curled into Obito's chest. 

They laid that way for a long time, simply breathing each other in. Finally, Obito felt his eyes closing for the final time, Tobi's warm body still snugly tucked into his chest.


	6. Shisui/Sai - Wax Play

Shisui took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. The first time he had sex with someone new, it was  _ always _ hard to contain himself. 

This time, it needed to be different. 

Not for anything on Shisui's part, no. He was already buried deep within Sai to the hilt, and  _ more  _ than ready to just  _ go _ . 

But Sai had asked him to try something, something that Shisui was  _ definitely  _ interested in. 

And that's how he found himself sitting here in the lower deck of the ship, surrounded by several burning candles, and Sai shifting impatiently below him. 

"Are you okay?" Shisui asked worriedly. Sai had been rapidly working his way into his sexual maturity, starting with Tenzo. 

And since no one on this ship could just be  _ normal _ , the guy chose to start with the kinkiest things possible. 

Like Shibari. 

And apparently  _ wax play.  _

Sai nodded sharply, and Shisui believed him. He wasn't the type to mince his words, as Shisui had learned by his  _ very blunt  _ questioning about Obito and him having sex. Shisui focused on the task at hand, picking up the red candle to his left. 

Sai was the artist here, of that there was no doubt, but Shisui was still excited for this. Sai's gorgeous pale skin would make the perfect canvas for something like this, and anything pretty  _ and  _ sexual that Shisui could memorize with the sharingan was just peachy. 

"You should grip the bed frame or something." Shisui advised, motioning to the sturdy wood that Tenzo had painstakingly created. 

Sai looked up, his body shifting just a bit on Shisui's cock. "Are you sure? I could still flinch like that. Maybe we should get some rope." 

Shisui groaned, his hips accidentally rutting forward a bit. Sai grunted at the motion, but otherwise kept his eyes trained on Shisui. "As unbearably  _ hot  _ as that sounds, Sai, I don't think it will be necessary." 

The younger man nodded, reaching up with his long arms and gripping tightly to the bed. When he was ready, he fixed his attention on Shisui.

Shisui slowly tipped the candle, wanting the first drop to be just a small taste of what was to come. A little test to make sure Sai could actually handle this. 

A small splotch of hot red wax landed dead center on Sai's chest. Several things happened immediately. Sai inhaled air through his teeth, his entire toned body clenching up tightly… including the muscles now gripping Shisui's cock like a vice. Shisui moaned, unable to stop a small thrust. It just felt  _ so good _ . Shisui's sharingan didn't miss how Sai's cock made an obvious jump off of his stomach as the wax hit, and Shisui knew they were good to go. 

That kinky bastard  _ enjoyed this _ . 

Shisui chuckled under his breath, setting the red candle down to pick up the blue one to his left. The small bit of red splashed across Sai's chest was gorgeous in contrast to his paper-white skin, and Shisui vowed to turn him into a walking canvas. 

The blue candle tilted and dropped more wax onto the younger man's skin, and Sai was moaning, his body somehow tightening even more than before. 

_ "Fuck."  _ Shisui moaned, barely managing to keep his grip on the candle. "You're so damn  _ tight _ ." 

Sai took a minute to catch his breath, the wax drying and cracking slowly on his skin. "Is that bad?"

Shisui huffed a laugh, putting the candle down and gripping Sai's hips. He pulled his hips back slowly, watching his cock slide out of Sai's ass and then go back just as easily. "No, Sai. It's a  _ very _ good thing. Just… hard to hold back, is all." 

Sai tightened his legs around Shisui, adjusting his grip on the bed frame as his eyes fluttered shut, and Shisui took that as an okay to continue. 

Shisui picked up the green candle and barely gave Sai a moment to prepare, dropping the largest bunch of wax he had dared so far, and Sai's body arched like a bridge. Both men moaned loudly, Sai's body once again gripping Shisui's cock like it was fixing to rip it off.

Shisui could  _ definitely  _ get into this. 

~

Shisui took a moment to simply take in the sight before him. Sai sat motionless, halfway unconscious on his back in the bed. Streaks of green, red, and blue wax absolutely  _ covered  _ his body, turning him into quite the lovely sight indeed. There was no shortage of pale skin on the ship, but it was fairly obvious that Sai's was different. 

Shisui trailed his fingers through halfway dried wax, his red eyes shifting down to where Sai's softened cock sat in a puddle of its own making. 

Shisui sighed, content with the experience as a whole. Sai had  _ clearly  _ enjoyed it, and the beautiful view was worth the mess, in Shisui's opinion. 

One more minute of appreciating his work, and Shisui started to lovingly clean up the newest member of their crew, starting with his ass that slowly leaked Shisui's release. 


	7. Tenzo/Minato - mokuton tentacles

Tenzo tilted his head back, sighing deeply as his fingers gripped tightly to bright blond hair. Minato's tongue was sinful and skilled, leaving Tenzo breathless within moments. 

Tenzo always enjoyed his time with Minato. The man was in high demand, but he always made time for each of them. Whether that time was for punishments, pleasure, or  _ both _ was completely up to the individual. 

Tenzo couldn't remember a time where he had needed to be punished. Not by himself, at least. If the entire crew got in trouble that was one thing, but Tenzo made a point to obediently follow the man who had saved him. 

Minato had quickly agreed to take a random 10 year old boy into his crew once Kakashi brought him on board, and Tenzo would be forever grateful for the both of them entering his life. 

Minato's hand fondled his sack, dragging another low moan from his lips. He was very close to the edge, and all it took was one long suck from the blond before he was orgasming into his mouth. Tenzo groaned, pulling on the blond locks involuntarily. 

Minato popped off of his cock with a smile, humming before licking his lips. Tenzo's eyes were fixed on his bronzed skin, until blue eyes were in front of him. Minato's lips met his, Tenzo's taste still in his mouth. 

Tenzo didn't care because Minato was  _ pure sunshine,  _ and he could never say no to affection from him. 

Finally, the captain seemed too anxious to get on with the main show, leaving Tenzo's lips to retreat towards the head of the bed. Tenzo watched him go, thinking about how exactly he wanted to do this. 

It seemed that every time Tenzo turned around, one of his crewmates was coming up with kinky new ideas for his mokuton. Between the bondage, the shibari, the endless amount of toys he had created, and now…  _ this _ , Tenzo could hardly use his jutsu anymore without thinking of something absolutely filthy. 

It was a bit surprising to have  _ Minato  _ be the first one to ask for this. Frankly, Tenzo was shocked that it wasn't  _ Shisui.  _

Tenzo took one more minute eyeing the glorious body in front of him before he moved his hands together. The bed frame sprung to life, wrapping around Minato's wrists and attaching him there securely. Next, wood tendrils formed out of the side of the bed, winding themselves around suntanned thighs and lifting them up and to the side, spreading Minato open for Tenzo's viewing pleasure. 

The older man was already breathing heavily, his muscular chest rising and falling as his blue eyes watched Tenzo carefully. 

Tenzo stepped forward, leaning over to grab the tiny round bell off of the side table, and placing it firmly in one of Minato's hands. He intended to fill those luscious lips, and needed a way to know that he wasn't taking things too far. 

Minato hummed just as Tenzo moved in to capture him in a kiss, his arms already pulling against the bonds on his wrists. The man wanted to touch him, but of course he was too late for that. 

Their kiss grew sloppy as Minato grew desperate, and Tenzo knew that it was time to move forward. He sat back on his heels, leaning to his right to grab the tiny bottle of oil resting there. Bright blue orbs followed his every movement, and Tenzo  _ almost  _ allowed himself to smirk. Minato was distracted, and didn't notice the mokuton creeping towards him again. 

Tenzo plunged one oil-slicked finger inside of his captain, just as the mokuton tentacle rounded over his shoulder. The tendril moved down towards his chest before making a quick turn towards his gasping mouth. 

Minato's surprised eyes flickered down to the intruder, but kept his mouth open as it approached. The tentacle morphed a little bit, the end becoming less pointy and more…  _ bulbous.  _ Tenzo fought back a laugh as he recognized his inspiration for the shape. 

_ Minato's cock.  _

It was hard to deny the resemblance when Minato's throbbing cock was jutting out from his body proudly right in front of him. The faux erection slowly worked its way between Minato's stretched lips, and Tenzo shuddered as he received the faintest feeling of tongue through his jutsu. 

The mokuton wasn't an exact science. Tenzo could feel most things through his jutsu, but sometimes they were muted. He didn't exactly have any  _ nerve endings  _ within the wood, but the  _ thought  _ of what the older man was doing was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Tenzo twisted and moved his finger in Minato's ass. He was more worried about making sure there was enough lube, as opposed to the actual  _ stretching _ , but figured he might as well help out while he was there. 

Minato was making plenty of noises, even with the wooden cock trying to shove it's way down his throat. His beautiful cock twitched and jumped while Minato's hips thrust helplessly to try to take more of Tenzo's fingers. 

Tenzo added a second finger, his eyes raking over the golden figure of the man below him. Minato didn't generally bottom. He was a dominant man, and enjoyed holding someone else's pleasure in his hands, so this was quite an honor.

When Minato had asked Tenzo if he could fuck him with the mokuton, the younger man was beyond shocked. 

_ And insanely turned on.  _

So here they were, with Tenzo's fingers leaving Minato's shaking body just as a second Mokuton tentacle formed beside him. 

This one would start out much smaller, though it was similarly shaped, and expand as the night went on, stretching and fucking the man to his limits. 

Tenzo had assured him that he would hardly be able to walk in the morning, and he intended to keep that promise. 

The mokuton tentacle entered Minato slowly, the ample amounts of oil that Tenzo had left behind easing the way. Tenzo focused on his chakra and pulled the first tendril back, giving Minato some much needed air while he was breached. 

The older man gasped loudly, his breath coming back out in a long moan as Tenzo's jutsu slipped further inside him. 

Once inside, the mokuton expanded a little, filling Minato fully and making him shout loudly. Tenzo watched with wonderful satisfaction as the man's body writhed and his back arched. 

_ "Oh kami."  _ Minato moaned, and Tenzo took that moment to return the first tentacle back to its home in Minato's mouth. Both wooden tendrils alternated their thrusts, the one in his throat retreating just as the one in his ass was pressing in harshly. 

Another minute, and the mokuton in his ass expanded again, easily bigger than any of their cocks at this point. Minato's eyes were watering, and his cock was steadily leaking precome onto his stomach. 

Tenzo felt himself getting hard again at the sight. His captain was open and presented to him like a golden gift from the gods, and slowly Tenzo palmed his returning erection through his pants. 

The mokuton picked up its pace, fucking into the man brutally, leaving spit dribbling down his chin and his legs shaking. Minato was moaning non-stop around the tentacle, and the sight was just too damn beautiful for the wood-style user. 

_ His jutsu  _ was doing this. Minato was being reduced to a moaning mess because of  _ him.  _

Tenzo was coming again, his hand fisted around his freed cock as he watched the blond spasm. Even as the mokuton was moving at unnatural speeds and expanding even further, Minato never dropped the bell. 

Blue eyes rolled back into his head as Minato came  _ hard _ , spraying come all over his twitching stomach. 

Tenzo removed the tendril from his mouth quickly, making sure he had all the air he needed as he slowed the second tentacle drastically, fucking Minato through his orgasm. The man was whimpering, his cock softening as he came down from his orgasmic high. 

Tenzo slowly let the mokuton shrink down to a manageable size, eventually leaving Minato's ass with a lewd squelching noise. His arms and legs were released next, the brunet helping Minato lower them onto the bed. 

Minato's eyes finally seemed to focus again after that, brilliant blue searching out Tenzo's gaze. "That… was perfect." 

The older man's raspy voice was barely audible, but Tenzo made sure to listen as he took back the small bell that Minato had never used. He smiled fondly at the man, wiping his tired body off with a towel he had waiting nearby. 

Minato's fingers found his shortly after, bringing Tenzo's hand up to bruised lips for a soft kiss. He couldn't help but smile at the man, reaching over to run his free hand through silky blond hair.

Minato was exhausted, and Tenzo knew he needed to get some rest after the strain Tenzo's jutsu had put his body through. "Captain… you need to get some sleep." Tenzo murmured, crawling into the bed and wrapping himself protectively around the older man. 

Minato huffed a near-silent laugh. "How many times do I need to tell you to call me Minato?" 

Tenzo chuckled, clutching his captain's pliant body closer to himself. "At least a few times more." 

Minato huffed, burying his head against Tenzo's shoulder. Blue eyes were shut before he even fully got settled, exhaustion pulling him into a deep sleep. 

Tenzo watched him for a while, simply admiring the man. He was amazing, and he would never grow tired of nights spent cuddling up with him. 

~

The next morning, when Tenzo helped Minato slowly limp from his private quarters, Tenzo wasn't surprised a bit to find several sets of lust-filled eyes looking hungrily in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Tenzo... how many times are you going to have to use your mokuton on your crewmates? 
> 
> A lot. The answer is a lot.


	8. Gai/Obito - crossdressing, rough sex

Gai rounded the corner thinking that he would perform his usual stretches in the underbelly of the ship. Most often, that was the only place he could stretch in peace, without one of his crewmates trying to jump him for some hot-blooded passion. 

Not that he didn't  _ enjoy  _ that… Gai just really valued stretching for all its health perks. 

Not that sex wasn't a  _ great  _ workout, either. It also helped that having his friends get  _ that  _ excited simply from seeing him  _ stretch  _ made him feel fantastic. He was bulky and strong, and often they came to him when they needed something with his particular  _ skill set _ . 

Obito had been coming to him frequently since the  _ spanking incident _ , Shisui enjoyed being manhandled by him, Kakashi liked to be  _ tied up _ , Sai liked his bruising grip painting patterns on his skin, and Minato enjoyed being thrown around. Tenzo seemed to be the only one who could enjoy vanilla sex around here, and Gai appreciated that every once in a while. 

Instead, Gai walked into his usual stretching area to find Obito waiting for him. In a dress. With heels. 

The Uchiha was leaning back against the small table, arms holding himself up. The devious smirk on his face said it all. 

Gai knew this trap had been set for  _ him  _ specifically. 

Ever since the raid on the traveling actor's ship a while back, Gai hadn't been able to get the thought of Obito in a kimono out of his mind. 

This wasn't exactly a kimono, but Gai was drooling at the sight anyway. Obito's legs were long and thick, and the black heels only made them look  _ better _ . 

The tight bodice of the red dress clung to his curves and muscles deliciously, though honestly Gai had no clue where he had even gotten it. By the time Gai's dark eyes finally drifted back up to Obito's face, he was met with the sharingan. 

"Do you like it?" Obito questioned, tilting his head as he maintained his position. 

Gai's mouth was dry, so he simply nodded, licking his lips to remedy the problem. 

Obito's eyes flickered down to the bit of tongue before meeting his gaze again. "Would you like to  _ ruin  _ it?" 

Gai's heart nearly stopped, Obito's words being too sexy for him to register. His body was already shaking from how much he  _ wanted that _ . Obito was apparently in the mood for something rough, and Gai could handle that easily. 

Moving up into the older man's space was easy, and Gai put no thought into gripping Obito's hips either. They slotted together with a practiced ease, mouths dancing together with hurried passion. 

Gai's hips shifted forward, rubbing his prominent erection into Obito's. He growled, using his hand to grip Obito's hair and pull him away. "What would you like?" He asked throatily, his breathing heavy. 

One of Obito's eyebrows raised. "I was thinking you could bend me over this table." 

Gai growled, his teeth clenched as he tried to contain himself. Obito's offer was  _ extremely  _ tempting, and a good leg workout to boot. 

Obito, that  _ sneaky little shit _ , took that moment to turn around, acting like he was innocent in his movements. His milky white shoulders drew Gai's eyes, and he was halfway tempted to  _ bite him.  _

Of course, biting was never Gai's thing, so when his mouth made contact with Obito's skin he started to suck deep purple marks by his neck. Gai's hips pressed forward aggressively, pinning the Uchiha between himself and the table. 

Obito groaned, leaning back into his chest and pushing back with his hips. 

Gai felt heat settle in the pit of his stomach, and knew that they were doing this. He pushed Obito until he was chest down onto the table, rucking up the gorgeous dress that only went down about mid-thigh and  _ growling.  _

He saw the plug immediately, recognizing the wooden base of what was undoubtedly Tenzo's handiwork. He dropped his face onto Obito's back, fingers digging into the satiny fabric. "You… you  _ prepared _ ?" 

Obito chuckled breathily from his place on the table. "I didn't want you to have to wait." 

Gai pressed a thumb to the base, pushing on the intrusion and wiggling it inside his lover. Obito moaned, his fingers clawing at the wood of the table.  _ "Please…  _ don't  _ tease  _ me, Gai " 

Gai chuckled but ultimately obliged, pulling gently on the toy until the large bulb was finally free. Obito gasped, his legs shaking. Gai leaned forward over Obito's back, setting the object on the table while his free hand palmed Obito's ass. 

_ "Gai… please."  _ Obito whined, and Gai couldn't refuse a call like that. He straightened up, both hands on Obito's hips holding the dress out of the way. 

Obito shivered when he pressed in, and gasped when he rubbed up against that sweet spot with his cock. Gai grinned, giving the man a few seconds before he started to move. 

And move he did. Gai summoned his strength, his stamina, and all of his passion when he pulled back that first time, slamming back into Obito roughly. The only reason the table wasn't moving with them was because Tenzo had connected its legs with the floor.

Obito mewled, his fingers clawing up the table again. Gai moved in earnest, filling the bottom of the ship with obscene slapping noises as he pounded Obito like his life depended on it. Obito's ass pulled him in, soaking up his cock like a sponge. Obito moaned as much as he could, the beautiful noises being cut off by sharp thrusts at random intervals. 

Gai loved this. Obito was a gorgeous man, even without the dress. But now his pale skin was soaked in sweat, his milky white ass now tinted bright pink, and his mouth remained open in moans for so long that he was drooling on the table. 

_ "Fuck… uhn… Gai…  _ **_oh kami_ ** _."  _

Spurred on by Obito's whines, Gai tightened his grip on his hips, using the leverage to increase his power. 

Obito nearly  _ squealed _ , and Gai knew he was close. One quick angle change, and the older man's voice got louder. Obito came violently, his legs giving out. He was only held standing by Gai's punishing grip on his waist and his position on the table. Gai slowed to a crawl, his powerful hips still moving just enough to remind Obito he was still there. 

_ "Fuck."  _ Obito gasped, his dark eyes turning to meet his own. Gai smiled fondly at him… before flipping him effortlessly onto his back on the table. 

Obito squawked, heels in the air and dress rumpled around him. Gai met his gaze with fiery passion in his eyes. He was unmatched for stamina on the battlefield…  _ and in the bedroom.  _

"We're not done  _ yet _ , Obito." Gai cooed, leaning over his shaking form before starting to move again. Obito moaned, his body going limp and pliant beneath Gai's hands as they started again. 

He was in for a long day. 


	9. Minato/Yahiko - piercings

Minato watched as Yahiko undressed. Both of them were secluded away in the captain's quarters on  _ The Akatsuki.  _

These moments they could steal away together were rare, but Minato treasured each and every one of them. 

Truly, he loved his crew. Kakashi, Tenzo, Obito, Gai, Shisui, and Sai.  _ All of them.  _

But… he had always had a soft spot for Yahiko. 

His first love. 

Yahiko smiled fondly at him, pulling his shirt over his head. After all this time, the man still took his clothes off in the strangest order, leaving his shirt for last. Minato could only smile back at him, watching as his oldest friend lowered himself onto the bed next to him.

"You're thinking awful loudly." Yahiko mused. "Something on your mind?" 

Minato sighed happily, pushing on Yahiko's shoulder until he dropped onto his back. The orange-haired man laid back with a smile, his black eyes watching Minato lean over him. 

"Not really. I was just thinking about how much I've missed this." Minato replied with a shrug, moving up to straddle Yahiko's waist. They were both naked, and they were both hot, but neither of them felt a need to rush anything. They had all night, and Minato wanted to take his time. 

"I missed you too." Yahiko admitted quietly. They simply watched each other for a minute, basking in the calm comfort the other provided.

"You've gotten more." Minato commented, gesturing down to the older man's ears.

Yahiko reached up automatically, tracing pale fingers around the two newest piercings in the cartilage near the top. "Yeah… I did. Do you like them?" 

Minato cocked an eyebrow to answer, smirking down at his lover. Yahiko  _ knew  _ that Minato had always had a thing for his piercings. In fact, their first time had been  _ just after  _ Yahiko pierced his ears for the first time. 

_ The most intense,  _ however, was after Yahiko received the snakebite piercings in his lip. 

Staring down at them now, Minato received the same heat pooling in his belly, warming his system from the inside out as he thought about running his tongue over the cool metal. 

Yahiko chuckled, and Minato realized he had gotten hard just  _ thinking  _ about the metal studs. 

"I can't believe you still like them after all this time." Yahiko mused, his whole body shaking as he laughed. Pale hands played with the skin over his ribs, and Minato decided he was done waiting. 

Faster than he could blink, they were kissing. Yahiko accepted his advance with enthusiasm, kissing passionately even when Minato's tongue traced the piercing nestled in the middle of his own. 

If asked, Minato couldn't explain his reaction to them. They were just small pieces of metal. Every time he traced his tongue over those snakebites, or moved over to the side to take an ear into his mouth, or licked that tongue piercing, he wondered about it himself. 

That sexy piercing on the left side of his nose called out to him, and he swooped in for that one too. It was a  _ strange  _ reaction. Minato could admit that. But Yahiko always enjoyed the attention, just as he did now. The man below him shifted his hips, lining up their aching cocks while the blond entertained himself. Minato kissed the snakebites, dragging his tongue across them slowly. 

Yahiko groaned beneath him, hips thrusting up and rubbing their cocks together. Minato moaned deeply, meeting Yahiko's fiery gaze. He had missed this  _ so much.  _ Yahiko always looked at him like he held the whole world in his hands, as if he was the greatest thing to ever grace his life. 

Maybe he received looks like that from  _ all  _ of his lovers… but Yahiko had always been different.  _ Special.  _ Minato kissed him fiercely, tangling his fingers in hair just as bright as his own as they rutted together. 

Yahiko moaned into the kiss, his hands traveling along Minato's body. Eventually they found purchase on Minato's hips, gripping tightly and using the leverage to thrust upwards. 

They continued on like that, gasping and kissing and sliding their cocks together until Minato couldn't take it anymore. One swift hand reached down, fisting both of them at once and  _ stroking  _ just right. 

Yahiko fell apart first, his head dropping back and his eyes rolling as he came. Streams of come spilled over his stomach and Minato's fist, and Minato continued to stroke him through it. 

Yahiko was beautiful. Thinly built, yet powerful and full of a passion for life that could only be matched by Gai himself. 

Minato lost himself staring down at that gorgeous studded face, reaching his own orgasm while Yahiko panted beneath him. 

The night continued on in a similar fashion. Both men slotted together seamlessly, sweaty bodies coming together again and again, only ending when both captains curled up together and drifted to sleep as the sunrise drifted in through the windows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though Yahiko has always been the captain of the sister ship, I had never written him into anything sexual. Thanks kinktober for bringing me my first sex scenes for both Gai and Yahiko!


	10. Gai/Kakashi - cockwarming

Gai sat very,  _ very  _ still. It was his  _ job _ , after all, since he had lost the challenge to his eternal rival. Kakashi was a very crafty and tricky pirate, and he should have known he didn't have a chance. Still, gai would never give up, and he would take his punishment like a man. 

His jaw was slowly starting to ache from his tense posture, his bones practically  _ vibrating  _ with the need to move. 

Kakashi, infuriatingly  _ cool _ as he always was, turned a page in his book, not even sparing a glance at the man who had been lying between his legs for the better part of twenty minutes. 

Gai fought the urge to whine around the cock in his mouth. It wasn't his job to receive satisfaction from this. In fact, Kakashi made it  _ very clear  _ that his punishment was just to keep his cock warm while he read on the deck of the ship. Nothing else.

Aside from the teasing words and touches he had received from his passing comrades, it really wasn't all that bad. It was  _ almost  _ like cuddling, one of Gai's favorite pastimes. 

If only Kakashi would  _ acknowledge _ him… then losing would have been worth it. 

Finally, as if reading his mind, Kakashi's free hand moved absently into his hair, parting dark strands to scratch softly at Gai's scalp. 

It was a bit like a massage, and Kakashi's hand never left. Gai's dark eyes closed, his jaw and head relaxing into the younger man's lap. Somehow, Kakashi still continued to read, turning pages with one hand while the other kept Gai relaxed enough that his body started to tire. 

The cock in his mouth was indeed warm, and tasted deliciously like  _ Kakashi  _ when he swallowed around it. 

Gai felt himself falling asleep, and thought about simply letting it happen. He was laying across Kakashi's lower half, warm and cozy, and exhausted from their afternoon challenge. Maybe falling asleep with his rival's mostly softened cock in his mouth wasn't that bad of an idea. 

With his mind made up, Gai allowed himself to drift into a dreamworld, unaware of Kakashi falling asleep under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may know this already, but I actually do a lot of research before I write about most things. Originally, this chapter was supposed to be about Gai and Kakashi and some breath play.   
> Well, I spent the better part of this morning looking into choking and the effects of such a kink... and I was so uncomfortable with it that I couldn't even bring myself to write it, even though I enjoy reading it. It is damn dangerous, and I didn't like the idea after looking into it. I made an adjustment on the fly, and decided to write this instead. I have never written cockwarming before (though I did research it as well), and I hope that this short chapter is still good, even though it is not what I set out to write.   
> I'd like to give a huge thank you to all of you who have taken to time to read and comment on all of these chapters! I know I haven't really responded to any yet, but know that I appreciate all of you! 💜


	11. Tenzo/Shisui - mirrors

Tenzo had been napping peacefully when a horribly loud scratching noise drew his attention. Tenzo sat up in the bed, watching as Shisui struggled to drag a  _ giant  _ antique mirror into the room.

"Shisui…  _ why? _ Where did that  _ come from _ ?" Tenzo mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. A bigger question was  _ why didn't Shisui just get help moving the damn thing? _ Or perhaps use  _ chakra _ ? 

Instead, Shisui continued to  _ drag  _ the huge thing  _ very  _ slowly, and  _ very  _ loudly across the floor of the ship. 

Finally, Tenzo sighed in exasperation. "Where do you want it?"

Immediately, he had the feeling that he had fallen for some sort of trap, because Shisui jumped away from the wooden swivel-stand of the mirror to smile with faux innocence at Tenzo. He looked quickly around the room, scanning the floor. "Uh… about right here should do it." Shisui replied, pointing to a spot about 5 feet from the foot of the bed. 

Tenzo shot Shisui a flat look, one that he  _ hoped  _ conveyed his annoyance at his perfectly good nap being ruined, and then brought his hands together for the mokuton. The base of the stand melded with the floor, and the mirror was moving. Shisui watched it go, seemingly thrilled that Tenzo was doing the rest of the work. 

Once the mirror was in place, Shisui didn't say much. Tenzo watched him with a blank face, waiting for  _ whatever it was  _ that Shisui was up to. 

"I was thinking about something…" Shisui started.

_ Here it is.  _

"I think it would be pretty  _ hot…" _

_ Of  _ **_course_ ** _ it was something sexual.  _

"If we had sex in front of the mirror."

Tenzo's gut reaction was to tell Shisui to get someone else so he could continue his nap. He was  _ exhausted _ , and desperately needed his sleep. 

_ And then he thought about it. _

Shisui, riding him in front of a mirror. The idea definitely had merit. 

Still, Tenzo sighed, putting on a show of not really wanting to do anything. 

Just as he had predicted, Shisui was in motion, crawling onto the bed with a deviously sexy smirk on his face. "Come on, Tenzo. Don't you want to see me in the mirror?  _ Naked _ ?  _ Your cock in my ass _ ?" 

Tenzo swallowed the excessive saliva that was building in his mouth. He  _ did  _ want to see that.  _ Desperately _ . But he wanted to make Shisui  _ work  _ a little for it. 

"I've already prepared myself." Shisui murmured, crawling closer so that his upper body was over Tenzo's legs. 

Tenzo groaned loudly, his cock making a jump towards his stomach even through his pajama pants. Well… if he hadn't already been convinced, he certainly would have been after  _ that _ . 

Shisui's grin widened. He knew he had won, and had likely known from the very beginning. 

Shisui stood up on the bed, making a show of taking what little clothes he had been wearing off. Tenzo's eyes caught all of that pale skin in the mirror, the only blemish being the flat end of a wooden toy he had made personally sticking out from between Shisui's cheeks. 

Tenzo groaned again, eyes stuck on the mirror as Shisui's hand drifted down to lightly tug on the base. Tenzo didn't know  _ which  _ toy it was. He had made so many in different sizes and shapes that he couldn't tell them apart anymore. 

The smooth wood slowly slid out of Shisui's body. It was  _ huge _ , one of the largest ones Tenzo had made, and Shisui's hole stretched beautifully as the wood was pulled out of it. The thing had to be nearly ten inches long, and  _ girthy.  _

Tenzo was drooling, enraptured by the glorious sight being reflected back to him. 

And then he was hurriedly ripping his clothes off as Shisui approached him, all whipcord muscle and lethal grace that reminded him of a panther. The sharingan was already activated, but Tenzo couldn't look away from the lust in his eyes. 

That was, until Shisui lowered himself to straddle Tenzo's lap. Tenzo's hands moved up to his waist, and then they were kissing. Tongues joined in the middle, soft lips parting into a moan as Shisui kissed the life from him. 

When Tenzo looked back into the mirror, Shisui's hands were spreading his cheeks, his body hovering over Tenzo's cock like there was no longer any gravity. Tenzo's arms were shaking with the effort to let Shisui go at his own pace, to keep from slamming him down onto his cock and taking him for the ride of his life. 

Shisui lowered himself slowly, his pink hole stretching as Tenzo's cock entered him. The squeeze was incredible … but the  _ view was even better.  _

Tenzo couldn't take his eyes off of Shisui's ass in the mirror, watching him swallow his cock inside of him with ease, and finally settle down to the hilt. 

Tenzo's fingers tightened on Shisui's waist, trying to get himself under control. 

Shisui had other plans. The man raised himself back up, and then slammed himself down as Tenzo watched helplessly in the mirror. He moaned, wondering just how the hell he was supposed to last when he was watching Shisui's beautiful body from two angles at once. Shisui would outlast him  _ easily  _ this way. 

In a moment of pure genius, Tenzo halted Shisui's movements. The younger man looked at him questioningly, red eyes locked onto his own. 

"Turn around." Tenzo spoke with a smirk, watching as Shisui's eyes lit up at the prospect. Shisui turned quickly, spinning around so his ass was against Tenzo's hips and they both could face the mirror. 

Tenzo watched Shisui lower himself again, his red aching cock bouncing with the movement. Shisui's eyes scanned the mirror, and something wonderful settled in Tenzo's gut at the realization that Shisui would remember this  _ forever _ . He would remember the look on his face as he was being  _ fucked _ . He would have an intimate knowledge of what his body looked like as Tenzo slotted into him seamlessly, thrusting up and making the man shout. 

Tenzo latched on to the skin of Shisui's shoulder, sucking a deep purple bruise into the skin while his hands moved up to play with perky pink nipples. 

Shisui was moaning loudly now, unable to look away from the glorious sight of their coupling just as Tenzo wasn't. They made an attractive pair. Tenzo could admit that. Plenty of muscles and smooth skin joined together as Tenzo fucked up into his lover. Shisui's hair hung around his head, already drenched in sweat as he continued to bounce in Tenzo's lap. 

This was nice, but it could be better. Tenzo growled, pushing on Shisui's back until he fell forward onto his hands, bent over towards the edge of the bed. Tenzo pushed his legs a little farther apart, pushed him down a little lower, and started slamming into him from behind. 

Shisui arched his back, mewling and clawing helplessly at the sheets as Tenzo once again watched himself fuck Shisui in the mirror. 

Normally in this position, he wasn't able to see the pure  _ ecstasy  _ painted across Shisui's face. Even now, the younger man dropped his head to the mattress, and that wouldn't do. Tenzo wanted Shisui to see the look in his eyes when they came together, to memorize how they both moved and fit together perfectly. 

One hand remained on Shisui's hip, gripping tightly and using it to pull them together over and over again, and the other moved to Shisui's hair. Slender fingers tangled into the black waves, pulling Shisui up again so that he could watch. 

Shisui's dick swung below him, and his back was arched enough that he had a unique view of Tenzo plowing into his ass. 

Apparently, the view was too much for him. The sharingan swirled as Shisui came all over the sheets, shouting out his pleasure in a cry of Tenzo's name. 

Tenzo watched in awe as Shisui fell apart beneath him, and was rapidly thrown over the edge into his own orgasm. He filled Shisui's ass with his release, spilling into him and meeting Shisui's gaze in the mirror. Sweat rolled down Shisui's face, his mouth remained parted, and his eyes were watering a little bit. 

_ Beautiful.  _

~

Once Tenzo was finally able to pull himself away from Shisui's gaze in the mirror, he helped the younger man clean up and lay on his back. Shisui was completely blissed out, his tongue practically lolling in his head as Tenzo tended to him. 

"We're definitely keeping the mirror." Tenzo mumbled quietly, a red blush rising up his face as Shisui lazily grinned at him. Shisui was sprawled across the bed like a satisfied house cat, and Tenzo didn't hesitate to join him. 

They didn't talk. They didn't  _ have  _ to. Tenzo curled up to Shisui's back and let his eyes drift shut so he could  _ finally  _ take his well-earned nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day, please, PLEASE let me know what you think!


	12. Kakashi/Obito - Biting

_ "Obito." _

  
  
  


_ "Obito, wake up."  _

Obito cracked his eyes open. After a few seconds of gazing aimlessly into the dark, his eyes adjusted, giving him a very clear view of Sai crouched at the edge of the bed. 

_ "What is it?"  _ He whispered, moving just enough so he could rub a hand over his face. 

_ "Something is wrong with Kakashi. I think he's having a nightmare."  _ Sai whispered back. Obito vaguely remembered them disappearing into the other bedroom in the mid-level of the ship.

He nodded, fighting to sit up with Gai latched onto him like a monkey. Obito was the most experienced aside from Minato when it came to dealing with Kakashi's nightmares. He really wasn't surprised that Sai had come to him. 

_ "Did you wake him up?"  _ Obito asked as he stood up and stretched. 

_ "No."  _ Sai answered easily, and Obito decided he needed to speed things along. He hated the thought that Kakashi had just been left alone, trapped in a nightmare... though he couldn't really blame Sai for that. 

_ "Take my place here. I'll take care of it."  _ Obito answered with a quick gesture, walking away as Sai quickly climbed into bed. He tried not to snicker when he heard the younger man mumbling as he fought off Gai's  _ clingy-octopus _ style of cuddling. 

Obito swiftly jumped up to the next level, bare feet not making a sound as he walked through the open door to the other bedroom. 

Even without the sharingan, Obito could see Kakashi rolling around in the darkness, soft whines spilling from his lips. 

Obito didn't waste any time, crawling into the bed and gripping Kakashi's shoulders tightly. The man startled, his entire body shaking as he woke suddenly. There was a moment of silence, and Obito just let Kakashi gather himself. 

"Obito?" 

Obito smiled, though he had little doubt that the younger man couldn't see it. Kakashi's eyesight was not like his, and he knew the silver-haired pirate was likely identifying him by smell. 

Obito dropped some of his weight down, covering Kakashi's bare chest with his own. "I'm here, Kakashi." 

Pale arms wrapped around him, and Obito's lips were captured by Kakashi's. It wasn't unusual for Kakashi to react that way, searching for a connection to ground himself to reality. Obito was always more than happy to oblige, returning the kiss with an equal passion. 

Obito  _ really  _ wasn't surprised when Kakashi's leg wrapped around his side, the younger man using all of his weight to flip them so that Obito was the one on his back. Teeth were nibbling on his collarbone, and hands were pulling on his pajama pants. Obito moaned, lifting his hips enough so Kakashi could get his clothes off. The teeth on his collarbone dug in sharply, undoubtedly breaking the skin. Obito sucked air in through his teeth, his fingers digging into the pale skin of Kakashi's shoulders. 

Kakashi pulled back, licking carefully over the new wound on his chest. "Is this okay?" 

Obito nodded eagerly, and then remembered that Kakashi couldn't see him.  _ "Yes."  _ He answered breathily, knowing that the bite was one of many more to come. He rolled his hips up into Kakashi's, moaning as loudly as he dared, not that anyone was likely to wake up. 

Gai slept like the dead, and Sai was already awake. Obito had seen Tenzo and Shisui bringing a giant mirror into the captain's quarters early in the night, and was fairly certain that they were either  _ really busy _ , or already in a sex coma. 

Obito moaned louder as Kakashi licked at one of his nipples, sure that nobody would truly be bothered by the disturbance. Kakashi growled lowly, his teeth sinking in again around his left nipple. Obito cried out loudly, arching his back as heat spread through his bones. He  _ loved  _ being bit.  _ Some  _ even claimed he was a bit of a masochist. Obito wasn't sure about any of that. 

What he  _ was  _ certain of, was that Kakashi's mouth was warm and sexy, and knew  _ exactly  _ where to bite him to make his cock twitch with pleasure. 

Kakashi moved lower, biting over his ribs.  _ "Fuck!"  _ Obito called out, fingers buried in silky silver hair. 

Kakashi groaned, rutting his hips forward into Obito's once again. The younger man was losing a bit of his control. Obito could tell from experience, and he didn't mind one bit. 

Kakashi sunk his teeth into Obito once again, right above the crook of his hip, his teeth digging in harshly. The thought of being covered in marks,  _ Kakashi's  _ marks, was beyond hot. Obito mewled, writhing underneath his lover as Kakashi dragged his tongue over his skin. 

_ "Obito."  _ Kakashi growled, crawling back up to claim Obito's lips. He could taste the coppery tint of his own blood on the man's tongue, and somehow  _ that  _ was hot too. Obito moaned, his body arching into Kakashi's, one hand on his hip, and the other cupping his jaw. Kakashi slid them together effortlessly, dragging his erection alongside Obito's. 

The Uchiha reached down between them, gripping both cocks in his hand and stroking. Kakashi groaned, mumbling something under his breath. All Obito could make out was the garbled syllables of his name, and that was enough. 

He picked up his pace, barely pausing in his movements as Kakashi bit into the right side of his neck.

_ "Kakashi!"  _ Obito cried, coming between them with Kakashi's teeth buried in his skin. Kakashi growled, fucking into Obito's hand until he too was orgasming. 

Kakashi dropped down onto him, his exhaustion from the nightmare and the excitement afterwards wearing him down. 

Obito chuckled, holding the younger man tight as they both worked through the end of their releases. He pressed his lips to whatever skin was available to him as he listened to Kakashi's soft breathing. 

"Obito." Kakashi murmured, stroking his fingers through dark hair. 

"Yeah." Obito answered quietly, assuring the younger man that he was okay.

Eventually, Kakashi pushed himself up onto his arms, disappearing in a flash. Obito wasn't sure what Kakashi planned to do when it was pitch black in the room. The stars weren't even out, and Obito's advanced eyes even had trouble seeing. 

Obito felt Kakashi's weight dip the edge of the mattress, and he shifted over to make room for him. 

Bright white exploded the room with color as Kakashi molded a small amount of chakra into his palm. Obito squinted grumpily at him. "Thanks for the warning.  _ Ass. _ " 

Kakashi merely chuckled, moving to straddle Obito's hips again, chakra in one hand and a rag in the other. 

Obito finally looked down at himself. He was bleeding in several places, but overall it didn't look  _ too  _ bad. He had certainly been left with worse in the past. Kakashi's eyes swept over his skin, wiping carefully with the rag to clean up all traces of blood and semen from Obito's body. 

When he was finished, dark eyes met his own. "Thanks, Obito." Kakashi spoke in a near whisper, his face bright red in an adorable blush. 

"Any time." Obito answered fondly, accepting Kakashi's weight as the man suddenly dropped on him again. Despite his slim frame, Kakashi was built with solid muscle. He was fairly heavy, but it was a weight that Obito had been willingly carrying for  _ years _ , and he certainly wasn't going to stop now. 

Kakashi tucked his nose into the crook of his neck, and Obito let out a contented sigh. 


	13. Minato/Sai - blowjob training

Minato finishes his dinner, and barely has time to put his fork down before Sai breaks the comfortable silence. 

"Captain, could you teach me how to give a blowjob?" 

Minato is speechless. He's fairly certain he just  _ heard  _ Shisui grow hard from the question, Gai and Obito are staring owlishly from the end of the table, and Kakashi is busy patting Tenzo's back, since he was  _ so _ surprised that he started choking on his food. 

Sai is watching him, either unaware or uncaring of the commotion he has caused around the dinner table.

Minato isn't quite sure  _ what  _ to say to the younger man. He is 12 years his senior, and hasn't laid a hand on him yet. Truthfully, he was waiting for Sai to come to him first… though this isn't exactly what he expected.

The captain clears his throat, standing from his chair. "Why don't we speak about this in private?" He suggests as calmly as he possibly can. 

Sai nods, following him without a care into the captain's quarters. Minato spins around as soon as the door is shut, and looks over the younger man. 

"Why do you want to do this?"

Sai tilts his head a bit, but doesn't spend any time thinking about his answer. "I feel like it is a useful skill to have, given how often we are having sex with each other. I've read that it is nice to…  _ vary  _ things a little."

Minato can understand that. This ship is full of sexual deviants, and it could be intimidating joining up with little to no knowledge on something like that. "Okay… but why  _ me _ ?"

Sai smiled shyly. "I originally intended to ask Gai, since I have heard that his stamina allows him to keep an erection for a long time… but I thought that it might be better if I learned from one of the more well endowed people on the ship. I have heard that your equipment is far above average, and if I can manage  _ yours _ , I should be able to handle everyone else." 

Minato could feel his face burning bright red. He had never given much thought to  _ who  _ had the biggest dick on the crew, and hadn't been aware that everyone else  _ did.  _

Sai said the words  _ so easily _ , as if he were simply talking about the weather.

Minato stared at the younger man, speechless once again. He has trained plenty of people on the crew in the past… but being asked so  _ bluntly  _ has caught him off guard. 

"I… suppose that wouldn't be a problem." 

Sai immediately dropped to his knees, and Minato would be lying if he said the sight didn't affect him. Sai was clearly eager to learn, but they still had something to go over beforehand. 

Minato reached down to where Sai had his gaze locked on Minato's pants, as if his cock would spring free at any moment. He cupped the young man's face, tilting his head up so that they would have to make eye contact. 

"I assume that you have been taught the verbal safeword?" Minato asked confidently. He had faith in his crew's safety measures, but needed to make sure. 

"Yes, Captain." Sai answered quickly. 

"Let me hear it." Minato cooed, thumbs stroking pale cheeks. 

"Scurvy." 

"Good. And the nonverbal safeword?" 

Sai looked lost for a moment, but gathered himself quickly. "It hasn't come up."

Minato hums, reaching down again to place one of Sai's deceptively delicate looking hands on his hip. "If you find yourself unable to speak for  _ whatever  _ reason, it is three taps. Let's try it." 

Sai taps his hand, but it's too light. Too weak to be noticed during a lot of acts. 

"Again, but stronger. You need it to be noticeable no matter what." Minato instructs. 

Sai moves again, this time hitting Minato's side  _ much _ stronger. 

"Much better." Minato praises, reaching up to ruffle Sai's soft black hair. "Shall we begin, then?" 

Sai nods, returning his gaze down to Minato's trousers. The older man watches him carefully as he opens his own clothes. He had thought previously about those pale lips stretched around his cock, and just the thought of what they were about to do is enough to have him at his full length. 

Minato holds his cock with one hand, and Sai obediently opens his mouth to accept it. 

"The key is to focus on breathing through your nose. It's going to feel weird at first, and you might feel yourself start to panic… but just keep breathing, okay?" Minato instructs, only allowing Sai to put about a third of his cock into his mouth. 

Sai is enthusiastic, but Minato feels a bit of teeth scraping his skin. He tries his best not to get too wrapped up in the appealing sight of the younger man on his knees before him, and continue the lesson. "Make sure you keep your teeth out of the way. Some people  _ like _ that… but generally you should wait until someone asks for it. Make sure you use your tongue."

Sai's teeth are gone immediately, and Minato drops his head back a little as Sai's tongue swirls around the tip. He moans, digging his hands into raven hair to keep him from trying to take too much too soon. 

"Don't worry about being messy." He adds as Sai reaches up to wipe his mouth. "You can try to swallow some of the drool, but it doesn't really matter in the end."

Minato's fingers dig in as Sai swallows around the end of his cock. His mouth is warm and wet, and those pale lips are stretched so thin around him. "I'm going to push in more. Just try to relax." 

Sai's dark eyes are trained on him as he pushes his cock further into his mouth. He doesn't choke as Minato thought he might, and that is  _ insanely  _ attractive. 

His cock is about three quarters of the way into his mouth when he feels the back of Sai's throat. The smaller opening twitches as Sai fights to control his breathing, but otherwise he is doing shockingly well.

"Make sure you vary what you do. Predictability will make things last  _ much  _ longer… especially if you are with an Uchiha. Their eyes are trained to pick up patterns, and they will be distracted by something like that." Minato continues, his voice straining to remain normal as he speaks. 

Sai returns to his movements, his breathing finally under control. His tongue sweeps across the underside of Minato's cock, and the captain moans loudly. Sai is clearly motivated by the noises, and starts bobbing his head and swallowing at random intervals. 

Minato fights to maintain his composure, and to keep from gripping Sai's hair and fucking into his mouth. Instead, Sai takes it upon himself to try to force Minato's throbbing cock all the way into his mouth, regardless of if it has to go down his throat to do so. 

Minato nearly comes right then, Sai's throat spasming and constricting around the head of his cock in the most pleasing ways. 

Minato firms his grip in Sai's hair, using the leverage to pull the man off of his cock a little. Sai allows himself to be moved, and the blond takes that as permission. He begins slowly, guiding his cock back down Sai's throat, feeling the younger man moaning around it. 

It's  _ too much _ . Minato wants to give Sai a taste of having his mouth  _ fucked  _ by someone else, but he can't hold out anymore. 

_ "Sai… I'm…"  _ Minato tries to warn him, but is cut off by a deep moan as his orgasm is sucked out of him. Sai clearly has some difficulties at first, unprepared for the sudden influx of bitter release. He still manages to swallow most of it down, only a small amount dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin. 

Minato pulls his cock from Sai's mouth and drops to his knees. Sai has already wiped the excess off of his face, and Minato leans forward to pull him in for their first kiss. 

Sai hums, surprised by the sudden affection as the captain licks what is left of his orgasm out of his mouth. When they separate, Sai is still trying to catch his breath. 

"That was  _ wonderful _ , Sai." Minato cooes, blue eyes drifting down to where Sai's erection is pressing up against his trousers. "Now… perhaps I should give a  _ demonstration." _ The older man purrs, reaching down to return the favor.


	14. Tenzo/? - glory hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wasn't sure what the hell i was going to do for this prompt... and then the idea straight up smacked me in the face and I wrote this chapter in less than half an hour on my lunch at work. 🤣  
> Enjoy!

Tenzo looked over the large wooden box one more time. He still wasn't sure what had possessed him to build it, let alone think of putting it to  _ use _ . 

It had started a few days ago, back when they were docked in Kumo. 

Tenzo had been in the public bathhouse with Shisui, and the younger man had just walked up to a hole in the wall… and  _ stuck his dick in it _ . 

Tenzo had been more than confused, because he was fairly certain that the wall was between the men's bath, and the women's bath. 

Then, Shisui started moaning, his hips twitching up against the wall, and Tenzo was suddenly interested. 

Not in sticking his dick in the wall, no. He wanted to be on the  _ other side _ , performing sexual acts on someone he couldn't even really  _ see _ . 

The thought was apparently intriguing enough to bring Tenzo to  _ this. _ He had built a wooden box, big enough for him to sit inside on a little bench. lf the lid was shut, the only light coming in would be from the round hole in the side. 

_ Tenzo was giddy just thinking about it.  _

The brunet climbed into the box of his own creation, carefully replacing the lid on top as he settled on the bench seat. The only person he had told about it was Shisui, which could only mean one of two things were about to happen. 

Either Shisui went and told everyone, and his mouth was about to be  _ very busy _ … or Shisui told  _ no one _ , and Tenzo would he sucking Shisui's cock over and over. 

Honestly, he probably wouldn't even  _ know  _ if it was only Shisui. Once a cock pushed into the hole, he wouldn't have any light to identify his suitor. 

Tenzo was only in the box for a couple minutes before he could  _ feel  _ someone approaching. He made sure not to look outside of the hole for any identifying features, and grinned in delight when the first cock pushed through the hole. 

Tenzo was enveloped in darkness, but he got straight to work. That first cock slid into his mouth with ease, Tenzo's tongue teasing the tip. 

_ He felt utterly filthy _ .

Shivers crawled down Tenzo's spine as the cock twitched in his mouth, as if whoever was on the outside was trying very hard not to thrust. 

Tenzo responded by swallowing the cock until his lips pressed against the wood and holding himself there. Sure enough, the person started moving, fucking into his mouth like he was just another toy. 

_ Tenzo loved it.  _ It was thrilling to know that he could be used in such a way. 

Tenzo had thought at first that maybe he would be able to identify each cock as they made appearances, but honestly he had  _ no clue  _ who's dick he was sucking, and that was enough to get him hard as a rock. 

Just before Tenzo gave in and started palming himself through his pants, the cock exploded in his mouth. He could hear muffled moaning outside of the box, but still couldn't quite tell who it was. Tenzo swallowed the come as it leaked out, licking the softening erection clean.

Finally, the dick was removed from the hole, and Tenzo was left wondering if there would be another. 

_ He wasn't left waiting for long.  _

There was  _ maybe  _ thirty seconds before the next dick was pushing into the box. Tenzo swallowed it whole immediately, and set about opening his own pants. He was achingly hard, and was fisting his own cock when the person fucking his mouth reached orgasm. 

~

Tenzo lost count of the people who visited his box. His jaw was sore, and he had already had an orgasm of his own  _ twice _ by the time the last dick was left satisfied. Tenzo waited, but after a few seconds there was a soft knock on the lid of the box. 

Tenzo lifted the lid from the inside, squinting as he emerged back into the light. Minato was waiting there, a fond smile on his face. 

"Did you have fun?" He asked happily, an obvious post-orgasmic glow covering his skin. 

Tenzo nodded, and then looked down by his feet. "I… may need to clean out the box."

Kakashi chuckled, drawing Tenzo's attention to the side, where the rest of the crew waited patiently. Shisui and Obito were sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall, both of them looking completely exhausted. 

Tenzo made eye contact with each person in turn, and came to the conclusion that  _ everyone  _ had used Tenzo's mouth atleast once. 

"How much  _ come  _ did you just eat, Tenzo?" Obito asked with a laugh. "Did you spit at all?" 

Tenzo blushed, shaking his head as he climbed out of the box on shaky legs. 

"This was a very clever idea, Tenzo. I think we ought to keep this thing around. You know…  _ just in case. _ " Shisui spoke from against the wall, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. 

Tenzo looked back to Minato, since all decisions about space being used on the ship were up to him, only to find the man blushing like crazy. 

"Yes…" He spoke sheepishly. "Perhaps someone  _ else  _ could give it a try as well. Might as well keep it... just in case." 

Tenzo tried to refrain from thinking about Minato taking a turn in the box. He wasn't sure he could  _ handle  _ another orgasm at the moment. 

~

Tenzo carefully cleaned out the wooden box, reflecting on just how wonderfully it had worked out. And now there was a chance that  _ someone else  _ would decide to use it, and that thought was just as enticing as climbing back in. 

Ideas started swirling around in his head, plans for other contraptions and furniture he could build with sexual purposes. 

Tenzo took a deep breath, thinking about everything he  _ already  _ used his jutsu for, and decided that maybe the box was enough.

_ For now,  _ at least. 


	15. Kakashi/Obito - blood (no smut)

Kakashi scanned the battlefield. The crew had nearly met their match today fighting off Captain Kakuzu and his crew of the damned. Truthfully, Kakashi was so damn exhausted that he could hardly think anything rational. 

They were lucky that they had been on a random island south of Kumo when they ran into them, instead of on their ship. Kakashi looked around at the complete and utter devastation. The ground was mostly scorched from Kakuzu's  _ second  _ heart, and what wasn't scorched had been blown over by the wind style of the third heart. 

Minato and Shisui had sent out an all clear signal quite a while ago. The duo had split off to handle Hidan, while Gai, Tenzo, and Sai had left to deal with Konan. 

Kakuzu had been strong.  _ Really  _ strong. If Obito hadn't been with him, Kakashi was certain that Minato would be preparing to bury his body by now. 

Kakashi turned to his right, watching as Obito sent out the all clear signal in the form of a fireball. Sai matched him from the south, spelling out the symbol for "clear" with his ink. 

Obito's back was bare and sweaty, since a good chunk of his clothes had been taken out by Kakuzu's fire style. He had tried to counteract the jutsu with a grand fireball, but the wind style heart had made that impossible. 

Obito finally turned around, and Kakashi's brain stopped working. Across Obito's chest was a giant gash, one that wasn't deep, but was slowly dripping blood down his abs. There appeared to be a small chunk taken out of his shoulder as well, and Kakashi's eyes locked onto it. 

Obito  _ never  _ got injured. He was fast, and strong, and his sharingan had hardly  _ any  _ weaknesses. 

But…

That was someone else's mark on his chest. On his shoulder as well. Someone had marred Obito's beautiful skin, leaving behind their mark. 

_ Their  _ mark _.  _

_ Not Kakashi's.  _

Obito was looking at him, talking to him, but Kakashi didn't hear a word. 

This was  _ his  _ crew.  _ His  _ family. 

**_His_ ** _ Obito. _

A growl crawled out of Kakashi's throat, echoing out into the empty battlefield. Obito's body flinched a little, much closer than when Kakashi had started staring at him, though he didn't back away. 

Obito's hand reached out hesitantly, and Kakashi was finally able to peel his eyes away from the bloody wounds. 

_ "Bakashi?  _ Are you alright?  _ Hey… _ talk to me?" 

Kakashi's one uncovered eye met with Obito's. The sharingan was activated with Obito's apparent worry, but Kakashi could hardly focus on that. 

_ "Mine."  _ Kakashi spoke lowly, his chest rumbling with displeasure. 

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" 

Kakashi stepped forward, eyes drawn once again to the injuries Obito now carried. 

~

Obito scanned Kakashi for injuries. While the younger man didn't appear to be  _ hurt _ , he was clearly very exhausted. Obito himself wasn't doing much better, though he wasn't acting as strange as Kakashi. 

The younger man was eyeing him possessively, breathing heavily and  _ growling.  _

Obito had only heard him really growl a few times, and wondered just how much  _ wolf brain  _ was buried in his younger friend's head. 

_ "Mine."  _ Kakashi growled, and Obito  _ really  _ started to worry. 

Obito responded, but of course Kakashi was acting like he hadn't heard him at all. Obito yelped when Kakashi pounced, taking both of them down to the ground. His shoulder ached, and he should  _ probably  _ wrap the wound on his chest before it became infected, but clearly Kakashi wasn't having that at the moment. 

Kakashi was straddling his waist, leaning down over his torso to  _ sniff  _ at his injuries like a curious dog. Obito cringed when Kakashi's tongue lolled out of his mouth to drag over his gash, but let Kakashi continue to do whatever the hell it was that he  _ clearly  _ needed to do. 

Obito hissed through his teeth when Kakashi's fangs dug into the skin above his injury. He was growling, mumbling something under his breath, and all it did was  _ turn Obito on.  _

Kakashi was hot, and sweaty, and Obito would  _ kill  _ to be just completely  _ ravaged  _ by him right then, but Kakashi had a one-track mind when he was like that. 

Obito kept as still as possible, letting Kakashi drag his teeth and fingers over his body until finally Kakashi settled up by his neck. 

_ "Mine."  _ Kakashi growled, just barely audible for Obito to hear. It was sweet, really, how Kakashi could be so possessive of him. Obito felt warm inside, his arms reaching up to wrap around Kakashi's shoulders. 

"Yours." Obito confirmed in a whisper. Just that one word seemed to remove tension from Kakashi's shoulders. Obito nearly flinched away from the soft huffs of breath that were tickling his throat and ear, but tolerated it. 

Obito stayed there for a long while, just holding his friend close while he slept. 

"Kakashi? Obito?" 

Obito turned his head to see Minato watching them curiously. "Hey, Captain. We're fine. Kakashi is just… exhausted I guess. He went all  _ dog brain  _ on me because I got hurt." 

Minato relaxed, smiling fondly at the younger man still laying on him. As much as Obito enjoyed affections from Kakashi, he was still relieved when Minato lifted the unconscious man off of him. 

Obito watched, curious if he would wake. 

Minato carried Kakashi in his arms, his smile widening when the silver-haired pirate simply curled into him and shoved his nose against his throat. 

"Come on, Obito. Let's get back to the ship. The others are already loading up the treasure." Minato cooed, leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly there was a point where I was thinking this chapter was going to end in some hot bloody sex... but my mind was thinking of dog Kakashi, and apparently fluff. Hope it's still enjoyable!


	16. Minato/Shisui - Striptease/lapdance

Minato walked carefully through the forest on the tiny island the crew called home. Kakashi walked silently beside him, not giving him  _ any  _ clue on what Shisui was up to. 

He had  _ tried  _ asking, but Kakashi had been resolute in keeping Shisui's surprise in tact. Minato was pouting, and he knew it. They could have had a nice chat this whole time but instead he was pouring through his brain, trying to figure out what Shisui could be doing all the way out here. 

They emerged from the trees to an area that had plenty of grass and sand, the ocean just a stone's throw away. Shisui was waiting there, Obito standing patiently next to him. 

Minato's attention shifted down to the chair Shisui had sitting in the grass.  _ How  _ he hadn't noticed one of their dining chairs missing for the better part of the evening, he had no idea. 

"Captain. Kakashi." Obito greeted, moving forward to stand next to Kakashi. 

Before Minato could ask any questions, Shisui was speaking. "Thanks for the help, Obito. I appreciate it." Obito flushed red, and then turned to leave with Kakashi, sticking to the rule that no one was allowed to go anywhere on their own. 

"Minato, please take a seat." Shisui cooed, watching the blond walk up with assessing eyes. The captain hesitated for a moment, but knew Shisui couldn't be planning anything  _ that  _ bad. He sat in the chair comfortably, only for Shisui to use his own move against him. Shisui used the hiraishin to appear behind the chair, gripping Minato's hands and pulling them back. Before he could snag his arms from his subordinate's grip, Shisui secured a very  _ familiar _ pair of cuffs around his wrists. 

"Shisui." Minato spoke warningly, furrowing his brows at the younger man as he returned to the front of the chair. He could feel his chakra sealed away, though he wasn't really all that worried. More  _ suspicious  _ than anything _.  _

Shisui leaned in close, his hands cupping Minato's face as he went in for a chaste kiss. He pressed their foreheads together, their gazes meeting. "If you want me to stop, just say so, and I will." Shisui replied softly, the air from his breath tickling Minato's lips. 

Unsurprisingly, Minato was beginning to find that he was thinking a bit less with his brain, and a little more with his cock. He wasn't going anywhere. 

At least not until he figured out what Shisui had planned. 

He nodded his understanding, trying hard not to shift too much with the cuffs digging into his wrists. Shisui stood up completely, backing away a few feet with his hips swaying. His nimble fingers moved up to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them slowly as his body started to move. 

Immediately, Minato was entranced as Shisui's muscles rolled like a wave.

Shisui moved with a sexy sort of grace that not many could pull off, slowly revealing soft pale skin that glowed in the evening light, dark eyes full of sin as he undressed himself. 

Shisui tossed his shirt to the side, moving closer with lust-filled eyes. He captured Minato's lips for another quick kiss, just enough to pull a pathetic whine from him when the younger man pulled away. 

He wasn't as far as last time, his hips and body still moving hypnotically as he slid his hands down his chest and torso. 

Minato watched, desperately wishing his hands were free so he could touch him as well. 

Shisui smirked at him, toying with the waistline of his own trousers as Minato felt his cock starting to stiffen uncomfortably. 

Shisui slid off the pants slowly, revealing his underwear that was tighter than  _ anything  _ Minato had ever seen before. 

They hid nothing. The outline of Shisui's erect cock was clearly visible, and when he turned around, his muscular ass was framed perfectly. Minato struggled against the cuffs for a second, wishing more than  _ anything  _ that his hands were free to explore. 

Shisui approached him again, gyrating his body and running hands over his skin once more. Minato's breath hitched when Shisui leaned down sharply, a hand on each side of Minato's hips. His face was mere inches from where Minato's cock was aching to spring free, and his warm breath made him swallow a moan. 

Shisui's hands smoothed up his thighs, skipping over his crotch and moving over his chest. The younger man stepped closer, his moving hips hovering over Minato's. He was  _ so close.  _ The cuffs clinked together as Minato's arms tried to move again. 

Shisui was breathing in his ear, his tongue reaching out to lick the lobe a little, when his ass finally touched Minato's cock. Shisui circled his hips, dragging himself over Minato's lap as the older man moaned languidly. Shisui's muscles danced beneath his skin, but Minato could hardly bring himself to watch. 

His hips jumped up, pressing his cock harder into Shisui's ass and giving him some much needed friction. Shisui chuckled, but stood up once again. 

Minato was about to protest, until Shisui's hands dug into the waistband of his trousers. These particular pants didn't have a button, and he was extremely grateful for that when Shisui slid both his pants and underwear down his legs. 

He felt a good bit of relief when the evening air reached his cock. He was no longer trapped in his clothes, but Shisui still didn't seem ready for the final act. 

The younger man backed away again, hips circling and swaying. Minato shifted uncomfortably in the chair, his cock twitching as he watched the smooth movements of Shisui's skin. 

Finally, Shisui trailed his fingers along the edge of his new underwear, dipping his fingers underneath carefully where his own cock was patiently waiting. 

Before Minato could blink, Shisui was back in his lap. The underwear was gone, and Shisui's naked ass was grinding torturously down into his lap. 

Minato choked out a moan, his head tipping back as he fought against the restraints once again. He considered breaking the chair to get free, but knew that Tenzo had crafted it personally. 

"Shisui…  _ please _ ?" Minato begged, rutting his hips up into the man in his lap. Shisui chuckled under his breath, straightening up with his hands on Minato's collarbone. 

"As you wish." He murmured, lifting his hips and angling them. Minato barely had a moment to worry about preparation before his cock was gliding effortlessly into Shisui's ass. Minato moaned, his head tilting back as Shisui's ass met his thighs. 

Shisui wasted no time, hardly settling before raising himself up again. Minato moaned as his cock slid easily out of Shisui's tight ass. It was becoming increasingly clear what kind of help Obito had been giving him out here. 

"You feel so fucking good." Shisui moaned breathily, lowering himself back down. Minato could only groan in response, hands still struggling against the cuffs. This was  _ torture.  _ Shisui was moving too slowly, not giving him enough to work with and it was very quickly driving him crazy.

"Shisui…  _ please?  _ I need more." He tried, remembering how begging had worked the first time. 

Shisui's mouth claimed his at the same time that the younger man picked up his pace, and Minato could hardly focus on kissing him back. Shisui was riding him effortlessly, sweat dripping down his gloriously naked body, and it was all Minato could do to keep from breaking the cuffs and the chair.

"Shisui… I want to touch you. Please?" Minato asked desperately, squirming as all movements stopped except for Shisui's tongue dragging along his throat. 

Minato hadn't even felt Shisui's hands move, but the cuffs came undone with a brief flicker of the younger man's chakra. 

Minato sprung into action, not even giving his arms enough time to adjust back to their normal position. He wrapped his arms around Shisui, pulling him close by the small of his back. Minato kissed Shisui like a man possessed, his hips thrusting up as their teeth clacked together violently.

Shisui tugged on the bottom of his shirt, and Minato was reluctant to relinquish his grasp on sweaty pale skin. Still, the promise of more skin contact was appealing, and Minato allowed the Uchiha to remove the last bit of his clothes. 

Once the garment was out of the way, Minato growled, pulling Shisui against him and moving his hands down to squeeze his muscular cheeks. Shisui groaned, holding on to the captain's shoulders as Minato used his grip to lift him and drop him onto his cock roughly. 

Shisui helped as best he could, using his powerful legs to propel himself upwards as Minato pulled back. 

Minato kissed every inch of skin he could find while fucking up into the tight ass that swallowed his cock so wonderfully.  _ "Shisui…"  _ Minato moaned, moving one hand up to brush wavy black hair out of Shisui's sweaty face. "Come for me, Shisui." 

Shisui dropped his head back, mouth hanging open in a moan as his orgasm hit him full force without his cock being touched. His release made a mess between them, and Minato continued to fuck him through it. Minato couldn't hold out much longer after Shisui's ass tightened around him like a vice. Moaning so loudly that the rest of the crew could probably hear them across the island, Minato came, hips stuttering to a stop as he spilled his seed inside of Shisui. The younger man was clinging to him, trying to keep his weakened body from falling out of the chair and into the grass. Minato held him closely, cock still seated inside as he placed soft kisses to Shisui's jaw. 

Shisui was exhausted. Minato silently wondered how long he had been out here practicing his dancing and stripping with Obito. He tightened his arms around Shisui's waist. "Are you alright?" 

Shisui chuckled, the sound excessively quiet compared to their moans from earlier. "Yeah. I think I came up with a name for the island."

Minato hummed with interest. They had been trying to come up with a name for the island for  _ years _ , and none of them had stuck. "What is it?"

Shisui grinned from ear to ear when he finally raised his head to meet his gaze.  _ "Kinky Sex Island."  _

Minato huffed a laugh, not really taking the name suggestion seriously. Shisui didn't seem to mind, slowly readjusting his legs on the grass so he could lift himself off of Minato's softening cock. 

Shisui stood on shaky legs, stretching his arms up towards the evening sky before turning towards the ocean. "I'm going to go wash up. Care to join me?"

Minato didn't answer. He watched as Shisui walked forward, his eyes drifting down to where his release was slowly dripping down Shisui's legs. When he looked back, Shisui was smirking at him, swaying his hips again as he continued to walk towards the water. 

Minato growled playfully, shooting up from the chair to chase the younger man into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! As it turns out, writing dancing is VERY difficult for me, and I will probably stay away from it in the future 🤣
> 
> Hope it is worth the wait!


	17. To Be Continued

As it turns out, I am not coming back to write this chapter. I needed the break! 🤣  
I want to take this space to thank all of you who have faithfully been leaving me comments. It is far too many chapters and too many comments to respond to, so I want to tell you all that I am grateful for every. Single. One.   
I love you guys, and I love these pirates! Thanks for continuing to stick with me through this! 💜💜


	18. KakaShisui, KakaYama, KakaMina - subspace, pet Kakashi

The first time Kakashi looked for his collar, he almost reconsidered it. 

Sure, Minato had said  _ any time _ … but he had plenty of things he could be doing today. 

Besides… it didn't seem  _ right  _ that he was just allowed to drop all of his responsibilities whenever he wanted. 

Kakashi took the collar out from where he had hidden it nearly three weeks ago. It wasn't that he thought anyone would  _ take it _ , he had just felt that it was something to protect. To  _ treasure.  _

Kakashi's fingers traced the stitching as he sat on the floor of the third deck, trying to convince himself to put it on. 

Kakashi took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. He trusted Minato. If he said it was alright… then it wasn't Kakashi's place to question it. 

Nimble fingers pulled the collar up and fastened it around his neck. He still wasn't entirely certain about wearing the collar in front of others, but tried to put those thoughts out of his mind. 

The collar fit snugly against his skin, bringing with it a strangely peaceful feeling. Kakashi took a moment to just sit there, getting used to the feeling once again before standing and making his way up towards the bed on the second level. 

Kakashi hadn't quite made it into the room before a familiar voice was calling for him. 

_ "Bakashi _ ? Where are you? I have a question!" Obito called out loudly, rounding the corner as Kakashi waited. 

He felt oddly nervous to have his crewmate see him wearing the collar. Obito had never really judged him for anything before, but there was still that underlying worry. After he had originally been given the collar, Minato had left to speak with the rest of the crew. Kakashi hadn't been allowed to come, which could only mean Minato was telling them about Kakashi's new situation. 

Kakashi's breath hitched when Obito finally spotted him, dark eyes traveling immediately down to the leather circling his neck. 

"There you are." Obito murmured, hardly pausing his movements. He walked up to Kakashi, clearly having changed his mind about whatever it was that he needed to ask so badly. His hands immediately went to Kakashi's waist, spreading warmth through his skin at the contact. 

"You look tired, Kakashi." Obito commented softly. His hands gently squeezed the skin of his sides. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you? Let's go take a nap." 

Kakashi was a bit caught off guard by the turn of the situation. Obito hadn't even waited for him to answer before he was grabbing his hand and dragging him into the bedroom. 

Honestly, Kakashi didn't mind. Sometimes, he didn't  _ feel  _ like talking. Nothing sounded better than just being  _ quiet  _ all day, and if Obito wanted to do all of the talking for once… well, Kakashi could live with that. 

Obito led him straight to the bed, guiding him to sit on the edge. 

"Let's get some of these clothes off so that you're comfortable." Obito murmured, dragging Kakashi's shirt over his head. Once again, he didn't wait for an answer, simply talking as if he was a child… or perhaps a dog. 

_ Pet.  _

The word rang through Kakashi's mind as Obito carefully undressed him. He hadn't thought the word would be taken literally, but he was really starting to feel like Obito was his caretaker… and the feeling wasn't bad at all. 

"I can  _ see _ you thinking." Obito spoke suddenly, drawing his attention back to the man before him. Obito connected their foreheads, making his gaze unavoidable. "Stop it. I'll take care of you, okay? You just sleep. That's all you gotta do." 

Kakashi smiled fondly at the older man, moving easily when Obito shuttled him to the head of the bed. 

Obito pressed up against his back, warm skin heating Kakashi's body pleasantly. Soft lips found the back of his shoulder, and Kakashi was fairly certain he could feel Obito gently touching his collar. 

"Get some rest, Kakashi." Obito whispered. Kakashi felt his eyes closing, Obito's warmth pulling him down into sleep. 

~

Kakashi woke when he felt Sai's presence in the room, though he apparently had been in there for a little bit.

"You didn't bring  _ me  _ anything to eat?" Obito whined softly, his arms still wrapped around Kakashi's ribs snugly. 

"Nope." Sai chirped happily, and Kakashi fought back a snicker. Sai's brutal honesty always amused him, especially when it was aimed at Obito. 

_ "Fine.  _ I guess I'll just go get my  _ own  _ food." Obito pouted, giving one last squeeze with his arms before leaving the bed. 

Kakashi finally opened his eyes, meeting the fond look of his oldest friend before he left the room. 

Sai sat next to him on the bed, a tray sitting carefully across his lap. "I've brought you some food." He commented with a smile. "But you should sit up to eat it." 

Kakashi did so with a smile, sitting up and leaning back against the wall and accepting his tray. Sai didn't leave, surprising Kakashi further by putting a gentle hand on his lower leg. 

Sai didn't  _ do  _ casual touches without someone else doing them first, and the thought warmed Kakashi's heart. 

Sai remained a steady but silent presence throughout his meal, his hand often petting along his leg absently. Even though it was such a small gesture, Kakashi saw it for the support it was, and appreciated it. 

Once he was finished eating, Sai took his leave, taking the empty tray with him. 

Kakashi was alone for a few minutes before he finally realized that he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Should he just roam around the ship? Should he try to spar with someone? 

He had a feeling that if he tried to spar, Minato might chastise him for  _ "not relaxing" _ .

Just when Kakashi started to get confused, Gai strolled through the open door, a blinding smile on his face. "Rival! Let's go sit up on the deck! Sunshine does wonders for your mental health!" 

Kakashi winced at the volume, but was happy to accept Gai's arm as the man pulled him out of bed. 

It probably  _ would  _ be nice to relax in the sun for a bit… Kakashi was feeling awfully cold. 

Gai took his hand and led him above deck, moving towards a small pile of pillows. Kakashi watched as Gai settled back on the cushions, patting the floor between his legs. He only hesitated for a moment before climbing down to join his friend, leaning back against a broad chest. Gai was much larger than him, and made a wonderful pillow. 

Kakashi hadn't really gotten dressed from his nap with Obito. He was shirtless, and only wearing sleeping pants. The sun warmed his skin easily from one side, while Gai warmed him from the other. 

"Are you comfortable?" Gai murmured in his ear, uncharacteristically quiet. Kakashi nodded, sighing softly as all of the tense muscles in his back started to relax. 

Kakashi barely noticed Gai shifting until a familiar orange book was held out to him. Kakashi managed to hold back a smile, taking the gift without hesitation. Reading was his favorite pastime, but he hardly had time for it anymore. It had been so long since he had been able to crack open his favorite book that Kakashi decided to just start over from the beginning. 

It could have been the comforting sunshine that forced Kakashi to start falling asleep, or it could have been Gai's warmth. In either case, Kakashi didn't fight it. His body was clearly lacking in rest, and he was in no danger here. He was warm and cozy and safe here with Gai's arms wrapped around his waist. 

~

Kakashi woke up to find that he had been moved. He was cradled in Gai's lap, nice and warm with his book carefully tucked to the side. 

Kakashi stretched his legs, slowly returning to his original position against Gai's chest, just as Shisui was walking up. 

"Hey there, sleepy head!" Shisui crowed cheerfully, kneeling down in front of him. Shisui reached out and ruffled his hair, and it was at  _ that  _ moment that Kakashi realized he had a problem. 

Mismatched eyes moved down to his own lap, a large lump clearly visible where his erection sat beneath his sleeping pants. Apparently, reading Icha-Icha before his second nap had been a bit much. 

Shisui followed his gaze, nimble fingers slowly moving up his calves. "Let me take care of that for you, Kakashi." He purred, diving in before Kakashi could react. 

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a request. Shisui simply pulled Kakashi's cock out of his pants like it was his own personal property, and Kakashi didn't mind  _ one bit.  _

Shisui's lips wrapped around his cock, his hands gripping his thighs tightly. Kakashi's back arched, but Gai held him steady. The trapped pirate moaned steadily as Shisui's tongue traced patterns over his flesh even as his cock slipped further into his mouth. Shisui moaned around him, and Kakashi nearly lost his sanity. His body tightened like a bow-string, his voice spilling out of his lips for the first time all day in an incomprehensible plea for more. 

Shisui took him deeper, sinking down until his nose hit Kakashi's pelvis, his pale fingers digging into Kakashi's pants. 

One of Gai's hands found his hair, threading his fingers through softly like he would for any other pet, and a shiver went down his spine. Kakashi's legs shook as Gai hummed softly in his ear, only adding to his pleasure as Shisui bobbed his head enthusiastically. 

_ "So beautiful. Such a pretty little pet."  _ Gai whispered, just as Shisui swallowed around his cock. Kakashi's hips bucked, his orgasm hitting him full force with Shisui's sinful lips and Gai's sweet praises spurring him on. 

He groaned, loud and long, leaning back into the warmth that Gai offered. Shisui swallowed everything he had to give, leaving Kakashi's limp cock with a lewd slurping noise. 

Kakashi's mind was blissfully blank as he relaxed against Gai's chest. His body was still beyond exhausted, his eyelids fluttering shut as Shisui tucked him back into his sleeping pants and kissed his chest. 

~

Kakashi had fallen asleep  _ again.  _ If he had any responsibilities for the day, it might have been upsetting. As it was, he had already slept away a large chunk of the day, and his body was finally starting to feel better. 

Warm hands smoothed up his calves, and Kakashi realized he was no longer on the deck. The softness of blankets surrounded him on the bed, but it was the soothing smell of pine that truly set him at ease. 

_ Tenzo.  _

Kakashi rolled onto his back, looking towards the end of the bed to see Tenzo waiting with a smile. 

"I thought I'd give you a massage." Tenzo spoke with a shrug. Kakashi smiled in response, rolling back onto his front. 

"I'm going to take these pants off." Tenzo informed him, his hands working quickly to remove the garment. Kakashi felt his face flushing when he remembered that he had nothing on underneath, but chose not to say anything. 

Tenzo's breath hitched slightly, but the younger man didn't say anything either. He was back to touching Kakashi's skin after a moment, gently kneading the muscles in his legs. 

Kakashi relaxed into the massage, basking in the scent of pine and oil, and  _ trying _ not to fall asleep again. 

It was shockingly easy to keep his mind empty. He was a  _ pet _ , and pets didn't have any responsibilities. He could nap his day away and have all the massages he wanted, and no one would bat an eye. 

Tenzo's skilled hands continued to work, spending what must have been nearly an hour on his body before finally moving to massage his ass. 

Tenzo's touch sent a warm tingling sensation up his spine, and suddenly Kakashi wanted  _ more  _ than just a massage. Kakashi moaned when Tenzo cupped his cheeks, dragging his thumbs over the bottom and towards his crack. 

It was innocent. Kakashi could tell. But he truly wished it wasn't.

Kakashi's body apparently agreed, his lower back arching to press his ass into the hands diligently moving over his oil-slick skin. Tenzo's hands paused for a second, but it was very clear that Tenzo had gotten the hint. 

Kakashi's cock was hard beneath him, the mattress just barely giving him any friction. That is, until Tenzo gave in and spread his cheeks. Kakashi's hips rutted forward, dragging his cock along the sheets as a whimper crossed his lips. 

Tenzo's thumb traced circles around his hole, and Kakashi shivered. Thankfully, Tenzo was not one to tease, plunging one of his oil covered fingers into Kakashi's ass. Kakashi moaned again, arching back into the touch as much as he could. 

For once, he found that it was easy not to care how he looked, writhing on the mattress and practically  _ begging  _ to be filled. All that filled his brain was  _ need _ . He needed Tenzo's touch. For those talented fingers to reach deep inside of him and fill him with pleasure. 

Tenzo added a second finger quickly, stretching him and searching carefully. Kakashi nearly howled when he found his prostate, pressing against it insistently until Kakashi's fingers were digging into the sheets. 

Tenzo placed a reassuring hand on his flank, and Kakashi realized his entire body was shaking. "It's okay, Kakashi. I've got you. I'll give you what you need." 

Heat flooded his abdomen, his dick aching against the mattress as he tried to meet Tenzo's fingers for each thrust. Soft lips pressed against where his back met his ass, and Tenzo slid a third finger in beside the other two. 

Kakashi's moans were filling the room. It wasn't normal for him to be able to get this worked up without his dick even being  _ touched _ . There was something about the collar still curled around his neck, and being taken care of in such a way that made him feel extra sensitive. Like he got off on this, at the thought that he was just a  _ pet.  _ Here to be used and doted upon according to the whims of those who loved him. 

Kakashi heard the sheet tear beneath his fingers, and a loud growl clawing its way out of his throat. He was overwhelmed very quickly, his orgasm hitting him like a brick and wrenching another loud cry from his throat. 

Tenzo remained there with him, shushing and cooing over him as he slowed his fingers and removed them carefully. Kakashi was still trembling, his sweaty and exhausted body not being any help in lifting him from the mattress. 

He didn't need to move however, because Tenzo flipped him onto his back easily, moving him to the clean side of the bed in the process. The younger man cleaned him up gently, pressing soft kisses to sweaty flushed skin. 

Kakashi had hardly caught his breath again when the door slowly cracked open. Kakashi couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed about his nudity, his newfound mindset not allowing him to care anymore. 

Sai smiled at him as he peeked around the door. "I've brought some food and water." 

Tenzo didn't give Kakashi a chance to speak, answering as if Kakashi wasn't capable of doing so himself. "Yes, I suppose he  _ should  _ probably eat something. What have you brought?" 

Sai's smile remained as he entered the room fully, another platter in his hands. "Obito and I cut up some of the fruits we picked up in Kiri." 

Tenzo hummed, apparently satisfied with the answer. "That's good. He doesn't eat enough fruit. And I feel like he is hardly ever hydrated enough." 

Kakashi had never really thought about his eating and drinking habits, but watching Sai agree so easily to that statement made him wonder if he maybe  _ should.  _

Or… perhaps he should let the crew help him even when the collar was off. 

Kakashi tabled that thought for later as Tenzo helped him lean against the headboard. Tenzo sat back on his right side, and Sai climbed onto the bed at his left. Both of them watched as he happily started eating the bits of pineapple, cantaloupe, and other colorful fruit that his crewmates had arranged so neatly for him. Tenzo patted his thigh in encouragement, while Sai played with his hair. 

Kakashi never would have thought that having someone practically  _ cheer him on  _ just for eating his food would have sent warmth through his veins. 

Kakashi was nearly done eating his food when Minato strolled through the open door. The captain had been busy for the better part of the day, though Kakashi hadn't really bothered to figure out why. 

A small bit of guilt flooded him. How could he allow himself to just  _ shake  _ off his burdens at will? What kind of pirate was he, that he needed some form of escape? 

All of his guilt was immediately chased away by the blond's bright-as-sunshine smile. The older man reached out, leaning over the bed to cup Kakashi's jaw as he chewed the last bit of pineapple. 

"Hmm. I've heard that you've been such a good little pet today, Kakashi." Minato murmured, amusement and fondness heavy in his tone. 

"He certainly has." Tenzo answered with a smile, standing up and stretching languidly. "He's gotten a good amount of sleep too." 

Minato hummed, pleased with the information. Kakashi's face heated up as he blushed, happiness filling him with the thought that  _ Minato was  _ **_pleased._ **

"Let's go to my quarters, then. Since you've been such a good boy, I'll give you a nice treat." Minato spoke softly, his thumb playing with Kakashi's lower lip. 

Minato backed away, and Kakashi eagerly followed him to the door, not even worrying when Minato lifted an eyebrow at his apparent lack of caring about his nudity. 

There wasn't a thought in his mind about it, not even when they walked through the ship and several sets of eyes landed on him. He followed Minato obediently, as if the man were leading him with a leash. 

The captain opened the door to his private quarters, holding it open and shutting it behind them as Kakashi entered. 

The younger man hardly had a chance to react before Minato was tossing him onto the bed, crawling on top of him with a predatory grin. "You've done  _ so well _ , Kakashi. You've been such a wonderful little pet today." 

Kakashi shivered, his cock twitching as his arousal managed to revive itself for the third time today. Kakashi's brain went a bit fuzzy for a moment, Minato's movements turning into a flurry of hands feeling his skin, thumbs rubbing over his nipples, and lips tasting the pale skin at his hips. He finally regained some awareness when Minato's finger slid inside him effortlessly, feeling how wonderfully Tenzo had stretched him. 

_ "Perfect."  _ Minato cooed, leaning down to taste Kakashi's lips. Kakashi kissed back passionately, wrapping his arms around the older man as his legs were lifted onto Minato's shoulders. Minato growled, clearly happy with Kakashi's flexibility, nibbling on his lip as he entered Kakashi in one swift motion. 

Kakashi cried out sharply, his head dropping back against the sheets as Minato's cock slid along his inner walls. The captain had  _ said  _ he would give Kakashi a treat, and  _ what a treat  _ it was. Bent in half like this, Minato had a direct line to the tiny bundle of nerves that lit Kakashi's body on fire, and he wasn't afraid to pound straight into it. 

Even so, Minato took his time, dragging his cock in and out of Kakashi's body while he was pinned there, only able to shout and whimper as he was impaled over and over again. 

_ "Such a good pet."  _ Minato cooed as he went, leaning in close to whisper it near Kakashi's ear, as his fingers toyed with the collar around his neck.  _ "Such a good boy, doing whatever you are told.  _ Letting Tenzo fuck you open with his fingers. Letting Shisui blow you on the deck." 

Kakashi keened at the praise, his body trembling under the onslaught of whispered words and the giant cock trying to split him in two. 

"And then you just  _ take _ my cock, let me  _ spear _ you with it like you were  _ born for this. _ "

Kakashi's vision started to blur, his brain emptying until the only thing keeping him grounded was Minato's cock, and the wonderful words the older man still whispered into his ear. Kakashi could feel himself whimpering, his brain not really connecting to anything except the fact that he felt like he was  _ flying _ , hovering over himself with a perfect view of Minato fucking into him.

~

Minato watched as Kakashi lost himself, fangs bared and a string of whimpers falling from his lips. He had never seen the younger man react this way, somehow absent and present in their lovemaking at the same time. Minato continued whispering things into his lover's ear, feeling him tighten around his cock each time. 

It took longer than it should have for Minato to realize that Kakashi had managed to reach subspace. 

He hadn't even suspected it would be possible, especially without any form of  _ pain  _ involved… but apparently Kakashi's new role as a pet was enough to push him into that space. 

Glazed over mismatched eyes rolled back into his head as he orgasmed, tightening around Minato's cock as his whimpers cut off with a sharp wail. 

Minato finished inside his subordinate's body with a grunt, holding Kakashi close even with his pale legs still up on his shoulders. 

Kakashi's body wasn't shaking as it was when they had first started. He was relaxed, his breathing even, and his eyes closed. Minato was fairly certain that he was still awake, and got confirmation when those beautiful eyes flickered open as he lowered Kakashi's legs to the bed. 

Minato cleaned them up quickly, doing his best not to leave the bed. Kakashi clung to him like they were magnetized, his eyes still glazed over. Minato cuddled with him, pulling him up into his lap and petting through his soft hair. 

He had  _ never  _ expected a reaction like this. He also hadn't expected Kakashi to assume his new role so wholeheartedly. Clearly, Kakashi needed this even more than Minato and the rest of the crew had ever realized. 

The captain was proud of each and every member of his crew. As soon as Tenzo had reported that Obito and Kakashi were taking a nap together, he had a trail of crewmates lining up to report on Kakashi's progress throughout the day. He had eaten more than he had in days. He was reading again. He was sleeping.  _ A lot.  _

However, the thing that had caught Minato's attention  _ the most _ , was the fact that Kakashi had not spoken a single word all day. 

It had him a bit curious. 

Perhaps they didn't allow Kakashi to simply  _ be _ as much as they should. It was certainly something to look into. 

Kakashi curled into him further, his eyes still closed. Minato wasn't sure when the silver-haired pirate would come down from his artificial high, but he would be here for him when he did. Whispering more praise for his sweet little pet, simply because he deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😅 this ended up quite a bit longer than the other chapters. Clearly, pet Kakashi has captured my heart. I hope this longer chapter makes up for my absence! Please, let me know what you think!


	19. Obito/Shisui - sensory deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you check out chapter 18, that was posted very recently as well! 💜💜  
> Also this was SUPPOSED to be written for Shisui's birthday, and I am sorry Shisui, I have failed you. You'll just have to forgive me since I give you so many nice things in this series.

Shisui has never been blind at any single point in his entire life. Even aside from his excellent eyesight, he had been able to use sensory skills since he was barely a toddler. He had honed those skills throughout his life, using them to aid him in his speed.

Even blindfolded and tied to the bed as he was, Shisui could still clearly  _ see _ . He could see Obito slowly approaching with his orange-tinted chakra. He could see Kakashi's blue  _ lightning _ lounging with Gai's green  _ power of youth  _ on the upper deck. Sai's white chakra was working on a painting up by the bow with Tenzo's vibrant green chakra next to him, while Minato's blue chakra was placed firmly at the helm. 

So when Obito carefully fixed the chakra sealing tag on Shisui's chest, everything went dark for the first time. The world disappeared around him and Shisui felt  _ empty.  _

Shisui bit down on the immediate  _ panic  _ response that his body was sending. This was  _ his idea. He wanted to try this _ , and he was determined to see it through. 

Obito was silent, just as Shisui expected he would be, and strangely absent for a moment. He was sure his older cousin was simply removing his clothes, but he still felt that edge of  _ dread _ that perhaps Obito had just left him there alone. 

A warm hand touched his shin suddenly, and Shisui was certain that if he hadn't been tied so firmly to the bed, his head would have just hit the ceiling. 

" _ Calm down _ , Shisui. It's okay. Just breathe. Do you want me to take it off?" Obito murmured quietly, keeping his hand anchored on Shisui's leg as he got settled. 

Shisui shook his head quickly. He was stubborn, and  _ really  _ wanted to know what certain things felt like without his vision getting in the way.

Obito huffed, but Shisui could only imagine the head-shaking that Obito was likely doing. The hand planted on his leg slowly crept up his thigh, and for once Shisui was unable to predict what would happen. Obito's rough tongue made him flinch and shriek embarrassingly when he licked his nipple. The only reason he didn't scold him for the surprise was because it felt so absolutely  _ wonderful.  _

Obito's sinful tongue found purchase on his abs, tracing random patterns and working its way down to his hip. Shisui shivered, fighting against the bonds that kept his arms over his head and his legs spread. He nearly changed his mind right then, his desperation to be able to see again the only thing that he could think about. 

Shisui managed to hold his tongue, waiting as Obito wasted no time lining himself up with his already prepared hole. He was happy that they had the foresight to prepare beforehand, and that he didn't have to wait through that as well. 

Obito's cock pressed up against his ass, slowly pushing in. It felt good, but it didn't feel  _ better, _ like Shisui expected it would. Shisui still moaned, the slick slide of Obito's cock filling him with pleasure… but it wasn't the same. 

Shisui was used to a whole different level of emotion that he had apparently been taking for granted. He needed to  _ feel  _ Obito's chakra reacting to him, the orange tint surrounding him full of his love and appreciation. 

Obito was moving, but all Shisui could think about was what he was missing.

"Obito… wait."

Obito stopped immediately, his hands moving to cradle Shisui's face. "Shisui? Are you alright? Does it hurt? You're shaking."

Shisui hadn't been aware of his body shaking, only then realizing how badly his lack of sight was affecting him. It had been a nice thought, but the results were simply not worth it. "No, I'm okay. I just…  _ don't like it _ . I miss your chakra."

Obito's hands moved down to his chest, slowly peeling the seal off of him. "My chakra?"

Shisui smiled. "Yeah. It's hard to explain."

Obito hummed thoughtfully. "Well, maybe you will have to explain it some time when I don't have my cock buried in your ass." 

Shisui started to laugh, but was cut off when the effects of the seal finally started going away. Colors were rushing through his blindfolded eyes, the world reappearing in a flurry. Obito's chakra lit up the room like a beacon. Warm, comforting,  _ safe _ . The orange chakra fluttered with affection and pleasure, and Shisui became much more aware of the connection they still shared.

"Okay?" Obito asked worriedly, and Shisui could only smile, wiggling his hips.

Obito got the hint, chuckling under his breath as he started to move again, thrusting into Shisui's bound body.

This time, Shisui was able to enjoy it fully, even with his eyes covered, giving his lungs a workout. He would never ask for a chakra seal again.


	20. Minato/Kakashi/Obito - begging

Minato watched with hungry eyes as Obito thrust into Kakashi's tight body. The younger man was silent, stubbornly refusing to give them what they wanted, which was for him to simply  _ ask  _ for what  _ he _ wanted. Minato shifted, resettling his weight on Kakashi's arms above his head. Kakashi's legs were up on Obito's shoulders as the Uchiha ever-so-slowly pressed into him again.

Kakashi whined softly. He had been on the edge for quite some time, since Obito was very good at moving  _ just  _ past the line of too slow for Kakashi to orgasm. 

"Come on, Kakashi. Just tell us what you want." Obito cooed, moving one hand from a pale waist to grip tightly around Kakashi's cock. Minato's blue eyes remained fixed on Kakashi's pretty face, scrunched up in pleasure as Obito picked up his pace again. 

Kakashi's hands tried to pull out from underneath him, but he still didn't use the safe word, so Minato pressed down harder to keep him still. 

Obito groaned, his hand fixed in place to hold back Kakashi's release, but taking his own pleasure from the pliant body beneath him. Kakashi moaned, stubbornly keeping his words to himself again.

Minato watched Obito's face as he came inside Kakashi's ass, his hips stuttering to a stop, and his sharingan rolling back into his head. 

Kakashi was close, his breathing ragged, and his legs shaking on Obito's shoulders. He whimpered as his orgasm ebbed away yet again.

Obito pulled out slowly, carefully lowering Kakashi's legs as he went. 

Minato paused as the barest hint of a whisper reached his ears. "Kakashi? Did you say something?"

Kakashi's face was flushed, far redder than it was a moment ago.  _ "Please. Let me come. I want to come."  _

Obito's grin turned borderline feral, but it was  _ Minato's turn now.  _ "Oh?" He answered, releasing the man's pale arms and circling around to settle between his legs. "And how would you like me to make you come, Kakashi?" He purred, pushing forward until the blunt head of his cock was against Kakashi's abused hole. 

Kakashi huffed, reaching up with his newly freed arms to pull Minato down towards him so he could speak quieter. Obito chuckled, but Minato allowed it. 

_ "Fuck me _ , Minato.  _ Please.  _ Let me come on your  _ cock _ ." Kakashi begged in a whine, and Minato was lost. 

"As you wish." Was all the blond replied before shoving his cock all the way in to the hilt. Kakashi howled, his fingers clawing up Minato's shoulders. 

He leaned back, not pausing in his thrusting, and retrieved Kakashi's legs to put on his shoulders. There was nothing quite like bending someone as flexible as Kakashi in half, and Minato never missed a chance to do so. 

Kakashi cried out and gripped the mattress, his beautiful mismatched eyes shut tightly as Obito shoved his hand in between them to fist the younger man's angry red cock. 

The reaction was instant. Kakashi's back bowed, even with his legs firmly on Minato's shoulders, coming with a shout. 

Obito cooed in his ear, stroking his chest softly while Minato continued fucking him through it. Only after Kakashi was fully spent did the captain allow himself his release, his orgasm joining Obito's inside of Kakashi's tight ass. 

The next thing he knew, he was on his back. Kakashi was clinging to his chest, while Obito diligently worked to clean up both of his crewmates. 

Minato hummed, pulling Kakashi tightly against him as Obito climbed onto the opposite side of the bed. Minato met Obito's contented gaze as he pressed himself up against Kakashi's back, smiling fondly at the younger man. Both of them watched Kakashi fall asleep quickly, and decided to join him. 

The last thing Minato felt before he drifted off, was Obito's fingers intertwining with his on the hand he had splayed over Kakashi's ribs.


	21. Kakashi/Minato/Tenzo - double penetration

Kakashi had never seen his captain quite like this. The man hardly ever bottomed, and even when he did it usually ended up being with Tenzo or Gai.

Now, Minato was sprawled on the bed, his fingers tangled in his own hair as Tenzo stretched him with fingers misshapen by the mokuton. 

Kakashi had been on the receiving end of that many times, and knew how completely  _ mind-blowing _ it could be when Tenzo's fingers suddenly expanded and grew inside of you. 

Minato shouted again, and Kakashi lifted his top half to cradle his head in his lap. Tenzo abused the man's prostate with his warped fingers, a determined look on his face as he diligently stretched the man farther than any of the others possibly could without shoving an entire  _ fist  _ inside of him. 

Minato writhed in his lap, whimpering and moaning until finally, Tenzo met Kakashi's gaze. "He's ready."

Kakashi cupped his captain's face as Tenzo slowly removed his fingers. "You're sure you want to do this?" 

As soon as Tenzo's fingers were gone, Minato moved, flipping around and shoving Kakashi onto his back. Kakashi moaned as Minato sunk down onto his cock, his ass accepting him easily. 

"Yes. I'm sure." He purred.

Looking into Minato's blue eyes, Kakashi was struck with the thought that this was the very first time he had ever had Minato in this way. Seven years of being sexually active… and yet things had always been the other way around. 

Not that Kakashi minded that fact. If anything, it was of his own doing. Kakashi had an insatiable craving for Minato's large cock, and never hesitated to be on the receiving end. 

Minato's eyes turned thoughtful, as if following the same line of thinking. The older man leaned down slowly, framing Kakashi's head with his arms and pressing their lips together. 

Kakashi hummed, happily returning the gesture as he wrapped his arms around Minato's torso. He shifted, thrusting shallowly up into Minato's tight heat to help him get used to the sensation while Tenzo crept up behind them. 

Minato moaned lowly, his abs flexing as he circled his hips. Kakashi gasped as pleasure shot up his spine, his fingers moving up to grip unruly blond hair. 

Tenzo positioned himself behind the captain, placing his palm flat against the small of his back. "Are you ready?" Tenzo asked softly. 

Kakashi could hear the fondness dripping from Tenzo's tone, his brown eyes filled with emotion that he so often repressed and kept to himself. 

Minato smiled brightly, leaning back to pull the brunet into a passionate kiss, all the while grinding himself over Kakashi's cock and stealing his breath away. 

When Minato finally released Tenzo from his grasp, the excitement in his eyes was obvious. Tenzo chuckled, realigning himself behind him as Minato settled back down onto Kakashi's chest. 

Kakashi wrapped the older man up in his arms and moved to distract him with more kissing. Their lips interlocked and tongues danced for a moment before Kakashi could feel Tenzo's cock pressing against Minato's waiting entrance. 

When he started to press in, Minato abandoned the kiss, his fingers digging into the sheets as Kakashi did his best to distract him further. 

Despite the obvious tension in Minato's body, Tenzo's stretching had proved more than adequate. His cock slid alongside Kakashi's slowly, and Minato appeared to be in no pain. 

All three men groaned as Tenzo finally bottomed out, the youngest of them resting his forehead on Minato's back. 

"Are you alright?" Kakashi cooed, stroking his fingers along Minato's strong jawline. 

Minato nodded his head, his face very close to resting against Kakashi's chest. "But I don't think I can last long." 

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. "No one does." 

It had been a proven fact among the crew that this particular circumstance was a bit too much stimulation for anyone other than Gai himself to keep at for long… and even the power of youth had its limits. 

Minato huffed a strained laugh, clearly still getting used to the massive stretch his body was being put through. Eventually, after a minute or two of just waiting there, Minato jerked his head in a hasty nod to show he was ready. Tenzo moved first, testing the waters as he slowly pulled out, groaning loudly as Minato gasped and Kakashi fought back an embarrassing whine. 

Tenzo pressed back in, and Kakashi saw stars. His vision blurred as Minato shook above him, moaning like a wanton whore as two of his subordinates filled him fully. 

The next time Tenzo pulled out and started to press back in, Kakashi started to move as well, pulling back as much as he could from his position on the floor and alternating his thrusts with Tenzo's. 

Minato could only shout and claw at the sheets from where he was trapped between them. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, and he seemed oblivious to Kakashi's hands settling themselves on his hips next to Tenzo's. 

They settled into a practiced rhythm. Kakashi and Tenzo took turns fucking into Minato's tight ass, enjoying the way the older man wailed in pleasure and took turns shouting their names. 

It was only another minute or so before Minato couldn't take it anymore, his lips parted in a silent shout as he came in between them, his body tensing to the point that neither Kakashi nor Tenzo could even move. 

It was too much. The tight squeeze and the feeling of Tenzo's cock pulsing beside his own was enough for Kakashi's orgasm to hit him full force. His vision went white as he came, his fingers inadvertently digging into beautiful suntanned skin. 

Distantly, Kakashi was aware of Tenzo shifting slightly and groaning, likely reaching his own orgasm as Minato dropped onto Kakashi in exhaustion. 

It really was a  _ good thing  _ that no one lasted long in this situation, because even their trained bodies could only handle so much of this before becoming completely worn out. 

Minato was trembling above him as Tenzo carefully pulled out, and Kakashi's softened cock slipped out with him. 

When Tenzo dropped to the mattress bodily beside them, he reluctantly accepted the fact that they weren't likely to be cleaning up until morning. He wrapped his tired arms around Minato, spinning gracefully to plop him into the space between them. 

He wasn't sure when it had become customary for the receiver to be positioned in the middle, but he certainly didn't plan on ever breaking the tradition. Not when Minato was already falling asleep and nestled with an adorable sleepy hum between them. 

Tenzo leaned over the older man easily, kissing Kakashi sweetly for a moment before placing a similarly soft kiss to Minato's forehead. 

It was easy to fall asleep in the moments after, when Kakashi's body was still tingling with warm fuzziness from his orgasm and two of his most important people were curled up in bed with him. 


	22. Kakashi/Tobi - bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, to anyone not familiar with those series, Obito's canon alter-ego, Tobi, exists as a separate person. He is established as being Obito's twin, and bears the scars that canon Obito does. 
> 
> Ages: Kakashi -22, Tobi - 24
> 
> I wish to dedicate this chapter to @Obitoforpresident. Enjoy! 😘

Tobi scowled as he made his way through the damp cave. This entire island was an awful  _ shithole _ , and he couldn't believe he had been dragged here. 

Though… the island could have been a wonderful paradise, and Tobi would still have been grumpy. 

_ Caves were  _ **_not_ ** _ his favorite place.  _

Still, he wouldn't have been here  _ at all _ if his twin brother hadn't randomly used their shared Mangekyou to land himself on the deck of  _ The Akatsuki  _ while in the middle of some sort of panic attack. 

Minato's crew had been overwhelmed, and of course they would come assist. 

Tobi's foot dropped into a puddle of some sort of unidentifiable liquid, and he paused to roll his eyes. All he knew was that it  _ wasn't  _ water, and that he probably was just going to  _ burn  _ these clothes when they returned to their ship. 

_ Why  _ **_he_ ** _ had been sent to collect Kakashi was a mystery.  _ They had finished off the enemies, and he was assured by the  _ astounding _ number of sensors on the other crew that Kakashi was in here, and he appeared to be unharmed. 

Tobi's  _ pants  _ weren't  _ unharmed.  _

The newest Uchiha scoffed as his arm accidentally brushed against the wall, gathering whatever awful grime resided there and prompting him to pick up his pace because he just wanted  _ out of there. _

Finally,  _ finally _ , the tunnel opened up into a small room. Small enough that Tobi had to wonder why these dicks couldn't have found some nicer island to use as their base of operation, or somewhere that at least had enough room for them to work. 

Criminals as a whole were never very smart.

Tobi stopped walking, his crimson eyes checking over the form suspended from the ceiling. The younger man had his arms attached to the rocks above his head, heavy chains holding him there with his legs anchored to the ground. 

He appeared to have been stripped down to his underwear, blindfolded and chained up to be tortured. 

By the looks of it, they had gotten here just in time, because Kakashi  _ did  _ appear unharmed. 

The silver-haired pirate tensed as he sensed Tobi's presence there, so he finally spoke up. 

"Kakashi?" He called out as he moved closer.

"Obito?" Kakashi called with uncertainty. Tobi had never really thought about the fact that he likely sounded very similar to his twin brother, though Kakashi clearly sensed that something wasn't quite right. "Not quite. It's Tobi." He answered calmly, stepping up so that the man was within arm's reach. 

He scanned Kakashi again with his eyes, looking over the miles of toned pale muscles as the younger man waited patiently. He looked like quite the appetizing meal hanging there, and Tobi's pants tightened as he continued to look.

"Is everyone alright? Aren't you going to let me down?" Kakashi asked quietly, his blindfolded face turning to look in the direction Tobi was standing in. 

Suddenly, Tobi's mind filled with all sorts of devious thoughts. Kakashi, bound and helpless, bouncing on his cock. 

Of course, he may have been a  _ pirate _ , but he certainly wasn't a  _ rapist _ . 

"If you want. Everyone else is fine." He answered casually with a shrug the other man couldn't see. 

Even under the blindfold, Tobi could see Kakashi's brows furrow in thought. "Why wouldn't I want you to?" He asked slowly, his beautiful pink lips attracting Tobi's attention. 

Tobi chuckled under his breath. He wasn't as familiar with the man as his twin was, but he knew that Kakashi held a soft spot for being bound. "Well, you being tied up all helpless and attractive like this has given me certain  _ thoughts.  _ I wasn't sure if you would like to have some  _ fun  _ before I let you down." 

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer, but paused. Tobi could practically  _ see  _ the cogs moving in his brain. If he wanted down, he wouldn't hesitate to remove the chains holding him there… though he hoped Kakashi was interested in playing around a bit first. 

Tobi's sharingan caught the movement in Kakashi's underwear, and smirked at the effect the thought was having on the younger man. 

"Well… that  _ does  _ sound rather appealing." Kakashi mumbled, his face flushing a pretty pink under the blindfold. 

Tobi smiled, stepping forward and pressing his hands against sculpted abs. "You're sure? Anyone could come check on us and see." 

It was Kakashi's turn to smirk. "They won't. Minato and Tenzo can sense that you are with me, and  _ Shisui  _ can tell what we are up to by our chakra alone." 

_ Right.  _ Tobi always forgot how developed Shisui's sensing skills were. Perhaps it would be easier to remember if they worked together more often. He hummed, content with the answer, and started moving his hands over muscles that twitched beneath his touch. 

"Would you like the blindfold to be removed?" He asked absently, his eyes watching the flex of strong thighs as his fingers trailed over them. 

Kakashi sounded breathless when he answered, his skin breaking out in goosebumps as Tobi continued barely skimming his skin. "No." 

Tobi huffed in amusement, leaning in to capture a pebbled pink nipple in his mouth. Kakashi gasped and arched toward his touch, but Tobi noticed how awkwardly his legs were positioned. They were placed a bit too far apart, his feet digging into the ground at an awkward angle. 

It only took two expertly controlled fire jutsus to destroy the chains holding his legs captive, and Kakashi adjusted his stance immediately. He still kept his legs spread decently, but appeared to be much more comfortable. 

Tobi used the new freedom of Kakashi's legs to remove his underwear, slowly curling his fingers around the waistband as his lips trailed over his navel. Kakashi's breath hitched, his hips angling towards him. His lips followed a trail downward as he removed the garment covering Kakashi's waiting erection.

The man was just as well endowed as he recalled, and Tobi's mouth was already watering as the cock jutted out towards his face. Kakashi moaned as he reached out with his tongue, licking around the tip as his hands returned to grip his hips. Kakashi's cock twitched in under his tongue, and Tobi wasted no time in swallowing it down to the hilt.

Kakashi wailed, clearly caught off guard by the sudden stimulation. Tobi would have laughed if he wasn't so focused on not choking as Kakashi's hips rutted forward. 

Tobi loosened his grip, allowing Kakashi the freedom to fuck into his mouth at whatever pace he wanted, so he could simply focus on his breathing. Kakashi took the offer easily, thrusting and groaning as his cock consistently hit the back of Tobi's throat. 

"Tobi… I wanna… can we…"

Kakashi's movements slowed, and Tobi left Kakashi's cock with a loud slurp. "What is it,  _ Bakashi _ ?" 

Tobi hadn't felt an ounce of shame in stealing his brother's nickname for the man, but would never admit that he found Obito's use of it absolutely adorable. 

"I…" Kakashi started, his face going far redder than it should have. Seeing him having such a hard time saying what he wanted was a bit of a surprise, seeing how crudely he had spoken the first time they had gotten together. 

Tobi stood up, trailing his hands across old scars as he went, and leaned up to press his lips to Kakashi's. He tasted every bit as wonderful as Tobi remembered, and it was hard to pull away to speak again. "What is it, Kakashi?" He whispered.

_ "Fuck me,  _ please?"

Kakashi's voice was barely audible, but Tobi felt like being kind and not making him repeat it, when it was obviously hard for him to ask in the first place."I would love nothing more… but I don't have anything to use." He admitted reluctantly. 

Kakashi's head turned like he could actually see, though Tobi knew he couldn't. "Are my pants in here? I have something."

Tobi tried not to roll his eyes as he chuckled under his breath. Minato's crew truly was full of perverts… though perhaps that was a bit hypocritical to say at this point. Tobi scanned the room, finding the pile of discarded clothes quickly. He didn't say anything before leaving Kakashi's side, but chose to step loudly so the vulnerable man would know where he was. 

Kakashi had a lot of weird things in his pockets. There were several strangely shaped rocks, two feathers, a tiny wooden cat, and a small unidentifiable piece of metal. Tobi was definitely confused, but replaced everything as he had found it once he acquired the small vial of oil. Kakashi appeared to still be in high enough spirits when he returned. Tobi hadn't been certain how the younger man would feel about being left alone in such a condition, and returned as quickly as he could. 

Kakashi seemed to relax as Tobi put his hands on him again, kissing slowly across sculpted pecs and raised nipples. Kakashi arched forward into his touch as he descended back down to a kneeling position. This time, when he swallowed Kakashi's cock, his hands moved around to cup his ass, kneading and spreading his cheeks. Kakashi's moans escalated in volume, and Tobi decided they probably shouldn't spend too much time on this. 

It was easy to forget that both of their crews were outside waiting for Itachi and Sasori to show up with the other ship… especially when such a gorgeous body was writhing and flexing under his touch. 

Tobi opened the vial and dribbled oil onto his fingers. Kakashi fucked into his mouth slowly, not moving so fast that he was unable to multitask. He dragged his fingers along Kakashi's hip, just enough so that he wouldn't surprise the man too much as his fingers dipped between his cheeks.

Kakashi's thrusting stuttered, clearly torn between moving back against his fingers or continuing the slow fucking of his mouth. Tobi slipped the first finger in, drawing a moan from above him. There was little resistance, so he added the second finger almost immediately. 

Kakashi started to fuck into his mouth again while he was being stretched, and Tobi found he enjoyed the musky taste. He continued to stretch him until three fingers were able to move with no resistance, and finally pulled off of Kakashi's cock again.

Tobi was on his feet once more, moving around and dragging his hands across pale skin. Kakashi shivered in anticipation while Tobi tried to decide which position would work best. Finally, he decided, and moved to face Kakashi again.

Tobi leaned in, cupping Kakashi's jaw and pressing their lips together. Kakashi returned the gesture enthusiastically, the chains in the ceiling clinking as he moved. Tobi broke the kiss, but remained close. "Hold on to the chains for me." He whispered, and Kakashi was in motion immediately. He wrapped the chains around his palm, gripping them to support himself so that when Tobi lifted him, his weight wouldn't be hanging from his wrists alone. 

Tobi grinned, reaching down and lifting Kakashi from underneath his thighs. Kakashi's strong legs wrapped around him effortlessly as Tobi tried to line up his cock with the ass hovering above him.

When Tobi slowly lowered Kakashi onto his cock, he could hardly concentrate. He was being squeezed so deliciously, and the body he was holding flexed and moved in all the right ways.

Kakashi was gorgeous. The sharingan would always remember the way the younger man's lips parted in pleasure, and his pretty pale skin flushing pink as he was impaled. 

Tobi's legs shook, and he accepted the fact that he would be  _ super  _ sore in the morning. 

Kakashi swiveled his hips, a devious smirk on his face as Tobi tried to catch his breath. They both moaned as Tobi moved to meet Kakashi's hips, pressing them tighter together. Tobi's face dropped onto Kakashi's sweaty chest, his fingers digging into the pale skin beneath Kakashi's thighs.

Eventually, Tobi managed to get himself under control. He lifted Kakashi again easily, aiding by the man's grip on the chains and his powerful legs, and let him drop back down. 

_ "Fuck."  _ Kakashi moaned, his head dropping back in pleasure. Tobi's breath was nearly punched back out of him again as stars erupted in his vision. The angle was fantastic, and Kakashi was still  _ so tight. _

He shifted his grip to where the man's thighs met his ass, and started again. They moved together seamlessly, as if  _ they  _ had been the ones to know each other for so long. Kakashi's body met him on every thrust, moans tumbling from both of them as they chased their release. 

Kakashi didn't take long, his arms shaking as he desperately clung to the chains supporting him. His orgasm nearly sent Tobi over the edge as well. His ass gripped him like a vice, and the sight was insanely sexy. Tobi managed to hang on for a few more shallow thrusts, finally coming inside Kakashi's ass with a deep groan.

It was difficult to remain standing as white flooded his vision. He knew his legs were shaking, and the added effort of supporting Kakashi's weight was certainly not helping. 

Once he was able to see again,Tobi tried to focus, looking up at the chains that held Kakashi there. It was as easy as breathing to send a small fireball up to the pulley that linked the chains together, freeing Kakashi's arms.

The added weight was a bit of a shock, but Kakashi quickly grabbed onto his shoulders to try to stabilize the sudden change in weight distribution. Still, Tobi could feel his legs starting to buckle. 

Crimson eyes scanned the room quickly, and Tobi was able to locate a pile of hay before they both crashed to the ground. He spun last second, landing on his back in the pile that was frankly just a  _ little too small  _ to completely break their fall. 

Tobi's breath was stolen on impact. He gasped for air like a fish out of water as he watched Kakashi finally remove his blindfold. 

He felt terrible as he watched Kakashi remove an invisible chakra seal from his shoulder. He should have asked. It should have been obvious that Kakashi would have busted himself out if he had the use of his chakra. 

The silver-haired man saw his guilty look, and swooped down for a kiss. Despite barely being able to breathe again, he kissed back passionately. Kakashi was still wrapped around his softening cock, along with the rest of his body, and he couldn't resist the temptation. 

Kakashi hummed happily, breaking the kiss to meet his gaze. "Thanks for rescuing me." He whispered with a wink, and finally made an effort to stand. He looked like a newborn deer, his legs hardly handling his weight. 

Tobi jumped up to follow him, grabbing his wrist, still wrapped in a metal cuff, and pulling his arm over his shoulder. 

~

Getting Kakashi dressed again had been a struggle, but not as bad as navigating the dark tunnel without either of them bumping into the  _ disgusting _ walls. 

After the third time Tobi knocked his shoulder into the wall and scowled furiously, Kakashi finally asked him the question he had been dreading. 

"You don't like caves very much, do you?"

Tobi huffed, debating internally what to tell the man. He disliked retelling his story immensely, and had only managed to tell Yahiko in the five years since he joined the crew. Perhaps it was time to share his secret once again. 

They walked on in silence as Tobi contemplated what exactly he wanted to say, and Kakashi waited patiently. He could see why his brother was so attached to the man… aside from his amazingly sexy body. 

"Everyone assumes that I was in some sort of explosion." Tobi replied with a shrug, as casually as he could manage. "I let them believe it." 

He could feel Kakashi's gaze on him, but didn't meet his eyes. He lowered his voice, shamefully admitting what he had hidden for so long in a low whisper.  _ "But they are wrong." _

Kakashi hummed softly, tightening the arm around his shoulders in a weird sort of embrace. "It was a cave-in." Kakashi observed quietly, and Tobi nodded, though he wasn't sure how well the other man could see it. 

"I see." Kakashi replied simply. "Then let's get out of here, shall we?" 

Tobi exhaled in relief as they picked up their pace. Kakashi didn't seem interested in forcing him to retell his entire story. Even after all these years, he wasn't sure he would  _ be able to _ . Even Yahiko didn't know  _ everything. _

As they hobbled out into the light and Kakashi acted as if they had never even talked about it, Tobi thought that maybe someday, he would be able to tell his story to Kakashi. Until then, he watched as the worried crew of  _ The Flying Thunder God _ cooed and checked over their returned teammate for injuries. 

Yahiko arched an eyebrow at him, eyeballing him even though he had been uninjured when he had entered the cave. It was reassuring to know that Yahiko was looking for any sign of distress. The crew of  _ The Akatsuki  _ was his family, whether it was by blood or not. 

With one last wink from Kakashi, the two ships parted ways. Somehow, Tobi knew he could trust Kakashi to keep his secret, and was able to smile and wave to the other half of his family as they set off into the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that may be interested, Kakashi's pockets contain random artifacts that capture his eye as he goes about his life. He has his dog-brain moments where he sees something shiny and decides to collect it. (Also he often carries a small cat that Tenzo created for him when they were children.)
> 
> Tobi's full backstory will be explored at some point in the future!


	23. Kakashi/Minato - Punishment, paddling

Kakashi had known what was going to happen. He had fucked up.  _ Royally.  _ He had gotten captured because he decided to try and play  _ hero _ , and go off alone. 

He felt absolutely terrible, but that wasn't good enough. Kakashi knew that there was some sort of punishment coming his way as soon as they sailed away from the island and their sister ship.

However, he didn't expect his punishment to be started by Tenzo. 

He followed the younger man into the captain's quarters obediently. Tenzo wasn't his superior, but he had come bearing orders from Minato, and couldn't be refused… not that Kakashi would have anyway. 

Kakashi's nervousness was rising the longer Tenzo went without speaking. Even when Kakashi was in trouble, Tenzo had never given him the silent treatment. 

Though to be fair, Kakashi had never been captured before. 

Even after the door was closed, Tenzo remained silent, pointedly looking at Kakashi's clothes with emotionless eyes until the older man got the hint and started to strip. 

It didn't bode well that Minato was choosing not to be present. The older man was stewing in his disappointment somewhere else, and it hurt Kakashi's heart to think about his failure. 

As soon as Kakashi was fully nude, the mokuton sprang from the floor, wrapping around Kakashi's middle and pulling him onto the bed. He was maneuvered effortlessly, like he was some sort of doll. Even  _ if  _ Kakashi had wanted to fight against it, he likely wouldn't have won without one hell of a battle. 

He was on his stomach, his calves being bound to his thighs while legs were splayed to either side, and his arms bound behind his back. Mokuton bondage was nothing new to Kakashi, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried when the vines wrapped around his hardened cock and his balls. 

Even with the overwhelming guilt he felt, getting naked and being bound had given him an erection, which was clearly part of the plan. He wouldn't be able to orgasm like that. 

Kakashi focused on his breathing, his head turned to the left as he laid helplessly on the mattress. The bed dipped softly with Tenzo's weight, and he felt a familiar bell being pressed into his hand. 

_ There was always a choice _ , but he refused to back out of a punishment. Especially when he so clearly deserved it. 

The heat of Tenzo's arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Kakashi was greeted by saddened brown eyes. 

"Kakashi." Tenzo spoke softly, his voice full of emotion that wrapped around Kakashi's heart and  _ squeezed _ . 

_ Guilt. Regret. Disappointment.  _

Kakashi's eyes watered. Even with just his name, the message was loud and clear. He could have gotten himself  _ killed  _ with his carelessness. He would have left Tenzo, Minato, Obito, Shisui, Gai, and Sai behind, not to even  _ mention  _ the other half of their family aboard  _ The Akatsuki _ , and each one of them would have felt the loss. He wasn't under the delusion that no one would care. The entire crew made it more than clear  _ every damn day  _ that he was important to them, and he tried to do the same in return. 

By running off on his own, he had spat all over their feelings. 

"I'm sorry, Tenzo." Kakashi barely breathed the words out, his shaky breath making it nearly impossible to speak, but Tenzo heard it clearly. He nodded softly, his hand giving one last squeeze to his shoulder before the younger man retreated from the bed.

The door closed quietly, and Kakashi was alone. Alone and tied in a way that made it nearly impossible to move. If he tried hard enough he probably could, but he would likely tire himself out  _ and  _ upset Minato further by doing so. 

It was a long time before Kakashi heard the door opening again. Minato's presence was unmistakable, even when Kakashi was facing away from the door. 

A hand gently touched his back, and he startled a bit. No matter how long he had been part of the crew, Minato could always surprise him with his speed.

"Kakashi. I presume you know what you have done?" Minato growled low, obviously upset by the events of the morning. 

"Yes, Sir." He answered as best as he could, heavy emotions still gripping his heart tightly. 

"You've broken the rules.  _ Again _ . It isn't normal for you to do something like this… not so close to the last time." Minato commented, his hand sliding along the ropes that kept his arms tied behind his back. 

Kakashi shivered, but knew it was not his turn to speak. He bit back all of his excuses, all of his guilt. He needed to atone. Apologizing with words would get him nowhere. 

"And then… instead of coming back to us immediately, you had your fun in the cave with Tobi. Did you not?" 

Kakashi grimaced. It wasn't exactly the brightest idea he had ever had… though it was quite fun. He had let his libido get the best of him, the promise of being fucked senseless too good to pass up. "Yes, Sir."

Minato's fingers trailed down to his wrist, moving between his own fingers to ensure that he had been given the bell. Then, he disappeared. Kakashi could feel the surge of chakra in the room, and braced himself for whatever was to come. 

Minato moved around to the front of the bed at the same time that hands gripped his hips.  _ Ah. Shadow clone. _

The Minato that was in front of him cupped his face, lifting his upper body off of the mattress so their gazes could meet. 

It was enough of a distraction that the hit of the solid paddle against his ass made him yelp and tense, the loud cracking noise echoing through the room. Kakashi was rarely caught so off guard, but all he could focus on was the bright burst of  _ pain _ before a mild warmth spread across his skin.

The clone was still watching him carefully, likely looking for any sign of defiance. "You will accept your punishment?"

Kakashi nodded, still out of breath from the first hit of the paddle. A painful grip in his hair quickly reminded him of his manners. "Y-Yes, Sir."

A shiver worked its way from his neck all the way down his spine, his legs shaking from the way he was bound and the anticipation of another hit. 

It came quickly, harder than the last, across his right cheek this time instead of the left. Kakashi swallowed his response, choosing instead to focus on his breathing. Minato's close smirked, one of his hands disappearing down where Kakashi could not see.

The silver-haired pirate was slowly lowered, and Kakashi understood. The clone's cock was out, hardened and waiting. Kakashi accepted it into his mouth without a fuss, unable to choose the pace or how far he was lowered onto the giant cock. His fangs dragged along the tender flesh within his overstretched jaw, the cock just a bit too big for him to give a comfortable blowjob.

"If you dispel my clone, we will continue this until you can manage." Minato spoke with a hum, and Kakashi finally understood what he was meant to do. 

If he accidentally bit down on the clone while he was being paddled, this would continue on through the night. 

The next hit was a test, lighter than the other two, and it was a struggle to remain calm. The cock in his mouth throbbed, and it took everything Kakashi had to keep his mouth propped open through the pain. 

Minato's hand smoothed over his already sore ass, pleasure radiating from the area. It was times like this that Kakashi could understand how Obito could enjoy pain so thoroughly. His cock wept from where it was trapped by the mokuton, too far from the mattress to receive any friction. 

Minato's fingers made a detour, delving into his ass and giving Kakashi another type of shocking pleasure. He was stretched rapidly, three fingers entering him from the get-go since he was still relatively loose from the morning's activities with Tobi. 

Minato groaned behind him and above him, the clone slowly rocking up into his mouth. Kakashi needed to focus, but it was hard when those talented fingers left and a plug was inserted inside of him instead. 

Kakashi moaned around the cock in his mouth, and the clone gripped into his hair tightly as he started to take his own pleasure. 

It was during this distraction that the next hit came across his ass, his body clenching around the plug that was grinding straight into his prostate. Kakashi wailed, his volume dampened by the clone's cock that he  _ desperately  _ fought to keep from biting. Warmth radiated into his  _ bones _ , and he could hardly help it when his hips started trying to rut forward. 

The movement was difficult with his legs bound the way they were, but Minato didn't seem bothered by his attempts. The captain picked up his pace after that, and started to hit harder. Kakashi's eyes watered from the pain/pleasure combination, and the nearly unbearable stimulation he was getting from the plug. He was approaching the edge rapidly, and he knew it would not matter. He would not be allowed to come, and likely not for a long time. 

The clone started fucking his mouth in earnest, Kakashi's jaw spread much too far for comfort and already getting unbelievably sore. His hair was continuously tugged on, drool poured out of his mouth like a faucet, and he was seeing spots. 

Minato's next hit was dead center, right over the end of the plug, and Kakashi's eyes screwed shut as he whimpered. His cock twitched painfully as he tried to come, the vines very effective at their job. 

Kakashi wanted to come, unbelievably so. But… if Minato was taking his punishment this seriously, he was  _ extremely  _ upset. He hardly ever broke out the paddle, and even when he did, it wasn't usually this intense. 

He was given a moment to breathe, the cock retreating halfway out of his mouth, and the paddle resting for a minute. Minato's hands pressed against his ass, and he could only imagine how red it must be at this point. 

He knew his breather was over the moment Minato pushed on the plug, ruthlessly  _ grinding  _ it into his prostate and making him  _ scream. _ The paddle returned with a vengeance, striking differently each time and never failing to make his body tense painfully. 

It could have been minutes. It could have been  _ hours.  _ All Kakashi knew was that the clone had already come inside his throat a while back, his face now resting against the sheets that were wet from both his tears and his drool. His jaw ached dreadfully, but the clone had been nice enough to help him close it again before he dispelled. 

The paddle clattered to the ground noisily, and the plug was removed from his throbbing ass. Even Minato would not be able to heal the rainbow of colors he would bear in the morning. 

Minato's hands were on his hips as he  _ finally  _ pushed his cock inside of Kakashi's body. The older man's pelvis pressed up against Kakashi's sore cheeks, and he hissed through tightly clenched teeth. Minato's cock felt  _ so good  _ inside of him, filling him up in a way that no plug could match. 

The blond groaned, slowly pulling out and pressing back in harshly. Kakashi yelped, his prostate bringing him pleasure, but his sore cheeks shooting pain up his spine. 

"You've done so well, Kakashi." Minato cooed, slowly rotating his hips to drag his cock along his inner walls. "Even better than I expected."

Hot lips pressed a sweet kiss up against Kakashi's bound wrists, and he knew he had been forgiven. It had been  _ hours  _ since their return, that much he knew for sure, and not a single crewmate had kissed him. His eyes were still watering, but this time it was from the immense relief he felt. 

"Do you want to  _ come _ , Kakashi?" Minato purred, his hands situated firmly on his hips as he started moving again. Kakashi whimpered, his angry neglected cock dragging against the mattress with every thrust. 

"Yes, Sir." He answered weakly, and felt an immediate surge of chakra. His muscles sagged in relief when the tight mokuton released his aching cock. He wasn't able to relax for long. Minato fucked into him viciously, pounding again his abused prostate until he was seeing stars. 

His entire body rocked with Minato's thrusts, and Kakashi's vision flooded with white when he finally came with a wail.

~

Kakashi woke up slowly, his stomach on the bed with his limbs unbound. His ass and lower back were throbbing, but it was much less than he expected. He became aware of Minato's presence at the edge of the bed, and immediately knew something was still wrong. Minato  _ always  _ laid with him after a punishment. 

He turned his head carefully, finding his neck rather sore as well, and saw Minato sitting silently. The older man wasn't looking at him, his blue eyes trained on the floor, and filled with a sort of sadness that Kakashi had only seen a few times in his life. 

"Kakashi." Minato spoke softly, still refusing to look in his direction. "Please don't ever do that to me again." 

Finally, blue eyes met his, and Kakashi felt his heart squeezing painfully in his chest.  _ He had done this _ . He had hurt his captain, and the guilt threatened to swallow him whole. His vision blurred as his eyes started to water, but he didn't have the will to wipe the unshed tears away.

Minato moved closer, cupping his face and using his thumbs to wipe beneath his eyes. 

"I forgive you, Kakashi."

Tears fell freely down his face, the guilt and relief overwhelming him together. He continued to cry even as Minato climbed under the blanket with him, curling up against him and pressing soft kisses to his face.

He would do better. It wasn't fair to put his crew, his  _ family  _ through such pain. Whatever pain he experienced from his punishment would be  _ nothing  _ compared to the loss of a loved one. "I'll be better." Kakashi promised, his voice raw and barely audible. 

Minato nodded, his blue eyes looking a bit closer to their usual bright hue. "I believe you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. The feels got away from me a bit as I wrote this one. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, PLEASE comment, because I am a needy bastard and need the inspiration to continue at a steady pace! 💜💜


	24. Tenzo/Shisui - toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added chapter 23 today as well, don't miss out! 💜💜

Shisui ducked sideways as an impressive array of kunai flew past his face. He jumped quickly, vaulting over a fallen log to get to Tenzo's right side. He landed, and nearly lost his footing as burning pleasure shot up his spine. 

The mokuton toy inside of him was  _ moving _ , pulsing against his prostate at random intervals. Shisui shot Tenzo a glance, the older man's face blank aside from the unconcealed amusement in his deep brown eyes. 

Shisui shot him a playful glare, moving once again to try to flank the wood style user. 

Tenzo launched a wave of water at him, his powers even stronger than usual since they were sparring near the edge of the island, the ocean only 20 feet away. Shisui dodged easily, using the water as a shield to move closer. 

Tenzo's toy pulsed inside him again.  _ Stronger. Faster. _ Shisui gasped, his legs giving out just as the mokuton shot out from a nearby tree. Shisui rolled, propelling himself up and out of such a vulnerable position. He tapped into his speed, flickering himself across the battlefield and into Tenzo's personal space before the vines could catch him. 

The brunet met him blow for blow in taijutsu, a subtle twitch of his brow the only hint he would get before the toy jammed up against his prostate tried to take him down again. 

He whimpered, blocking a kick to his ribs as the object inside of him grew  _ again _ . It was becoming nearly unbearable, his erection grinding up against the front of his pants with every movement, and the toy jostling around at every turn. 

Tenzo chuckled as Shisui took a leap backwards, wiping the excessive sweat from his brow as he put some distance between them. 

This was frustrating. Tenzo controlled this fight from the moment Shisui allowed him to put a toy inside of his ass. It had sounded like an easy challenge at the time… but he hadn't been aware of  _ how much control  _ Tenzo really had over the long wooden plug. 

Shisui was gasping, trying to catch his breath as he navigated through another storm of kunai and shuriken. The pleasure was intensifying with every second, and Shisui's body could hardly take it. 

The power of the plug amplified yet again, and Shisui couldn't stop the moan this time. Tenzo was closing in. He could sense his movements… but Shisui's eyes were clouded over with lust, stars punching through his vision even with the sharingan activated. 

Shisui barely managed not to fall on his face when his legs gave out again, catching himself on his hands and knees in the grass. Sweat poured from his face, but he didn't move until Tenzo's foot gently nudged at his ribcage.

Shisui rolled onto his back with all the grace he could manage, watching through his blurry vision as tenzo dropped down next to him with a smile. 

Tenzo's hand palmed his aching cock through his pants, and the toy pulsed against his prostate again. Shisui's back bowed as he came, his mouth hanging open and a deep moan crossing his lips. 

The toy eased off, shrinking back down to it's original size. Tenzo chuckled, leaning down to capture him in a soft kiss. Shisui met him eagerly, pushing his tongue between parted lips and holding Tenzo close by his neck. 

Tenzo broke them apart with a smile, connecting their foreheads. "I win." 

Shisui huffed a laugh, his breathing still a bit out of control from his orgasm and the physical exertion. "So you do."

Tenzo smirked dangerously, his fingers brushing sweaty black hair out of Shisui's eyes. "Wanna go again?" 

Shisui laughed again, this time loud and full of fondness. There was absolutely  _ no way  _ he could beat Tenzo in this condition. Shisui watched Tenzo's smirk turn into another gorgeous smile, and then shrugged. "Sure." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite this one being so short, I really enjoyed it. It was fun to write!


	25. Gai + Kakashi/Tenzo - exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've uploaded chapters 23-25 today! Make sure you check them out! 💜💜

Gai sighed as he relaxed back against one of the many palm trees covering the island. He had just finished his first round of post-workout exercises, and decided to watch the show happening in front of him. 

Kakashi and Tenzo were sparring, deciding to work out through combat as opposed to the solitary way Gai often did. It was a pleasant view to relax to. Both of the younger men had tossed their shirts to the side while Gai had been doing his pushups, citing the heat as the cause. 

Gai knew for a fact it wasn't the  _ sun _ that was heating up the area. 

Tenzo and Kakashi moved like two parts to a whole, coming and going in one fluid motion like they had a direct connection to each other's thoughts. Gai had always found it fascinating to watch. The two always managed to have this insane  _ chemistry  _ together, like they just couldn't help themselves when the other was around. 

Gai's eyes focused as Kakashi kicked Tenzo's legs out from under him, the younger man going down with wide eyes and landing with a loud  _ oomph.  _

Before anyone could blink, Kakashi was astride Tenzo's hips, their hands interlocked above his messy brown hair. Tenzo didn't seem to mind his new predicament, the atmosphere switching instantaneously to something much more intimate. 

Kakashi kissed Tenzo with a furious passion, neither of them minding that Gai was still nearby, watching with dark eyes trained on their muscular forms. 

Gai had his cock out of his pants long before the first moan broke Tenzo's lips, his hand fisted tightly around it as he watched the two grind against each other. 

Kakashi's pale body moved gracefully, his abs and hips rolling like a powerful wave, cresting against Tenzo's hard-earned body and back again. 

Gai continued stroking his eager cock, watching quietly as the two chased their release in the sand, rutting against each other like they had been apart for an incredibly long time. 

Gai let out a soft moan when Kakashi pulled both of their cocks out of their pants, fisting both impressive erections and throwing his head back. 

Tenzo used his newly freed hands to grip Kakashi's ass tightly, grinding them closer together and moaning with closed eyes. 

Gai groaned, red-hot pleasure building in his gut as Tenzo spilled between them, moaning with his smooth voice that flowed like honey, his lips parted and his fingers digging into pale skin. 

Kakashi threw his head back again, coming with a grunt as Tenzo worked to catch his breath. They were a wonderful mix of tanned and pale skin, and Gai considered himself lucky to have this intimate view of them both.

Gai moaned, quiet enough that the other two were undisturbed, and spilled over his hand. He probably would have to ask Obito for help cleaning his pants, but he knew it was worth it as Kakashi kissed Tenzo down into the sand. 

Gai knew they were far from finished, and wouldn't mind him sticking around to watch. They would even invite him to  _ join  _ if he showed an interest. Still, Gai tucked himself back into his pants, and stood on shaky legs. He still had the second round of his post-workout exercising to do. With one last fond look at the two lovers, Gai walked away, making his way through the trees and towards a different clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing exhibitionism, and I don't think it turned out too shabby!


	26. Minato/Shisui - fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded a lot of chapters today... don't miss out!

Minato watches with a fond smile as Shisui writhes on the bed beneath him. He is only two fingers in, and yet the younger man is already a beautiful sweaty mess against his sheets. 

It's always a wonder to be with Shisui. His enthusiasm for new and exciting things is unrivaled, and he is  _ beyond _ gorgeous, with miles of perfect pale skin and toned muscles. Minato can't help but lean over him fully, capturing those pretty pink lips with his own and tangling his free hand into wavy black hair. 

Shisui moans, arching his back and desperately trying to press back against Minato's muscular fingers. Crimson eyes switch between rolling back into his head and trying to memorize every little detail.

It's as easy as breathing to fall in love with someone like Shisui. 

Minato has fallen in love with his entire crew, and does his best to show it. When Shisui  _ begs  _ for more, Minato adds another finger with a fond smile and gentle cooing. They still have quite a bit to go before they get to where Shisui wants to be, to the exciting new thing he has decided to try. 

Of course, Minato jumped at the chance to humor him, because watching Shisui come undone has always been one of his favorite pastimes. 

Shisui wails, Minato's fingers gently pressing against the tiny bundle of nerves inside of him. Minato is drinking up every ounce of his enthusiasm, his anticipation. 

It's very obvious that the thought of their end goal is what is driving Shisui absolutely  _ mad  _ with pleasure, his entire body practically  _ vibrating  _ with it. 

Minato adds the fourth finger carefully, watching as Shisui throws his head back against the mattress with a soft  _ thump _ , his mouth parted as he gasps for air. 

Minato is ridiculously hard, his large cock aching heavily between his legs… but that isn't what this is about. Not quite. Just a bit more, he thinks, as Shisui's ass stretches thin around his spread fingers. 

When Minato slowly tucks his thumb to the inside and slides it in with the rest, Shisui  _ screams _ , bucking with tear-filled eyes as Minato fills him to the brim. 

Once all of his fingers are able to fit inside, everything moves much quicker. Shisui is babbling incoherently, his fingernails digging into Minato's shoulders as Minato presses his whole hand inside, straightened to give the least amount of resistance. 

Minato nearly comes from the sight alone. Shisui is so close to the edge, but is so obviously trying to hang on long enough to make it until the end. His needy whimpers send pangs of electricity up Minato's spine.

It's a beautiful sight, but it has to end eventually. 

Minato deems Shisui ready, and the next time he slides his hand in with a lewd squelch, he balls up his fingers, forming a fist inside of Shisui's ass. 

Shisui seems to agree that the wait was worth it, coming with Minato's name on his lips and his ass tightening around Minato's fist. 

Normally he would fuck Shisui through his orgasm, but this situation is clearly different. His fist is not going to be able to move, not until Shisui settles down again. 

Minato steals his ragged breath away, kissing him down into the mattress with as much weight as he can put on him. Shisui melts, sobbing softly as his orgasm saps all of his energy. 

Minato knows he can wring more pleasure from the young Uchiha, and starts shifting his fist slowly. Shisui moans easily still, his eyes shut. 

Minato pulls slowly, watching as Shisui's hole slowly expands to reveal the outside of his fist. His legs are flailing, his fingers are clutching at the sheets, and his spent cock is still managing to twitch against his belly. 

Minato watches as his fist moves within the younger man, enraptured by the sight before him. Shisui wails as his fist hits his prostate, his cock making every effort to spring back to life. 

It's after another deafening shout of Minato's name that Shisui has had enough, and begs for his cock. 

His hand straightens again, sliding out of Shisui's  _ wrecked  _ body with ease, the younger man nearly sobbing as he goes. 

Sliding his throbbing cock inside of Shisui is  _ also  _ as easy as breathing. Even after having his entire fist inside of him, Shisui's body suctions around him deliciously. Shisui's long legs wrap tightly around his waist, and his voice spills from between his lips in another slew of moans and whimpers. 

He thrusts forward, plowing into his subordinate and chasing the end they both desperately need. Teasing himself with the fisting has left Minato dangerously close to orgasm, and it is only by sheer luck that Shisui joins him when he crashes over the edges of pleasure. 

When Minato finally pulls out, Shisui's body is shaking. He still wears a dopey smile on his face as the captain lovingly cleans him up, taking care not to press too hard against his sore body.

Shisui hums happily when the cleanup is finally done, and Minato can drop down onto the mattress. The younger man clings to him like a squid, wrapping his exhausted body around him like he is something very special. 

Minato presses his lips to Shisui's forehead, holding him tightly as he tries to recover from so much pleasure at once. Minato isn't surprised when Shisui quickly succumbs to his exhaustion and falls asleep, and knows he will have to wait until morning to hear Shisui's final opinion on this whole thing.

Even though the answer seems fairly obvious. 

Minato stretches his senses outward, and only allows himself to drift into a blissful sleep after he counts all five chakra signatures from the rest of his crew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up randomly with a bit of inspiration, and here we are. It just felt natural to write this chapter in present tense, and I hope it doesn't sound too forced or anything. I also hope there aren't too many typos, since I am half unconscious 🤣,  
> Now... back to bed I go!


	27. Kakashi/Yamato - overstimulation

Kakashi sighed happily as he leaned back against the mattress. Tenzo loomed above him, grinning from ear to ear as he slotted inside of Kakashi. The younger man had moved his legs up onto his shoulders, plowing into him for the third time. 

Kakashi hadn't understood quite what he had been agreeing to when Tenzo had asked if he wanted to help him test something out, and now he was thinking that Tenzo should have invited at least three other people in here for this. 

Tenzo was using the mokuton to stay hard, fucking into his sensitive ass again and again simply to see how long he  _ could _ . Kakashi moaned, his cock finally starting to spring to life again. He was only human, after all, and was frankly a bit shocked that he had been able to come as much as he already had. 

Tenzo groaned deeply, changing the angle just enough that Kakashi was seeing stars as his prostate was hit over and over again. 

"Tenzo." Kakashi moaned, his fingers digging into the sheets.They had been at this for over two hours, and Tenzo had only come twice. Kakashi felt himself rapidly nearing his physical limit as his orgasms dragged out longer each time and it took more effort to recover. 

Kakashi came for the fourth time, his body jerking as he came dry, his cock having expelled everything he had to offer long ago. 

Tenzo pulled out abruptly, and Kakashi thought that maybe he was finally satisfied with the results. Instead, Kakashi was unceremoniously flipped onto his front, strong hands gripping and pulling his hips up as Tenzo slid back inside. Kakashi hissed through his teeth, that final orgasm frying his nerves and making everything just a  _ bit too much _ . Still, it felt wonderful enough that Kakashi was okay to continue, bowing his back and pressing his cheek to the mattress.

~

"Kakashi…" Tenzo moaned languidly, coming for the third time in as many hours with his hips pressed tight to Kakashi's ass. Kakashi was spent, lying flat on his stomach as his breath came to him in harsh gasps. Tenzo's cock remained hard inside of him, and Kakashi knew he needed to draw a line somewhere. It was  _ too much.  _

Kakashi flared his chakra twice, and Shisui was there in an instant, a giant grin on his face as he noticed Kakashi crumpled to the mattress in a graceless, wrecked heap. 

Tenzo's eyebrows raised, and he shot Kakashi a questioning look. "Are you alright?" He asked nervously. 

Kakashi lifted a weak arm, patting Tenzo reassuringly on the leg. "Yes. I just… don't think I can go on. Perhaps Shisui can help you continue?"

Tenzo made a soft questioning noise in Shisui's direction, and the younger man practically skipped over to the bed. "So. What are we doing here?"

Kakashi winced when Tenzo finally pulled out, his over-sensitive nerves burning just a bit. He hadn't been paying much attention while Tenzo explained his experiment to Shisui, too caught up in the after-effects of that much pleasure. Tenzo's arms wrapped around his middle, pulling his boneless body over and turning him onto his back. 

When Kakashi finally managed to crack his eyes open, he could see Shisui nopreparing himself on the other side of the bed, and Tenzo staring down at him fondly. The brunet leaned down, kissing him softly and leaning against him a bit. Kakashi hugged him to his chest, exploring his mouth with a questing tongue. 

Tenzo pulled back after a moment, staying close by and meeting Kakashi's mismatched gaze. "Thanks for the help, Kakashi." 

The silver-haired pirate chuckled tiredly. "Thanks for the ride." He purred. "Wake me in a couple hours, and I'll go get you the  _ next  _ contestant." 

Tenzo laughed wholeheartedly, pressing another chaste kiss to Kakashi's lips before backing up and covering his exhausted body with a blanket. He was still filthy, but he couldn't exactly bring himself to care when Tenzo had fucked him so hard his legs probably didn't work anymore. 

Instead, Kakashi closed his eyes, curling up in the blanket, and falling asleep to the sounds of Tenzo and Shisui slotting together with sharp gasps.


	28. Obito/The whole crew - mouth gag/gang bang

Obito fought against the blush gathering on his face, but it was of no use. Three different sets of eyes stared at him, bewildered at the idea he had just thrown out there.

"You  _ really _ want to do that, Obito?" Kakashi asked cautiously, his face deliberately kept blank as he turned to look to his left. "That sounds like something  _ Shisui  _ would suggest, honestly." 

Shisui huffed a soft laugh, reaching over to give Kakashi a playful shove. " _ Regardless  _ of whether that is true or not, it  _ does  _ sound like an awesome idea." Shisui admitted with a shrug. He was the only one out of the three willing to show their opinions outwardly. 

Obito turned towards Tenzo hopefully, who appeared to be deep in thought, his brown eyes focused on the grass between them. 

They had been out here for nearly half an hour on the island Shisui had been calling  _ "Kinky sex island" _ while Obito explained what he had come up with. The entire idea could  _ only  _ work if Tenzo agreed. That much was clear. 

The others turned to Tenzo as well, awaiting his verdict. 

Finally, brown eyes scanned the group. "It would be  _ easy  _ to make… but I am unsure of how  _ comfortable  _ it would be for a longer period of time. I'm thinking of something… a bit lower to the ground. We would probably also need to keep in mind that this isn't something to be used  _ long-term. _ " 

Obito's eyebrows raised as he contemplated Tenzo's first observation. He clearly had more to think about, because he hadn't honestly put  _ any  _ thought into his own comfort. He had seen a man in the middle of a village three days ago, accused of thievery and locked snugly within a stockade. 

Obito's mind had been buzzing since then, filled with thoughts of himself being trapped in such a way, available to be used at another's discretion, and hadn't thought of much else.

"That's… a good point." Kakashi added, his brows furrowing as he too thought about their dilemma. Obito stayed silent as Kakashi moved over to whisper in Tenzo's ear, the brunet listening intently to every word Kakashi said. 

Tenzo nodded, staring at the ground where he would hopefully build the object Obito had wanted. Whatever Kakashi was explaining took a good while, with Tenzo adding in little mysterious ideas every so often. 

Shisui watched with obvious amusement in his eyes, standing with his arms crossed and shooting Obito occasional appreciative glances. 

_ Finally,  _ Kakashi stepped away and Tenzo eyeballed the ground for another minute, making a few last second calculations before bringing his hands together. 

Obito didn't get a chance to see what he was building, however, because Shisui was very suddenly in his face. The younger man started undressing him with gusto, ripping his shirt over his head and starting to work on his trousers. 

By the time Obito was naked, Kakashi and Tenzo were joining them, leading him over to the new contraption that Tenzo had built. 

The first thing Obito noticed was that it was  _ gorgeous _ . Sleek wood formed from the ground, creating a makeshift stockade that had a small table attached, and was at about half height. 

Obito was folded over the wood carefully, bent over the wooden table that was just barely above his waistline. His head and hands were wrapped up quickly with the mokuton, just like the stockade he had seen in the village. 

Obito was giddy, excitement taking over as most of his weight rested on the table, and he could no longer see behind him. Tenzo walked around to his face, kneeling down before him and pressing a bell into his hand. 

"You're still sure?" Shisui asked softly from behind him, his hand sliding across his lower back and down over his asscheek. 

Obito nodded enthusiastically, but Shisui couldn't see it. Tenzo chuckled, cupping his jaw as he remained on his knees. "He's sure." He replied before capturing Obito's lips in a passionate kiss. Tenzo's tongue entered his mouth with ease, just in time for someone's fingers to dip into his crack. 

Obito jumped, surprised when the fingers didn't stop and entered him in one slick slide. Tenzo didn't let him stay distracted for long, pulling back and forcing his thumb into Obito's mouth.

_ This,  _ he hadn't thought about. His face was right at crotch level, and suddenly the bell made more sense. His mouth was about to be  _ very  _ busy. 

Obito accepted the thumb between his lips, sucking and licking the digit as Tenzo watched him carefully. The fingers behind him continued to diligently work on stretching his ass, shooting pangs of pleasure up his spine when they glanced off of his prostate. 

Tenzo's other hand came back up, and the thumb left his mouth. "Hold your mouth open for me." Tenzo spoke softly. Obito once again obliged the younger man, unsure of what his plan was. Tenzo's chakra spiked, and the mokuton was invading his mouth, a thin tendril working its way behind his upper teeth and forming to the roof of his mouth. The vine spread, reaching down behind his bottom teeth, and Obito finally realized what was happening. 

The  _ last  _ time Obito had been gagged, the metal ring had dug into the roof of his mouth. he had a feeling that Tenzo's mokuton ring would be much more comfortable since it was actually fitted to his mouth. 

Obito shivered as a vine wrapped around the back of his head to hold the ring in place, making it impossible for Obito to close his mouth. He groaned, the noise louder than he intended with his mouth propped so far open. The fingers in his ass started to press on his prostate insistently, and his moans echoed out into the air as well. 

Tenzo gave him a pat on the cheek before he stood, unhooking his trousers and pulling out his impressive erection.

"You're gonna try him first?" Kakashi asked from behind him, another set of hands lifting and separating his cheeks. 

"I suppose that's fair." Shisui added, just as Tenzo shoved his cock into his open mouth. The brunet gripped into his hair tightly, fucking into his mouth slowly at first before picking up his pace. 

Obito's mouth was invaded over and over again, and he was glad for the ring keeping his mouth open when a heavy hand smacked his ass. Obito yelped around Tenzo's cock, but felt his legs shifting restlessly. 

Tenzo apparently had more ideas in store for him, because the mokuton reached out from beneath him and gripped his ankles, pulling them tightly to either side of the contraption so that his legs were spread. 

Obito moaned again, slobber escaping out of his mouth in waves as he was used. Tenzo's erection pressed in deep, hitting the back of his throat and making it considerably more difficult to breathe. 

Obito felt the bell digging into his fingers as his fists clenched, his body shaking uncontrollably. 

His cock was hard and throbbing, hanging down off the end of the table as he tried to press back into the fingers still probing him. 

Tenzo abruptly pulled out, letting go of his hair as the fingers finally left his ass. The brunet stepped out of his view, only for Shisui to come to a kneel in front of him. His younger cousin was admiring the mokuton propping his mouth open, his hungry eyes switching to the sharingan. 

"What a treat." Shisui cooed, tangling his fingers into Obito's hair and giving it a sharp tug. The brief flicker of pain distracted him enough that the cock shoving into his ass was a complete surprise. 

Obito's back bowed as much as it could in his position, an embarrassingly loud moan overwhelming him. Tenzo groaned behind him just as Shisui's cock was shoved into his mouth, and Obito's world turned into a blur of pleasure. 

Tenzo fucked into him roughly. If he hadn't built the damn thing himself, Obito was sure the stockade would have been sliding across the grass with each thrust of Tenzo's powerful hips. 

So many hands were on him that he couldn't actually tell  _ where _ Kakashi was. A hand was on each of his nipples, twirling and rubbing them until Obito was writhing in his bonds, and another hand was fisting his cock. Shisui's hands were buried firmly in his hair as his cousin fucked into his mouth ruthlessly. 

Bodies switched out again. Tenzo had orgasmed inside his ass with a grunt, and Shisui had taken his place quickly. Kakashi stepped up to his mouth with a predatory smile on his face. 

Obito howled around Kakashi's cock as a mouth enveloped his own cock that was swinging off the end of the table, and Obito was instantly thrown over the edge. Neither the cock in his mouth or the cock in his ass slowed down, fucking him through his orgasm as shocks of pleasure made him writhe and twitch. 

"Well, you boys are certainly having fun." Minato's voice rang out from somewhere behind him. 

"A most youthful endeavor." Gai spoke softly even further away, and Obito could identify the lust in his voice even from this distance. 

"This is an interesting piece of furniture." Sai mused from the side, and something in Obito's chest warmed at the thought that the entire crew was here. 

Minato was in front of him, Kakashi pulling his drool covered dick out of his throat with a groan. The blond looked at him like he was looking at something beyond beautiful, and Obito couldn't help but meet his gaze hopedully. 

The captain knelt down, reaching out to place a hand under his jaw, tipping his head to inspect the gag in his mouth. 

"Wonderful. Do you enjoy being stuck here, Obito? All wrapped up in the mokuton like a present?" Minato cooed, just as a new cock pressed into Obito's ass. 

Obito's voice was raw when he moaned, but he couldn't have been much happier at the moment. He was being  _ used _ , fucked into like he was just another toy, and it was  _ achingly  _ hot. He could feel his orgasm building again, even without his cock being touched. 

"Mind if we join?" Minato purred, looking at someone behind him. Obito could tell the question was also directed at him, and did his best to convey his excitement through his eyes when Minato met his gaze again. 

~

Obito was an absolute  _ mess _ . Tenzo had released him from the mokuton a while ago, but the younger man still was out of it. Minato hummed as Obito's head sat motionless in his lap. His fingers smoothed through black hair, and every so often Obito made soft whimpering noises under his breath.

Kakashi and Shisui were busy cleaning up his tired body, and Tenzo was healing the spots where the makeshift stockade had dug into his pale skin. 

There was come  _ everywhere.  _

Perhaps they had gotten a bit carried away, filling the Uchiha to the brim and also taking turns coming on his exposed skin. 

Though Minato couldn't quite regret their brutal treatment of the younger man when he laid in his lap so contentedly. 

Obito was sprawled out, obviously satisfied with the events of the day even when his eyes remained closed. Minato continued to hum, stroking and massaging his undoubtedly sore jaw until the others finished cleaning him up. 

"Alright. That should do it." Shisui whispered, watching Obito's face to determine if his cousin was actually asleep or not. 

Kakashi helped him move out from under Obito, holding the unconscious man's head steady until Minato was ready to pick him up. 

It wasn't necessary.  _ Anyone  _ could have carried the young Uchiha… but Minato would be the first to admit that he held a soft spot for carrying his subordinates around. 

No matter  _ how  _ big they had grown. Kakashi and Tenzo helped him maneuver Obito into his arms. He carried the man bridal style, with his head tucked safely into his chest. 

Shisui used the hiraishin to return to the ship with the intention of getting Minato's bed prepared. He was going to be a bit selfish, keeping the sleeping man in his own bed so they could curl up together. 

Minato hadn't known what to expect earlier when Shisui had flared his chakra. But his eyes had nearly popped out of his head when he flew across the island to see Obito laid out and bound like a  _ toy.  _ It was  _ perfect _ . 

And to hear that it was  _ Obito's  _ idea in the first place? 

Minato fought down those devious trains of thought as he carried Obito carefully through the trees. The younger man would likely be out for the rest of the day, and would need to take a break when he finally woke. 

As always, the crew would be there for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a bit longer than expected, but I think it was worth it! As of right now I intend to finish out through chapter 31, but I don't know if I will return to write chapter 17. Either way, this has been a lot of fun, and I appreciate all of the wonderful comments I've gotten. Thank you all!


	29. Kakashi/Shisui - electrostimulation

Shisui chuckled as Kakashi hurriedly shucked off his clothes and jumped into the bed with him. Obviously, the older man hadn't expected to find Shisui lying in bed with two fingers already in his ass. Shisui had his neck bent awkwardly on the mattress, his ass in the air and his arm behind his back to continue fingering himself open. 

Kakashi's hands went to his hips immediately, his mismatched gaze locked on the fingers buried in his ass. "So, you want my chakra again?" He purred, tilting his head in that adorable dog-like manner that Shisui was so fond of. 

Shisui whimpered, a combination of his own stretching and the thought of Kakashi obliging his request. The first time they had done this, it had taken a lot of convincing to get Kakashi to participate. Now, after seeing the results, the silver-haired pirate was willing to join in anytime Shisui got an itch for his chakra. 

Truthfully, Kakashi's lightning chakra was like a drug, and Shisui just couldn't get enough. This time, it had been a summer storm that had caught Shisui's attention… but he had been put on this track by far less in the past. 

Kakashi hummed happily, taking Shisui's wanton noises as a confirmation. Shisui focused on his senses, tracking the lightning blue of Kakashi's chakra as he leaned down to kiss his lower back. Shisui shivered, pulling his fingers from his ass. 

Kakashi gripped his hips and flipped him onto his back easily. He crawled up Shisui's body, positioning himself between his shaking legs and pressing their bodies together. Shisui accepted his questing mouth with a smile, his teeth clacking against Kakashi's fangs. 

Their bodies slotted together perfectly, just like always, and Shisui finally felt himself start to relax. His legs stopped trembling, and the frantic energy within him began to settle down. Kakashi's chakra was like a warm blanket, settling over him and shielding him from the outside world.

Kakashi's hands settled against his ribs, and the lightest tingle shot across Shisui's body. His back arched, a low moan leaving his lips.

Kakashi's chakra control was beyond excellent. He was the only person on the crew who could release chakra without having to build it up at least a little bit first, a skill he used now to surprise Shisui. Streaks of bright blue filled his vision where chakra actually left Kakashi's body, flowing into Shisui's skin with ease. 

The older man moved his hands, kissing along Shisui's collarbone. Shisui wrapped his arms around his shoulders, groaning as Kakashi bit into his pale skin. Shisui cried out sharply when Kakashi managed to channel chakra through his teeth, a feat he hadn't even known was  _ possible  _ before now. 

Shisui's senses were on  _ fire _ . His eyes were clenched shut, his entire being focused on the shocking blue that connected him to Kakashi, and the streaks of pleasure shooting down his spine. 

Kakashi released his skin, licking over his new injury. Shisui was properly distracted when the sneaky pirate sent lightning through one of his nipples. Shisui choked on a sob, his back permanently bowed and his entire body taut with tension. 

Kakashi teased the small pink nub with his fingers, sending miniscule amounts of chakra through as he lowered himself to take the other between his teeth. 

Shisui squirmed, his cock hardened beyond all belief as he gasped and fought to just  _ continue breathing.  _ Kakashi's fingers trailed beneath his navel, zapping the nerves and jolting Shisui's body embarrassingly. 

Shisui was barely functioning when fingers probed inside his ass, Kakashi's wet mouth enveloping his cock. The random shocks to his body didn't stop as Kakashi's free hand explored his skin, and Shisui could feel himself tightening each time around Kakashi's fingers. 

Shisui tried to brace himself for what he knew was coming. Even the bright chakra shocking his body was  _ nothing  _ compared to chakra released from within himself, and he could tell Kakashi was preparing to do  _ just that.  _ The older man was ruthless, pressing on his prostate with three fingers and just  _ letting go.  _

Shisui  _ screamed _ , the chakra overwhelming him into incoherency even as his cock shot his unexpected orgasm down Kakashi's throat. He couldn't breathe, his body trembling once again as Kakashi slowly removed his fingers and impaled him on his cock. He was only distantly aware of Kakashi's reassuring words, and the sheets that were torn by his fingers. 

Shisui clung to Kakashi, his senses beyond overwhelmed with pleasure. The older man kissed him down into the mattress, cooing and wiping tears from his face as he fucked into him slowly. When the fog slowly dispersed, Shisui was still left with aching pleasure as Kakashi's thrusts continued to abuse his prostate. 

They met for a passionate kiss, though Shisui's body was hardly able to coordinate for much. Kakashi growled, his hips stuttering as he reached his own orgasm. His fangs caught Shisui's lower lip, cutting the sensitive flesh a little bit, not that Shisui minded. Honestly, he was lucky to even be  _ conscious.  _

His breaths were loud, spilling out in uncontrolled bursts as Shisui attempted to calm his body back down. Kakashi was curling around him protectively, his softening cock still nestled inside his ass. Shisui groaned as Kakashi's chakra reached out to him, the crisp and calming feel of it soothing Shisui's lighted nerves and finally stopping the trembling of his body. 

"Shisui. Are you okay?" Kakashi whispered up against his throat, his nose pressed up to his skin. 

Shisui took another moment to breathe, relishing in the new calm that was taking over his body. The results of this kind of stimulation was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and it took a considerable amount of effort to control himself enough to speak. "Yes. Thank you." Shisui responded shakily. 

Kakashi hugged him tighter, his lips pressing a kiss to Shisui's throat. The young Uchiha felt his body shutting down, a comfortable sleep taking him down quickly. 

With one last spike of Kakashi's chakra, Shisui was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤔 I think i am in love with the idea of Shisui being a sensor. I will have to include it in more of my stories!


	30. Tenzo/Obito - stretching

Tenzo brought his hands together, crouching on the edge of the mattress as the mokuton formed a high wedge under Obito's hips. His friend had asked him for a favor, and he was going to take it seriously.

_ No matter if that favor was  _ **_insanely_ ** _ inappropriate.  _

Obito wiggled impatiently, worked up from the light stretching they had already done.Tenzo leaned over his naked body, pressing open mouthed kisses between his shoulders and trailing down his back.

_ "Tenzooo…"  _ Obito whined, his hips moving in a rather enticing display. Tenzo chuckled, unwilling to admit that something as simple as  _ wiggling  _ could break his resolve to take things slow so easily. With one hand, he lightly smacked Obito's waiting ass, drawing a moan from the older man. 

Tenzo could feel his cock aching in his pants, but decided to ignore it for the moment. He needed to focus. Mostly, he needed to pay attention to make sure that he wasn't going to  _ hurt  _ Obito. They had never done this before, and he couldn't say it was truly one-hundred percent safe. 

Tenzo brought his hands together, calling upon his chakra to form a familiar object. A toy, one that he could manipulate at will. 

Obito gasped when Tenzo took the dildo and pressed it against his hole, teasing him as he smoothed his other hand over the sheets in search of the lube bottle he had carelessly tossed aside earlier. 

Obito was making soft whining noises, his face flushed red and his eyes glowing crimson when he turned his head to see. Tenzo made a show of dribbling the lube generously over the toy, pushing enough to apply pressure, but not enough to penetrate. 

_ "Tenzo… please?  _ I just… I  _ need you. _ " 

Tenzo held back a groan, using his free hand to grip one of Obito's cheeks and pull it away from the other. 

Then, finally, he pressed the toy inside, dragging it along Obito's walls as the older man gasped and clawed at the sheets. 

The toy wasn't small. It was somewhere between Tenzo's own cock and Minato's in size, but he had many plans for it. 

Obito moaned loudly when the toy was finally inside him all of the way. Tenzo felt a pleased shiver crawl down his spine, happy to be the one to be pulling those sounds from the Uchiha. 

Tenzo focused on his chakra, moving the borders of the toy so that it pulsed against Obito's muscles, massaging them in a way that fingers simply couldn't. Obito's back arched, a choked cry falling from his lips as he attempted to press back into the toy. 

The sight was beautiful. Obito's pale skin was flushed, and littered with marks from their foreplay. Tenzo found it hard to look away, not that he needed to. 

Once Tenzo was satisfied that Obito was ready, the toy slowly expanded. Obito's heedy moans spilled from his lips endlessly, filling the room with his cries and probably the entire lower deck of the ship. 

Obito wasn't quiet. Ever. And it was something that Tenzo had learned to appreciate about the man over the years. Somehow, he had grown fond of the brash and impulsive Uchiha, and he couldn't bring himself to be upset about it. 

Obito was gasping at this point, his air stolen from him as the toy had expanded straight past Minato's size. Tenzo stopped the growth, focusing once again on pulsing the toy. 

Obito's eyes watered and his back was permanently arched, but Tenzo's keen eyes saw no signs of discomfort. Obito was enjoying himself thoroughly, his hips rutting forward to try to drag his own cock along the wedge Tenzo had created. 

_ "Ten...zo… ah… more…"  _ Obito managed, and Tenzo wasn't in a mindset to deny him. The dildo expanded yet again, moving slow to not cause Obito any pain. 

Obito's fingers ripped through the sheets, his voice cutting out as the toy moved inside him. There wasn't any doubt that the entire ship could hear them  _ now _ . 

The toy had easily doubled in size, and Tenzo couldn't help but wonder how far Obito actually wanted to go.  _ Yes,  _ that was exactly what Obito had asked to do. He wanted to see what it felt like to be stretched to his absolute  _ limit _ … but how far could he go? 

Tenzo's eyes focused on the thin skin stretched tight around his jutsu. It was surprisingly attractive to see Obito's body stretched out so far, his hole probably  _ gaping  _ at this point. 

_ Perhaps Obito would still want sex afterwards.  _

Tenzo palmed himself through his pants as Obito's body jolted on the wedge. He was practically  _ shrieking  _ out his pleasure, a constant stream of gibberish exploding out of his mouth. 

The only thing Tenzo  _ could  _ understand was when Obito's shouting included  _ "more".  _

Tenzo carefully focused on his jutsu again, abandoning his throbbing cock to focus on Obito and his needs. Obito was stretched wide enough to take  _ three  _ of them.  _ Any  _ three. 

Obito's legs were shaking, his mouth propped open as he screamed. If the toy were hollow, Tenzo could fit his fist inside without touching any of the sides. 

He couldn't tell if that was  _ insanely hot _ , or worrisome. 

Tenzo stopped moving the toy completely, giving Obito a break from the pulsing and the expansions. He was gasping harshly, the sheets beneath his face wet with tears, but he seemed to finally pull himself together. 

"Is it… is it  _ a lot?  _ Or... does it just  _ feel  _ like a lot." Obito managed to ask after a minute. 

Tenzo's hands rubbed along Obito's sides reassuringly. "It's  _ a lot _ , Obito. You can stop now if you want." 

Obito nodded, his breath turning into another moan as he moved and accidentally jostled the wood. "Okay. I think that's it." 

Tenzo chuckled under his breath, somewhat happy that Obito was satisfied with that. Any farther, and Tenzo couldn't guarantee it would be safe. 

Shrinking the mokuton took what felt like  _ hours.  _ Tenzo didn't want to rush it, and Obito didn't seem to mind either. 

With all of the screaming and moaning earlier, Tenzo hadn't even noticed that Obito had come at least once from being stretched so far. 

_ "Oh kami. Tenzo."  _ Obito mewled, his sweaty body finally done shaking now that the mokuton dildo was down to a reasonable size. 

Tenzo groaned. His name sounded so  _ sinful  _ falling from Obito's lips, and he found himself palming his erection again. Just  _ watching _ this incredible display had gotten him  _ awfully  _ close to the edge himself. 

Tenzo used his free hand to pull his cock from his pants, his other firmly planted on Obito's hip for support. 

Once the toy was back to its original size, Tenzo gripped his cock, furiously stroking it to the sight of Obito's ass as he slowly pulled the toy from inside him. His stretched hole still clung to the wood, the skin moving with it just enough that Tenzo could imagine it was his  _ cock _ instead. 

The brunet spilled over his hand with a soft moan, just as Obito's ass was finally freed from the dildo. 

While Tenzo tried to catch his breath, his eyes drifted up towards Obito's face. The older man was watching him, ravenous hunger in his red eyes as Tenzo relieved himself. 

_ "Tenzo."  _ Obito moaned, apparently not yet  _ completely  _ satisfied for the day, and Tenzo felt a shiver move down his spine again. 

The older man rolled off of the wedge, landing with a soft thump on the mattress on his back. His legs were spread, and his arms opened invitingly. "Come here, Tenzo." Obito whispered quietly. 

_ And who was Tenzo to deny him? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's episode of "what inappropriate things can we do with the mokuton"...   
> 🤣  
> Most useful jutsu in the whole show, I swear.


	31. Minato/Kakashi - aphrodisiac/sex pollen

Kakashi had been reading peacefully on the deck when it happened.  _ An attack _ . 

It had been a long time since they had been attacked on the water  _ at all _ , nevermind having someone actually  _ catch them off guard.  _

Kunai rained down on the deck, and Kakashi worked very hard to dodge them all, only getting cut by one on his shoulder. Minato and the others were already on deck, the Uchihas shooting fireballs while the captain used his wind style to enhance their attacks. 

As fast as they had come, the ship was gone. Kakashi was a bit disappointed in the attack overall, and the fact that they had run away like a bunch of cowards. 

It was almost suspicious. 

Tenzo had come above deck, gathering with the rest as they talked over the confusing chain of events. 

_ Why bother sneaking up on them if they were just going to throw kunai and leave? _

Minato was talking to the others, but Kakashi had a hard time concentrating. 

"Something is clearly happening here that we aren't seeing. Shisui, extend your senses. Tenzo I need you to - . Kakashi? Did you get cut by a kunai?" 

_ Ah. That question was for him.  _

Kakashi tried to focus, but looking Minato in the eyes was becoming increasingly difficult. He opened his mouth to reply, but shut it as he was hit by a wave of overwhelming…  _ discomfort _ ?

The silver-haired pirate was aware of Minato suddenly at his side, inspecting his wound and barking out orders to the others… but Kakashi could only focus on the weird warmth that was spreading through his veins. 

A strong hand gripped Kakashi's jaw, pulling his face around to meet the gaze of his captain. "Kakashi! Can you hear me?" Minato asked, panic filling his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes." Kakashi managed to croak out, doing his best not to squirm as his bones became more and more uncomfortable. 

Minato must have seen something worrying in his eyes, because he called Tenzo over to give the wound a look. The brunet wasn't hiding his own worry very well, but presed his hand up to the wound on Kakashi's shoulder and tried to focus. 

"It's… not a poison." Tenzo confirmed after a minute, and Kakashi felt himself relax a little at the news. Everything felt a bit fuzzy, his tongue heavy in his mouth and his face a bit too warm. 

"Then what is it?" Minato asked, still watching Kakashi carefully. 

Kakashi shifted on his feet, despite the fact that Tenzo was trying to work on him. He couldn't help it, and Minato seemed to notice. 

Kakashi's skin felt like it was vibrating,  _ needing something  _ that he couldn't quite identify. 

Minato gripped the opposite shoulder, and Kakashi  _ keened  _ from the rough contact, warmth spreading from the point of contact and a burning pool of  _ lust  _ igniting in his loins. 

Minato retracted his hand immediately, staring wide eyed at Kakashi. Tenzo stopped touching him as well, standing back with a bright blush on his face. 

"It's a…  _ sex pollen. _ " Tenzo admitted sheepishly. "A strong one." 

Minato frowned. "He didn't care when  _ you  _ touched him." He commented quietly, eyes still trained on Kakashi. 

"No. He didn't." Tenzo replied with a confidence that told Minato something that Kakashi was unable to understand. 

Kakashi was  _ cold.  _ Chills started to wrack his body, and he knew that  _ Minato  _ could warm him up. 

Minato squawked when Kakashi was suddenly pressed up against him, his nose cramming up against his neck to that spot that always smelled  _ oh so wonderful.  _ Minato smelled like summer sunshine, and his warmth spread through Kakashi like a wildfire, burning him alive from the inside in the  _ most pleasant way.  _

"Kakashi?" Minato asked hesitantly, his arms slowly wrapping around shaking shoulders. 

"He needs to have sex for it to go away." Tenzo mumbled beside them, though Kakashi couldn't see him anymore with his face buried in Minato's throat. He was mid-way through a long inhale when it hit him like a brick in the face. 

_ Lust.  _ Pure, overwhelming  _ need  _ for… for Minato's  _ cock.  _ Kakashi whined against Minato's suntanned skin, rocking his hips up to try to catch some friction on his now  _ very hard  _ cock. 

Kakashi whined again as Minato pulled back, pushing him  _ away. No.  _ Pushing him  _ down.  _ Kakashi was pushed onto his back, right there on the upper deck of the ship. 

Minato started gingerly peeling away his clothes and it all felt  _ wrong.  _ Not the location. He couldn't care any  _ less  _ where they were, or how many members of the crew were staring at him. 

It was too  _ soft.  _ Too  _ sensual.  _ Kakashi didn't  _ need  _ that. He needed Minato to  _ take  _ from him, to wrestle him down and push his cock into him like he was his  _ property.  _

Minato paused and looked at him with wide eyes. Kakashi had said something, though he wasn't sure what. The younger man flipped onto his hands and knees, dropping his face to the ship in a show of submission that he hoped was enough to entice his captain. 

He wanted Minato's cock more than he had wanted anything in  _ his life,  _ but it needed to be  _ right.  _

Kakashi felt his bones heating up again, his body craving something to  _ douse  _ the flames inside of him. He whined again when Minato only stared at him, until finally something  _ snapped _ . 

Minato was on him.  _ Warm.  _ Pressing down against his shoulder blades with one strong hand until he couldn'tmove away anymore. Pressed up against his back, Kakashi could feel the raw  _ power  _ radiating from the man, and another garbled whine made it through his lips.  _ Louder.  _ More  _ desperate.  _

Kakashi needed Minato more than he needed  _ air,  _ and it was finally looking like that might happen. 

Minato was growling. It was an unusual sound to come from his captain but all it did was make a new rush of blood flow to Kakashi's aching cock, dangling helplessly between his legs. 

Kakashi's back arched at such an angle that it was borderline painful, presenting his ass to his captain.  _ His alpha.  _

His fangs drew blood from his bottom lip, but Kakashi hardly noticed the coppery addition to his mouth because he was  _ drooling  _ more than he ever had in his entire life. 

The blunt head of Minato's cock pressed up against his ass, and Kakashi mewled and writhed, trying to press backwards but being mostly unsuccessful with Minato pinning him so firmly. 

Thankfully, Minato didn't make him wait. Kakashi had been stretched earlier in the day, though he wasn't quite in the right mindset to appreciate it at the moment. Not when he was  _ howling  _ in pleasure as Minato scratched that itch deep inside him. The one that  _ begged for cock.  _

~

Minato pressed his cock in with one swift motion, sliding with ease into Kakashi's tight ass. Kakashi was hardly recognizable, sounds that were more akin to an  _ animal  _ than Minato's first subordinate spilling into the crisp afternoon air. 

It was as beautiful as it was sexy. 

Kakashi's fingers clawed at the wooden boards beneath him, howling like a dog in heat as Minato held him there, just as Kakashi had wanted. As Kakashi had  _ begged  _ him to.

Minato pounded into him roughly, sure that the younger man could take it, and more than aware of the many eyes on them. 

Especially aware that there were several  _ cocks  _ out of their usual confinements, his crewmates stroking themselves to the view of Kakashi being overtaken by some sort of animal instincts. 

Kakashi himself seemed to be getting some sort of intense pleasure from the act, even more than usual. His nerves were extra sensitive, and anything Minato did made him either squeal or howl with pleasure. 

The sounds of skin slapping together and Kakashi's noises were the only thing heard other than Minato's sharp breaths. The entire ship had gone silent, and Minato briefly wondered if he should be saying things to Kakashi. 

_ Not that the younger man could probably  _ **_hear_ ** _ him over his own moans.  _

Minato felt himself rapidly approaching orgasm, Kakashi's animalistic enthusiasm definitely pushing him there faster than usual. The blond reached around Kakashi with his free hand, still thrusting into him with all the power he could manage, and fisted his throbbing cock. 

Kakashi howled again, his body locking up as he spilled his release onto the deck. Minato grunted, fucking him through it mercilessly, until his own orgasm overwhelmed him. 

Minato came inside of Kakashi's ass, and the younger man seemed to enjoy  _ that  _ just as much as the sex itself. Kakashi's body went limp beneath him, so Minato finally moved his hand off of his back. 

Kakashi's mismatched eyes were open, his eyepatch lying somewhere back towards his usual reading spot. His tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth, but otherwise he was starting to look a little less…  _ feral.  _

Minato slowly pulled his cock from Kakashi's ass, the latter sighing and sinking down onto the deck fully once he was free. The captain tried not to feel awkward as Sai stepped forward and handed him a hand towel to clean up with. 

When his blue eyes scanned the crew, everyone was fully dressed again. 

_ Good.  _ He wasn't exactly sure how comfortable Kakashi would feel with this whole situation once he was back to his usual self. 

Kakashi finally groaned, rolling onto his back without a thought about his spent cock being out in the open. His eyes appeared to not be dilated anymore, and his face was back to a healthy shade of pink. 

"Kakashi?" Minato asked softly, hopeful that the younger man was back to normal and that he would be  _ okay.  _

Kakashi hummed, his eyes meeting Minato's with warmth in them. The younger man smiled fondly, reaching out to lock their fingers together. "Thanks." 

Tenzo, sweetheart that he was, moved forward and dropped a blanket over Kakashi's lower half, and Shisui came up from the other side with his eyepatch. 

Kakashi accepted both with a smile, and hummed questioningly at Shisui when the younger man stayed near. 

The Uchiha squirmed, eyeing Minato from the side to gauge his reaction to his next words. "That looked…  _ intense.  _ How was it?" 

Kakashi chuckled under his breath, his hands working to fix the eyepatch into the correct position. Then, he shrugged, smiling up at Shisui. "Not bad. It felt  _ really _ good. I'm just not so much a fan of losing so much control." 

Shisui nodded and skipped away with a laugh, and Minato could  _ swear  _ he heard Shisui telling Obito that "Sasori might know something about it."

Judging by Kakashi's laugh, he was correct. 

Minato fixed his pants and dropped down onto Kakashi's chest, his torso settled comfortably between his legs. The blanket was soft, but mostly, it was comfortable just  _ being here  _ with Kakashi. The rest of the crew dispersed, going back to their regular activities now that it was clear that Kakashi was going to be alright. 

Minato let a sigh escape his lips, dropping his head down onto the younger man's shoulder and allowing himself to relax. 

Later, he would work out a new schedule for guard duty to prevent them from getting blindsided again, and  _ apparently _ lay down some ground rules for when Shisui got his hands on more of the sex pollen. 

But for now? Minato fully intended to take pleasure in the fact that his entire crew was  _ safe _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I've FINALLY done it. I really wasn't sure I was gonna get this done in any sort of decent time, yet here it is!   
> I wanna give a HUGE thank you to all of you who have been so supportive of this venture into the kinkier side of ninja-pirating life. Your comments literally FUEL me, so thank you. 💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments literally mean the world to me! 💜💜


End file.
